Charmed Lineage 2X11: Tale As Old As Time
by TBorah89
Summary: Henry and Bianca have one huge fight and that causes Prue to do something that she hasn't done since she was trying to get Wyatt and Liz together. Troy is trying his hardest to track down Chord's sword. The younger kids are going to face the Triad again.
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Charmed but if I did it would go something like this.

Summary: A month has passed since the events in the last episode. Henry and Bianca have one huge fight and leads Prue to do something she hasn't done since she was trying to get Wyatt and Liz together. That's right she's going all Cupid on their asses and it's about time too. Cole and Nicole are overjoyed at the arrival of Dom and that leads them both to start thinking about what happens next with them. Troy is on the case of finding the sword that Chord is going to need to help them complete this new prophecy if anyone can find it it will be him. Dante and Hailey have grown closer together much to the displeasure of Brady who still has his head up his ass where she is concerned. Prue and Chuck have their first big fight and neither of them knows what to do about it. Chord is still stuck on trying to get Oriana to forget about Henry so that they can have a chance. Meanwhile the younger kids are going to come face to face with the Triad again. This is going to lead Billie and Prue to a new point in their mother daughter relationship. Not to mention Greg is living on borrowed time. The lingering questions over Dodge's parentage might also be answered.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New Beginnings<p>

Liz sat perched on the edge of her mother's hospital bed. In her arms she held her two day old baby brother. "Mom, I can't get over how cute this kid is." She said smiling down at him.

"He is pretty amazing." Nicole admitted with a grin that hadn't left her face since she had given birth to him.

"That is because if I have anything to say about it this boy is going to turn out like me and not Troy." Liz replied with a smirk.

"Honey, I don't think that I could handle raising another one like Troy. Your big brother is in league all on his own." Nicole joked.

"Where's Cole?" Liz asked surprised by the fact that her mother's boyfriend wasn't around.

"I sent him home to shower and get some sleep. I couldn't deal with his hovering anymore." Nicole said with a shrug. "I don't want you to think that you have to stay here with me though. I'm sure that you have better things to do with your day than babysit your mother."

"Mom, there is no place that I would rather be right now." Liz replied like she was talking crazy.

"Don't lie to me Elizabeth Ashley, you would much rather be somewhere with that husband of yours." Nicole called her out.

"I don't have to spend every waking hour with Wyatt. I would like to but we both have to work and go to school so that is not an option." Liz grinned at the thought of her husband. "Speak of the devil here he is now." she said before Wyatt ever even got a chance to knock.

"How'd you know I was here without looking up?" Wyatt asked a goofy grin on his face.

"Because your mental blocks aren't really up at the moment. You're the only person I know whose thoughts go a thousand miles a minute in a circle." Liz informed him playfully.

"I wasn't really thinking about anything important other than you. I was thinking about things that I should probably get done at some point this week." Wyatt explained in his rambling way.

"I love you, you big goofball." Liz said looking up at him with nothing but love in her eyes.

"I love you too Lizzie." Wyatt replied. "How you feeling today Aunt Nic?" he asked his mother-in-law.

"I feel fine, I'll be glad to get out of this hospital though." Nicole answered him.

Wyatt ran his hand gently over the dark fuzz that covered his wife's baby brother's head. "Did they test his reflexes yet?" he asked the doctor in him coming out.

"Yeah and he passed with flying colors." Nicole reported proudly.

"Hey Lizzie, watch this." Wyatt said he was about to impress his wife with his skills as a doctor. He took his finger and brushed it across Dom's cheek the infant automatically turned his head in that direction. "His instincts when it comes to finding food our good." He chuckled.

"Every guy I know has good instincts when it comes to food. I could set a clock to you and Chuck's eating habits." Liz pointed out to him.

"If I don't eat on time then I get cranky and then you don't like me when I'm cranky." Wyatt said using logic that only he understood.

"I think that it is sick and wrong that I can understand your logic." Liz laughed shaking her head. "What are you doing up here?" she asked him to the best of her knowledge he wasn't allowed in the maternity wing.

"I was actually hoping that you would be here because I'm getting off early and I thought you might like to spend some time together." Wyatt flashed her a dazzling smile.

"I don't know if leaving this handsome little guy for you is a fair trade." Liz teased him.

"That was really funny Lizzie." Wyatt said sarcastically.

"Liz, you really don't have to stay with me. You and Wyatt should go and do something more exciting than sitting in this hospital all day. Dom and I will be fine I'm sure that Cole will be back soon." Nicole said she really just wanted to be left alone with her son. She didn't need everyone hovering over her.

"If you're sure then I guess that I could leave." Liz said reluctantly handing her brother over before going to her husband's side.

"I'm positive baby." Nicole said smiling up at her.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Wyatt said reaching into the pocket of his lab coat. "I brought you a present Dom." He laid a little plush football in the baby's bassinet. "When you're big enough I'll teach how to use that." He kissed the infant on his head.

"Thank you Wyatt, that was very sweet of you." Nicole said gratefully.

"You're welcome." Wyatt said blushing a little.

Liz kissed her mom and her little brother. "Mom, if you need anything before Cole gets back you call me." she said seriously.

"I will, and if you happen to see Troy anywhere tell him I said he better be careful. I can't exactly jump up right now and get his ass out of jail in another country." Nicole replied.

"I'll tell him that you said that and I will also send Chord to see you." Liz said before she and Wyatt walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"It's about damn time that you let us know that you're still alive Dodge." Paige bitched at her cousin.<p>

"I'm sorry I've been very busy pretending to be a demon. It's not like I can just pop over here any time I feel like it." Dodge replied.

"You could do us all a huge fucking favor and loose the attitude Dean. I'm really not in the mood to deal with it this early in the morning." Jack told him gruffly using his given name. He hadn't been in the best mood lately since he wasn't really sure where he and Emily stood.

"I think it would be wise to listen to him Dodge. You don't want to piss him off anymore than he already is." Alan advised him.

"So how are things in the underworld these days?" Brady asked to move this conversation along.

"Nothing is really going on, but then again Greg only became source a month ago so he is still getting everything organized." Dodge explained.

"And you're sure that no one knows you're from the future?" Dom asked it would be really bad if the demons found that fact out.

"I'm positive that no one knows I'm from the future. If they even thought that I would be dead right now after the way Savannah played them. Greg just thinks that he found an ally that hates the Halliwells as much as he does." Dodge assured him.

"I didn't do that because I wanted to I did that because let's face it Greg's time is just about up. I had to get out of there while he's still alive. I know that Gideon couldn't stand me. I can honestly say that he would have killed me after something happened to Greg." Savannah said defensively.

"Just hang in there Dodge, it won't be much longer that you have to stay under. You're really in there to keep an eye on the Triad. As soon as Greg is out of the way we'll think about maybe pulling you out." Paige tried to soothe him.

"Paige, I will stay under as long as it takes because I want those bastards gone. I want every last single one of them dead. That way they won't ever have the chance to hurt any of us again." Dodge said passionately.

"Dodge, what happened before you left?" Brady asked he could tell that there was more than causal hate for the Triad in Dodge's words this was personal for him.

"Those sons a bitches killed my mom. And you know how great she was at demon hunting. She was just trying to stop them like that damn prophecy says and she died because of it. So if it is all the same to you I'm interested in seeing them pay." Dodge was on the verge of tears that he couldn't afford to let fall.

"Where have you been staying?" Paige asked him. It was her job as the oldest of her generation to look out for her younger siblings and cousins.

"A bunch of places mostly I've been crashing out wherever I can find." Dodge answered with a shrug.

"That ends now, when you can manage it you're staying here. This is your home too." Jack said putting his foot down.

"I really don't want to risk blowing my cover." Dodge protested.

"You won't blow your cover, you just have to make sure that you aren't followed. Hell, you've got them believing that you're a demon when you're really something else. I'm sure that getting home more often won't be a hard job for you." Dom spoke to him with compassion in his voice.

Dodge just nodded his head now wasn't the time to let his emotions get in the way. "Hey Paige," he said and she turned to look at him. "Happy birthday. I know that we haven't been big on celebrating getting older lately but I know that we are going to change that." He gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks Dodge, and you're right we are going to change things. We are so close to making this right. You just have to hold out a little while longer and then I promise we will be home free." Paige promised him. She intended to keep that promise.

* * *

><p>Opening Credits:<p>

Theme:

Chariot- Gavin Degraw

Starring:

Wyatt Halliwell- Wes Ramsey

Chris Halliwell- Drew Fuller

Henry Matthews Jr.- Channing Tatum

Cooper Halliwell Jr.- Paul Walker

Charles Bradford- Alex O'Loughlin

Lila Nicolae- Jordana Brewster

Roman Nicolae- Ben McKenzie

Elizabeth Shane- Bethany Joy Galeotti

Parker Halliwell- Eddie Cibrian

Troy Shane- David Boreanez

Bianca Hoyt- Marisol Nichols

Calleigh Cavanaugh- Anne Hathaway

Rachel Hoyt- Natasha Livingston

Oriana Hoyt- Jessica Biel

Chord Shane- Jake Gyllenhaal

And

Prue Halliwell- Jenifer Love Hewitt

With:

Melinda Halliwell- Amanda Bynes

Valerie Halliwell- Eliza Dushku

Penny Halliwell- Daneel Harris

Carly Matthews- Sophia Bush

Patty Matthews- Rachel Bilson

Ricky Bradford- Taylor Lautner

Jack Halliwell- Jensen Ackles

Alan Halliwell- Chris Pine

Brady Halliwell- Michael Bublé

Hailey Mitchell- Amanda Seyfried

Puck Cavanaugh- Mark Salling

Paige Halliwell-Daniela Ruah

Dominic Turner- Jonathan Rhys Meyer

Savannah Turner- Ali Larter

Chase Hoyt- Chris Evans

Billy Jenkins- Chad Michael Murray

And

Emily Bradford- Hayden Panettiere

* * *

><p>"Mom, I have yet to figure out why you still have to feed all these little urchins in the morning when I'm not even in high school anymore." Mel teased her mother and her cousins. She had her baby brother in her arms. She was amusing him by tickling his stomach every now and again.<p>

"It's simple their mothers can't cook to save their lives and I can't have them go to school starving." Piper explained in simple terms.

"Mel, I happen to resent the fact that you just called us urchins. I will have you know that I am anything but that." Hailey said in mock indignation.

"Hails, I think your little boyfriend might just be a bad influence on you. You didn't have this attitude before you started dating him." Mel said thoughtfully.

"I didn't have half the attitude I have now before I started hanging around Halliwells." Hailey countered.

"Touché, I am willing to grant you your point on that one." Mel conceded.

"This isn't fair, it was bad enough when just my twin acted like Mel, but now that Hailey is in on the act too I'm about to lose my mind." Carly protested rather loudly as she usually did.

"Leigh, I love you but you are a fucking pain in the ass more often than not." Patty told her sister sweetly sarcastic.

"Imagine that the twitches are going to get into yet another fight. I don't know what I did to be lucky enough to bear witness to it again." Penny sighed dramatically.

"I don't know Pen, I happen to think that they are pretty damn amusing." Emily said with a smirk. That was unusual for her she hardly ever smiled these days.

"I'm actually inclined to agree with Em on this one. Then again I am very easily amused these days." Mel added her opinion on the matter.

"I am keeping my mouth shut." Ricky was doing the wise thing by not saying anything.

"That's why I love you, you know better than to piss me off." Patty kissed him as a reward for not saying anything.

"Really, do you two have to be this sickening this early in the morning?" Emily asked them pleadingly.

"Emily, you know they do so I don't know why you even ask." Paige said orbing in with her son on her hip. "Like I don't know why I expect my eighteen year old twins to be able to remember their lunch money."

"That would probably be because I'm normally responsible enough to remember things like that on my own." Patty admitted.

"Here just take this damn check and put it in your account." Paige said handing a check to each of her daughters.

"Paige, you look a little stressed this morning." Piper observed.

"Yeah, I have to be in court today. Henry failed to tell me that he had to go in early and Hank has court today too so now I have no one to watch Alan." Paige said taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I can watch him I don't have to go in unless I want to. He's really not any trouble. He and Jackie are six months old they sleep a lot." Piper replied holding out her arms for her nephew.

"Thanks Piper, you're a life saver right now." Paige said gratefully handing her son over.

"I do have my usefulness every now and then." Piper joked with her.

Paige placed a quick kiss on her son's head. "You be good for Aunt Piper, you know that she won't mess with you." she warned him before orbing out.

Ricky checked his watch. "Shit, we should really get going or we're going to be late for school." He said.

"Right, Carly you're with me and Ricky today because the other three are riding together." Patty informed her sister.

"Oh joy, the only thing I ask is that you two not make me sick with your cuteness." Carly replied rolling her eyes.

"Where's Billy?" Mel asked she was surprised that her cousin wasn't here right now.

"He's already at school he said something about studying for a big test that he has and we only distract him." Patty explained and she couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"The only thing that boy is studying is Mia. If it hasn't been apparent to any of you it has been to me, he has it bad for her." Mel pointed out to them.

"As much fun as discussing this sounds we need to go." Carly said she didn't want to hear her sister and Hailey bitch if they were late for school.

* * *

><p>Troy rubbed is temples after he threw the book he had been looking at down on the table in front of him. He ran a hand over his stubbly cheeks and chin. His normally bright brown eyes looked dull from a lack of sleep. He took a sip from the cup of lukewarm sludge that couldn't even be consider coffee, that sat in front of him. He let out a long loud sigh. He had been at this for days and still he was no closer to finding an answer than he had been when he had started.<p>

"Troy, I'm thinking that suicide by horrible coffee isn't the best way to kill yourself." Bianca said setting a cup of coffee down in front of him. They were in the library of magic school and knew first hand just how terrible the coffee around this place could be.

Troy took a long sip and let out a contented sigh. "Bless you my child, you have just saved my life." He intoned solemnly.

"I would ask you how it's going, but I can see from the numerous books and the way that you look that it isn't going well." Bianca observed sitting down across from him.

"Do I really look that bad?" Troy asked with a grin.

"You look worse than bad I shudder to think about when the last time you got any sleep is. You need to shave and I'm pretty sure that you could benefit greatly from a shower and some food." Bianca told him gently.

"Damn, don't try to soften the blow at all tell me how you really feel B." Troy joked and then he grew serious. "The last time I've had any real sleep is the night Dom was born. Since then I have been combing through this shit trying to find the location of that damn sword."

"Troy, things like that don't just drop off the face of the earth. It's out there somewhere and if anyone can find it it's you." Bianca encouraged him.

"Thanks, but don't have so much faith in me. I checked every book I can think of and I've even talked to the mythical figures teacher and I've gotten nowhere." Troy groaned.

"We just might have to go with a spell on this one. It's not like it can hurt." Bianca said and she laughed when Troy gave her a look. "Ok, as long as Prue isn't the one saying it a spell can't hurt." She corrected her previous statement.

"B, there has to be at least a little clue for me to find. I can't keep working like this. I'm running myself into the ground. I have been for the last month. It would have been very nice if those kids could have dropped a little hint about where that damn thing is." Troy ran his hands over his face.

"You know that that is not their style. They are all very tight lipped about future matters. You know that you aren't going to get a damn thing out of them." Bianca replied truthfully. She wasn't going to give him false hope.

"B, what are you even doing here? I would have thought that you would be spending time with Paige today." Troy asked her. She had a lot better things to worry about than him.

"I am going to spend time with Paige. I just don't need to be worried about you. Trust me when I say that you have us all worried with the way that you're pushing yourself. It's not up to you alone to find this sword. We're a team and we help each other out." Bianca reasoned with him.

"This is the one thing that I'm great at and this is the first time that I have ever really been able to help. I just want it to seem like I'm pulling my weight. I don't want you guys to think that I'm going to flake out on you the first chance I get." Troy explained to her.

"Troy, none of us think that you're going to pick up and leave us. If you were going to do that you would have done it when you first got back home. Right now you need to take care of yourself. Get out of here go see your new brother. I would have thought you would be thrilled to have a little brother." Bianca replied.

"Well he is pretty amazing. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I left this thing alone for a few hours." Troy relented.

"Good, I was hoping you would say that. That's why I called Val." Bianca replied with a smirk pointing to his girlfriend who was making her way over to them.

"That was cold even for you. I wouldn't have called Hank on you." Troy protested.

"Only because calling Hank on her would do absolutely nothing. They are both stubborn and she doesn't listen to him." Val pointed out.

"If everything you just said wasn't right on the money I would be pissed." Bianca said making a face.

"Well, it is right so get over yourself woman." Val replied sticking her tongue out at the older woman.

"If you were still my student I would give you detention for that." Bianca shot back.

Val smirked at her. "I know I seem to have that affect on people."

"Don't start acting like Prue because I want to strangle her most of the time." Bianca retorted. She consulted her watch. "I need to get out of here so I'm trusting you to make sure that he takes care of himself at least for today."

"You've got it. I won't let him out of my sight." Val assured her before she shimmered off.

"Thank God, I thought I was never going to get her out of here." Troy said rolling his eyes.

"I have a little problem that I need your help with." Val told him seriously.

"What's the problem babe?" Troy asked trying to read her face for any clue of what was wrong.

"I haven't seen you in two days and you haven't even tried to kiss me yet." Val replied pouting.

Troy pulled her down on his lap. "I can fix that right now." he leaned his head down and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>Paige orbed into her mother's apartment with a pissed off look on her face. She could only imagine that her reason for being here right now was because Bianca had something that she wanted to yell at her about. "Mom, are you even here?" she called out. Come to think of it her mother should be at work right now.<p>

"In the kitchen." Bianca called back.

Paige just shook her head and walked in the direction of the kitchen. She was surprised to find her mother and father both there. On the kitchen table there was a cake that said Happy 21st Birthday on it.

"Happy birthday baby girl." Bianca told her with her smile.

"Happy birthday sweetie," Chris kissed her cheek.

"How did you two even know that today is birthday?" Paige asked. It wasn't like she had come out and told them when her birthday was.

"Let's just say that I have my sources and leave it at that." Bianca replied with a smirk.

"It had to be Dom. Jack, Al, Brady, and Savannah know better than to mess with me. Dom on the other hand likes to do things to get under my skin." Paige rambled to herself.

"Give the guy a break Paige, he loves you. He just wants to see you happy." Chris reasoned with her. Knowing that trying to reason with her was like trying to reason with his mother or his sister.

"Oh I'm going break something." Paige threatened.

"Is there anything that you wanted to do today? I got the day off." Bianca asked her.

"Nothing that I can think of. I haven't really celebrated my birthday the last couple of years." Paige admitted with a shrug.

"That's not going to fly with your mom and me. IF you don't tell us what you want to do we are more than capable of coming up with things all on our own." Chris informed her.

"Dad, I don't really do anything for fun anymore. It's all about demons and saving the future. I'm not sure I know how to be normal." Paige really hadn't done anything for fun in the longest time.

"You like old movies don't you?" Chris asked knowing damn good and well that she was a classic movie buff.

"Yeah, you know that I love my classic movies." Paige replied with a smile.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you would like to come with mom and me to the revival house. They show some pretty good movies and then we can go get some lunch or something." Chris suggested.

"I would actually like that a lot." Paige told him.

"Good, you didn't have much of a choice in the matter especially when it comes to me. I obviously haven't always treated you the way that I should. I just want you to know that that is going to change." Bianca told her pulling her into a hug.

"I know that mom. Trust me you're no where close to be the person who gave me up." Paige assured her letting herself feel warm and loved in her mother's embrace.

"Ok, let's get a move on here kiddo. This weekend we'll take you out and show you how to party correctly." Chris grinned at her.

"Dad, I realize that you think that you know how to party, but trust me when I say that there is no way you can keep up with the boys and me." Paige challenged him.

"You're so on." Chris said rising to the occasion.

"I'm in on this action too because I guarantee that there is no way you can out drink me of all people. Honey, it's a nice thought to have and I wish I live in fantasyland like you do but mommy is a recovering alcoholic. I think I can take you on without a problem." Bianca teased her.

Paige rolled her eyes at her mother. "Mom, you've really got to stop with the mommy comments. Seriously I am embarrassed for you when you say things like that." She joked. This really felt good. She didn't know what it was like to be this normal anymore.

* * *

><p>Roman sat bolt upright in bed when he felt someone else in there with him. He smiled softly when he opened his eyes to see that Mel had just climbed in bed with him. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked smiling as he wrapped his arm around her.<p>

"I didn't have to work last night and I had nothing better to do today. I figured I could think of ways to kill time with you." Mel told him seductively.

"Not happening Halliwell, I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work this time." Roman protested.

"And what am I trying to do? God Ro, you are so paranoid." Mel asked him innocently.

"You ma'am are trying to seduce me, like I said it is not going to work. I get tired of you having the upper hand all the time." Roman explained to her. Though she needed no explanation she knew damn well what she was doing to him.

"I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing. I just enjoy the pleasure of your company. I don't keep you around only for sex though I admit that I have never left this bed less than satisfied with you." Mel grinned innocently.

"You really need to save that innocent look for someone who knows better. We have been together for almost a year and a half now I think I know how your mind works." Roman pointed out.

"Fine, I suppose I will just have to go see my other boyfriend who doesn't make the baseless accusations that you are making now." Mel said as she pretended to get out of bed.

"I only said that you weren't going to be able to seduce me. I never said that I don't want you to try." Roman corrected her.

"Maybe I didn't come over here to have sex with you. Maybe I came over here so you could just hold me and we could feel normal for a change." Mel suggested to him.

"Baby, I will do whatever you want to do. I'm fine with it no matter what. There are ways to be intimate without having sex." Roman replied he just wanted her to be happy.

"I love you so much babe." Mel told him and she turned so that she could kiss him.

"I love you too." Roman replied pulling her closer to him.

* * *

><p>Lilly, Parker, and Billie we're all sitting around a table in P3. There were stacks of paper in front of each of them.<p>

"If I had known that I would be swimming in a sea of paperwork I would have never agreed to be the bar manager." Parker groaned this was not his idea of a good time.

"Park, it's the first of the year meaning taxes have to be done soon. It also happens to be Lilly's favorite time of year because she gets to torture me with paperwork." Billie replied she was actually being nice to him at the moment.

"Think of it this way you two, by getting this done now we get a jump on it and things get done faster. I've been working on the year-end report since November. I'm almost ready to put the finishing touches on that." Lilly informed them. She was a business major so she loved working with numbers.

"It is not right for someone to be that cheerful about the amount of paperwork that they have to do." Parker commented rolling his eyes.

"It is not as hard as you two make it out to be. All it entails is adding all the numbers for the year together. It is actually pretty easy." Lilly replied.

"Lilly, if I didn't know for a fact that you weren't a dork in high school I would believe it." Billie chuckled.

Lilly ignored both of them in favor of answering the phone call that she was getting. "What?" she asked smiling. Leaving no doubt that Jake was the one on the other end of the line. "If you need money that bad you're just going to have to shimmer over here," she replied hanging up the phone.

Jake shimmered in a second later. "Thanks for telling me bye before you hung up honey." He said sarcastically.

"Jake, you would have been here before I had time to get the words out of my mouth." Lilly told him while she shot him a look.

"This is true." Jake admitted with a nod. "So what are you guys doing today?" he asked.

"Going over the yearly earnings report. It's not fun at all, though your wife seems to think it is." Parker replied rolling his eyes.

"Don't get her started on numbers she goes off to another world when numbers are involved. She tries talking to me about it but I never have any clue as to what she is talking about." Jake admitted freely.

"Jake, do you have a reason for interrupting this fun filled meeting?" Billie asked him sarcastically.

"I need cash I don't have any and I don't have my bank card either come to think of it. Someone I know took all of that with her when she left the apartment this morning." Jake answered just as sarcastically but it was directed more at Lilly than anyone.

"Sorry babe, I thought that you had money or I wouldn't have taken it all. I realize that you detest going to the bank." Lilly replied handing him some cash.

"Thank you dear, dad and I are having a meeting over lunch and I don't want him to think that I'm broke. Although he realizes that I never go to the bank unless I have to." Jake rambled sounding like his mother.

"Ok, that's it I officially have a headache." Parker announced. He got up and went to the bar. As he looked under the bar for a bottle of aspirin he let out a high pitched squeal.

"Parker, what the fuck? You know better than to scream if there isn't a demon present." Billie asked him but there was a hint of a smirk playing on her face.

"This is way worse than a demon." Parker protested.

Jake of course had to go see what was wrong with his uncle. He found the problem and he couldn't help but laugh. It was Paige's clown Slappy. "Dude, I don't know what the big deal is. It's just Aunt Paige's old clown Slappy. I admit that it is creepy as fuck though." He of course had forgotten about Parker's profound fear of clowns.

"Jake, get that fucking thing away from me." Parker managed to stammer out.

"Jakie, I think you have forgotten that Parker is terrified of clowns." Lilly pointed out to him.

Jake slapped himself in the center of the forehead. "That's right he and Val are both scared of clowns." He said just remembering that fact. "Though I don't think that Val is as bad as he is." He chuckled.

"Please just get it out of my sight. It's really not funny." Parker pleaded with him. He sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

Billie couldn't hold back any longer she busted out laughing. "Park, you should have seen the look on your face it was priceless." She got out through the laughter.

Parker narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't think that this is funny in the least bit Billie. I am terrified of those damn things. Just you wait until I figure out what you're afraid of. I am not going to show you any mercy." He seethed. It wasn't funny to be scared of something so harmless. He could face down demons everyday but clowns reduced him to a blubbering child.

"Jake, you better get that away from him before he has a mild panic attack." Lilly advised him.

"Give that fucking thing back to Paige. Or better yet burn it I'm sure that no one would miss it." Parker ordered. He was going to talk to Chris and Henry about ways to pay Billie back for this.

* * *

><p>"Henry, calm down." Paige ordered her son.<p>

"Mom, I don't know how you can tell me to calm down. That right there is why I don't like lawyers." Henry huffed. After court neither of them had to work so they decided to go to Charmed for lunch.

"Hank, I know that that lawyer is a slime ball I have encountered him on more than one occasion. You can't take what he said in there personally he does that to all the prosecution's witnesses." Paige advised him. She didn't want him getting his temper worked up over nothing.

"The guy basically accused me of being crooked." Henry said sounding indignant.

"Henry, he was just trying to discredit you and it didn't work. You answered every question that he asked you perfectly. You are the first person that I have ever seen make him look stupid." Paige tried calming him.

Henry heaved a big sigh. "I know that, I guess he just got under my skin a little more than I like to admit. I'm used to people pissing me off, my girlfriend does that on a daily basis." He groaned as he loosened his tie.

"It's nice to know that you talk about me like that when I'm not around." Bianca said kissing him. She had just walked in with Chris and Paige.

"If I had known that you were around to hear that I would have said so much worse." Henry teased smiling up at her.

"I take it that court was not good this morning." Chris wagered.

"It was fine I just don't like lawyers." Henry replied.

"Neither do I and take it from someone who was engaged to a guy who is going to be a lawyer they are not easy people to get along with." Paige chimed in.

"Happy birthday Paige," Henry told his niece sweetly.

"Thanks Uncle Hank." Paige replied kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm almost scared to ask but what the hell have you three been up to all morning?" Henry asked.

"You don't want to know. Trust me when I say that. I let these two drag me to the revival house to watch a bunch of old movies." Bianca said rolling her eyes. It hadn't been as bad as she was trying to make it sound.

"B, you know that you enjoyed yourself just as much as Paige and I did." Chris teased her.

"Chris, I had to watch hundred year old war movies with you two. I can't say that that is my idea of a good time." Bianca replied.

"Mom, Casablanca hardly counts as a war movie. I know that it was set during World War Two, but it isn't about the war." Paige explained patiently.

"I always thought that Hank reminds me of Rick in that movie." Paige said about her son.

Henry nodded his head thoughtfully. "Yeah, I pretty much would put the woman that I love on a plane so she could be happy." He responded.

"Don't get any bright ideas I'm not going anywhere." Bianca warned him.

"You I wouldn't put on a plane, you sister on the other hand I would like to leave her stranded on an island sometimes." Henry replied. He wasn't kidding either. Oriana made his crazy as hell when she wanted to.

"I agree with you on that one, but sadly I can't do anything like that because my mother would kill me. And I don't think that you need to be reminded that we need her." Bianca pointed out to him.

"Lyn would seriously kill you with her bare hands if you did anything to your sister." Paige agreed with her.

"No, she would just nag me to death. I know the way that woman works. She called me last night and I had to resist the urge to hang up on her." Bianca said like it was no big deal.

"And then you wonder where I get it from." Paige said sounding highly indignant.

"I know where you get it from. You come by naturally but that doesn't mean that you don't get on my last nerve sometimes." Bianca commented.

"The feeling is mutual on that one. You get on my nerves a hell of a lot too. However I'm not allowed to say anything about it or dad gives me one of his looks." Paige rolled her eyes and smirked.

"If I let you two have a free for all every time you felt like it then I would never get anything done because you would be fighting all the damn time. Sometimes it is just better for us all if you both keep your mouths shut." Chris explained logically.

"Peanut, I wouldn't piss either of them off if I were you. B has a horrible temper I know this first hand. Paige has that Piper Halliwell temper going for her though; she'll kill as soon as look at you. I have the same damn temper so I know a thing or two about a thing or two." Henry informed his cousin.

"Honey, sometimes I think that your daddy dropped you on the head as a small child. Either that or I let Wyatt hold and he dropped you on your head." Paige was trying hard to fight the smile that felt forming after saying that to her son.

"I wasn't dropped on the head if anyone was then it was Wy." Henry refuted. He was nowhere near as bad as Wyatt was.

"Point taken," Paige replied after giving it a moment's thought.

"What's on the agenda for tonight? I only ask because I've got to work tomorrow night." Henry asked he wanted to know what they were doing later.

"I figured that we would all go out for a couple of hours. It wouldn't be very wise to get drunk tonight but we could go out for a little while. You and I have to work that double shift tomorrow." Chris reminded him.

Henry rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me about working that damn double. I have yet to understand why out of all the cops in that squad it has to be you and I who do it." He seethed. He was not happy about having to get up early.

"Look on the bright side at least you won't have to worry about my damn alarm keeping you from being able to sleep." Bianca pointed out to him.

"You're assuming that I'm going home with you tonight." Henry smirked at her.

"You know that you won't wake up for your alarm if you don't sleep over." Bianca reminded him.

"I have no trouble getting up for my alarm. But I will take you up on your offer because between Prue and Chuck and Wyatt and Liz I'm about ready to pull my hair out." Henry replied with a sigh.

"They can't be that bad to live with." Paige threw out there only to get a glare from her son and her nephew.

"They are worse than bad none of them are fit to be around normal human beings." Chris tried making his aunt comprehend just what he had to live with.

"I'm sorry I can't be sympathetic to you when I have to live with Carly." Paige loved her daughter but the girl was a big pain in the ass.

"Touché, I'll give you that one mom." Henry said nodding his head solemnly.

* * *

><p>Cole walked into Nicole's hospital room with his arm thrown around Chord's shoulders. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. If anyone were to ask him he would have told them that his son was perfect. "Nic, look who I found at home." He said pointing to Chord.<p>

"Chord, I haven't seen you in two days. I was worried about you." Nicole told him.

Chord went and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you. I was helping Troy with his little project but we didn't get anywhere. Last night he got pissed and told me to get away from him. So I figured it would be a good idea if I let him have some time to himself." He replied.

"Do you want to hold your little brother?" Cole asked him. He had his son in his arms. Chord looked at him like he was insane. "Don't look at me like that you know that Nic thinks of you as a son. Do you want to hold him or not?"

"Sure Cole, I would love to hold him." Chord replied. Cole settled Dom in Chord's arms. "Hey there little guy, I can't say that your mommy is going to let you spend a lot time with Troy and me because we will have you as bad as we are. You sure are handsome though. I'm gonna have to ask you to go easy on your mom because she didn't have it easy raising Troy and me. We were pretty bad but she is pretty great. And I guess your dad is ok too. I want to tell you a little story about your mom though she took me in when everyone else had turned their backs on me. So you be good for her." He said kissing him on the head.

"Chord Isaiah don't you dare make me cry." Nicole warned him playfully.

"Dom and I were having a private conversation no one told you to listen to it. I should have warned you that I was going to get pretty sappy." Chord joked.

Cole picked up the football that was lying in his son's crib and looked at Nicole with a question in his eyes. "Where did Dom get this?" he asked.

Nicole smiled. "Wyatt gave it to him. He told him when he was big enough he would show him how to use it." She told him.

"That's answers my next question about Liz being here then." Cole replied.

"Lizzie was here but I made her leave with Wyatt. Dom and I needed some alone time. It was funny though Wyatt tested his rooting reflex again. I didn't really think of him as a doctor until I saw him do that." Nicole informed him.

"Nic, you block out Halliwell being a doctor because it is a damn scary thought." Chord threw out there.

"My daughter happens to be married to him so I try not to think about it too much. Wyatt does happen to be smarter than everyone acts like he is though. I'm not saying that he has a lot of common sense but he is book smart." Nicole chuckled.

"Has Troy been by to see you?" Cole asked. He hadn't seen his girlfriend's son in days.

"No, but he's busy and knowing him he hasn't slept in days. God knows I don't want him here unless he's showered." Nicole replied shaking her head.

"Aw, mom, you shouldn't talk about me like that I have very tender feelings." Troy said coming in the door he had showered before he came to see her.

"Troy Timothy, you have no idea how worried I have been about you. I thought I was going to have to bail you out of jail in a foreign country. I'm really not in a condition to be up doing things like that right now." Nicole scolded him for not checking in and letting her know that he was ok. But really this was Troy she didn't know what else to expect from him.

Troy laughed at her. "Mom, I haven't been in any foreign countries since last week when I was digging around. I haven't left magic school in two days if it makes you feel any better. I have been researching and that reminds me why we typically leave that sort of thing to Lizzie. The only reason I'm here now is because B made Val drag me out of there."

"It's ok Troy, reading isn't your strong suit. I was actually under the impression that you didn't know how to read." Chord teased him.

"If you weren't holding my baby brother right now I would sock you on principal." Troy shot at him. He took Dom from him and cradled the newborn in his arms. "Hi buddy, I don't know what Lizzie and Chord have told you but I'm your cool sibling. We you get bigger I'm going to show you how to go exploring. You and I are going to have so much fun together and when mommy isn't watching I'm going to teach you how to gamble better than Chord and I combined." He told the little boy in his arms.

"Troy, I was looking forward to having a child without the gambling fever in his blood. But I guess that that is too much to ask." Nicole said arching an eyebrow at her oldest child.

"Mom, those are the only two things that I can really teach this kid. I have to bond with him over something. If it makes you feel any better I will wait until he is at least two before I start teaching him how to play poker." Troy replied with a grin.

"It could be worse Nic, he could want to teach him how to demon hunt." Cole chuckled.

"That reminds me I brought you something." Troy told his brother. He pulled a pair of fuzzy dice out of his jacket pocket. "I got him these to go over his crib." He smiled proudly.

"I should have known that you would do something like that. He is just getting all kind of presents today. Liz brought him clothes and Wyatt brought him a football." Nicole laughed at him.

"Halliwell and his damn football obsession. I played too but I'm not that big on it. But then again I think that Wyatt remembers the time fondly because he had two good knees then." Troy replied shaking his head.

"Do you mind if I see my son?" Cole asked him he smiled every time he said the word son. He knew that he was great at fathering children he just didn't know what kind of dad he was going to make. Troy handed him the baby. "What you doing today Dom?" he asked. "Were you good for mommy while daddy was gone?"

"He was very good he only cried twice. The first time because he was wet and then again because he was hungry." Nicole told him smiling. She loved the way he looked with that baby in his arms. She was glad that she had a man that she could raise her children with.

"That's daddy's good boy. I knew that you would be easy on mommy. I think you might be better behaved than her big babies are." Cole laughed when he saw the looks he was getting from Troy and Chord.

* * *

><p>"So you mean to tell me that Parker acted like a little bitch over a damn clown?" Wyatt asked Lilly. That story had already spread its way around the members of the thirteen.<p>

Lilly couldn't help laughing. "Oh yeah, it was bad I actually thought that he was going to cry."

"I don't think that the two of you are funny. As I matter of fact I think you're acting like a couple of jackasses." Parker protested.

"Really you guys, it is not nice to make fun of someone for being scared of something." Prue interjected. They were all in Voodoo hanging out since it was Paige's birthday. They had the private room in back that was equipped with a dart board and pool table.

"Even when that something is Aunt Paige's clown Slappy?" Jake asked his sister.

"That fucking clown is scary as shit Jake don't even play like that." Val said cringing she wasn't as bad as Parker when it came to clowns but they still scared her.

"I agree with Val, I've been telling her for years that she needs to get rid of that damn thing. It scares the shit out of me and I'm not even scared of clowns. But mom seems to have a really sadistic sense of humor." Henry bitched just thinking about that damn thing gave him the creeps.

"You are all a bunch of babies." Mel said shaking her head at them.

"Mel, they have to have something to bitch and moan about. You should know this by now." Roman pointed out to his girlfriend.

"Shut up Shrimp," Parker and Val yelled at him in unison.

"You people need to keep it down I'm trying to play pool here." Paige bitched. She was playing pool with Chord and she wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Really don't give her anything to blame this loss on. She fails to take into account that left handed people just shouldn't play pool." Chord was risking his life by making fun of her.

"I don't know about Hank but I take offense to that statement." Mel said defensively.

"I take offense to it too." Henry went on the record.

"B, I honestly don't know how you could have given birth to someone who plays pool this bad." Chord was just digging himself a deeper hole with Paige.

"I wouldn't mess with her if I were you Chord. I'm not going to be able to save you if she decides to do something to you." Bianca warned him.

"Like you would save him if you could." Rachel laughed at her cousin.

"This is true Chord does have a tendency to get on my nerves." Bianca agreed with a nod of her head.

"Chord, just shut up before I beat with my pool stick. I realize that something like that has probably happened to you before but I will still do it." Paige said conversationally.

"Ok, I'm sorry let's just go back to playing." Chord said putting his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I have a better idea, let's start a new game and this time we'll play for money. I think a hundred bucks sounds fair." Paige had her poker face on now.

"Paige, I'm warning you that you don't want to do that Chord is really good. Let's face it Pal we've all seen you play pool and you don't play worth a damn." Dom advised knowing that telling her not to do something was the sure fire way to get her to do it.

"I'll be fine Dom, I've got the money." Paige replied rolling her eyes at him.

"For someone who likes to run off at the mouth as much as you do I say we make the bet two fifty." Chord turned down her previous offer.

"You're on." Paige agreed shaking hands with him.

"B, you better stop her I have seen Chord in action he can beat even the most seasoned players." Oriana warned her sister.

"She's a big girl O, she knows what she's doing." Bianca replied biting her lip she didn't what Paige thought she was doing. She had been watching her play all night and she really wasn't that good.

"Paige does shit like this all the time even though she knows that she can't play to save her life." Jack said shaking his head. Nothing that his niece was capable of even surprised him anymore.

"Let her get her ask kicked she'll learn." Alan piped up.

"She'll kick your ass if you don't shut up." Savannah reminded him unnecessarily.

"Just shut up and let the girl play." Brady said shaking his head.

Chord had the balls all racked up. "Ladies first, I'll let you break." He offered.

"That's why you can break." Paige smiled at him sarcastically.

"Now this ought to be good." Chris commented.

Chord made a decent break and he managed to get a ball in one of the pockets. "I'm stripes you're solids." He said. He made two more balls in before missing his next shot.

Paige stepped up to the table and sank all of her balls in without really trying. "Eight ball corner pocket." She called her shot before she sank the ball.

Chord looked at her in disbelief. "What the hell just happened?" he asked his mouth hanging open.

"You my friend have just been hustled. I can't believe that you of all people did not see that one coming. You are supposed to be a conman." Paige couldn't help laughing at him. "I mean there is no way that you honestly thought that I am that bad at pool."

"That's my girl. I knew that she was up to something." Bianca laughed.

"Chord, I can't believe that you just allowed yourself to be hustled by Paige of all people. You are never going to be able to live this down." Chuck said. He knew better than to trust that girl.

"Really Isaiah, I taught you better than to do things like that. For the love of God man she is B's daughter. You should have fucking known that the girl can play pool." Troy said using his middle name.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now." Chord said giving Paige the money that he owed her.

"This is just a thought but maybe we shouldn't be encouraging his gambling. We all know that he always loses and then he winds up owning money to everyone. We are then the ones who have to bail his ass out." Calleigh brought it up because it seemed like the thing to do.

"It wouldn't be any fun if we didn't let Chord make a fool out of himself." Liz said dismissively.

"Uncle Frank is going to be so pleased when he hears about this." Chord groaned.

"You're kidding yourself if you think that my dad can gamble. I know I say a lot of shit about my mom, but that woman can run a con. She taught me how granted she only taught so I wouldn't end up getting myself killed, but still she is good." Bianca had to give credit where credit was due.

"I think that is the nicest thing I have ever heard you say about grandma." Paige was still doubled over laughing.

"Well, the woman had to have one redeeming quality." Bianca said to cover up her earlier remark. She really did love her mother she just didn't want it to get around that she cared about her so much.

"Boys, and Savannah I have to hand it to you guys you played the part perfectly." Paige said gratefully.

"Someone had to kick Chord's ass. I'm sick to death of losing to him at poker all the time." Savannah didn't want Paige to think that she had done something nice for her. But that was just the kind of relationship that they had. They pretended that they didn't like each other when nothing could be further from the truth.

"Paige, I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't take part in all of your schemes." Dom pointed out to her.

"Dominic, in case you've forgotten you're not my boyfriend anymore." Paige reminded him.

"Then what are we?" Dom asked a highly amused look on his face because he knew damn well what she was about to say.

"We're fuck buddies." Paige said like he should have thought of that himself.

"Well then forgive me for having actual feelings for you." Dom pouted playfully.

"I have feelings for you too, that's the damn problem otherwise I would have been rid of your ass months ago." Paige grumbled.

"That right there is one sick fucking relationship if I don't say so myself." Mel commented shaking her head.

"Agreed," Henry nodded his head vigorously.

"Hank, you and I should think about heading home for the night we have to be up in a few hours for work." Chris said pointing to his watch.

"B, you ready?" Henry asked her.

"Anytime you are." Bianca replied. She went and kissed Paige on the cheek. "Happy birthday baby, I promise you that drinking contest this weekend." She told her.

"You're on mom, I love you." Paige replied.

"Love you too kiddo." Bianca replied before she took Henry's hand and allowed him to walk her out to the car.

"Rach, can I stay with tonight?" Chris asked his girlfriend.

"Of course I have to get up early too." Rachel smiled at him. She knew they wouldn't get much sleep but she was ok with that.

"I love you baby, please behave. No bar fights." Chris said kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"I love you too daddy, but I can't make any promises." Paige replied sticking her tongue out at him. For the first time in a long time she actually felt normal and that was because of her parents.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the first chapter guys I hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking that we might do a little shorter chapters this time to make up for how long it took to get the last episode out. Nicole and Cole make the cutest little family I have to say that I loved their scenes with baby Dom. Paige and B really do care more about each other than they like to let on. Poor Dodge he is in pain and it's evident, we're going to learn more about him this episode though. Who would have thought that Troy was good at something other than gambling? He pretty much proved that he does have other uses last episode though so we can't be too hard on him. Leave it to Paige to not want to celebrate her birthday. Next chapter I think we're going to have to check in on the younger kids and Greg just to make sure that they aren't up to no good. Until next time please review.


	2. Love Hurts

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Love Hurts<p>

Jake was in his office pretending to do some work. That way if his dad stuck his head in the door he would look like he was doing something other than daydreaming. He would be glad when the new school semester started then he would be able to get away with coming into the office even less than he did now. The only reason he had been coming into work everyday was because he got bored in the apartment without Lilly. He was not shocked when he looked up to find someone standing in his doorway he was more shocked with who it was.

"Is there something that I can do for you Cole?" Jake asked. He wasn't cold towards him because God knows that the man hadn't done anything to warrant that. He wasn't entirely happy to see him either though.

"I was hoping that you and I could have a talk." Cole began. He didn't know how to play things with this kid. He risked pissing him off no matter how he worded what he was about to say.

Jake thought about it a second before he nodded. "Sure come on in and shut the door behind you. At least talking to you will save me from having to do any real work for a while."

Cole shut the door behind him and he took a seat in the chair across from him. "So how's married life treating you?" he asked him to break the ice.

Jake smiled widely at that question. "It's really good, even her ice cold feet when she gets in bed at night." He shook his head and then grew serious. "What can I do for you Cole?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Dom. I know that I have no right to ask you for anything but I was hoping that I could count on you to be there for him. You're a really great guy Coop and I want my son to know you." Cole figured he would compliment him there was no way he could get too pissed off if he did that.

Jake sighed before he leaned back in his chair. "In what way are you talking about Cole?" he hoped he wasn't going with this where he thought he was going. He had just now gotten shit straight in his head a little bit he didn't need anything to complicate it again.

"If you want to get technical about it you are his brother. I just want you to know that you are more than welcome to have a relationship with him if that is what you want." Cole ventured.

"Cole, I can't I wish I could but I just can't. It has nothing to do with Dom and everything to do with the issues that I have regarding half of who I am. I'm just not secure enough." Jake said gently. He couldn't think of Dom as his brother because then it would mean that on some level he was acknowledging that Cole was his father.

"You are a really great big brother Coop, but I understand if you can't." Cole replied. He didn't know what he was doing trying to reach out to the son that he had given up. He had no right to disrupt his life like this.

"There's nothing wrong with me being Uncle Jake is there?" Jake asked he could at least do that then he wouldn't have to compromise who he was.

Cole smiled. "There is nothing wrong at all with you being Uncle Jake. If that's all I can get then I'll take it. I know that at some point you and I are going to have to talk about the issues between us."

"There's no issues between us. My dad is right down the hall and I know that. I don't hate you like I used to if that's what you're talking about. I can't hate you anymore you've saved our asses far too many times for that." Jake replied with a shrug.

"I'm the reason that you have to suppress half of who you are and I know what that is like. If I hadn't become the source then you would just be a normal witch." Cole pointed out to him.

"My mother is a Charmed One there is no way that I would have been a normal witch. Trust me on this one Cole if we were meant to change things then regrets wouldn't have been invented. The regrets we have build character and they help us to become better people than we were before because we don't make the same mistakes that we regret." Jake was pretty wise when he wanted to be he just didn't always let it show.

"Wow I can honestly say that that was pretty deep for a twenty-one year old." Cole nodded his head thoughtfully.

Jake was glad when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he called.

"Hey somebody wanted to see his big brother." Coop said he had Phil in his arms.

"Cole and I were just talking battle strategy. It was nothing important." Jake said he got up from behind his desk and took his brother into his arms. "Did you miss me Phil?" he asked and the little boy just babbled something. "I missed you too buddy."

Cole looked at Coop and shook his head. "Don't look at me I gave no clue what goes on between the two of them. They seem to understand each other though." Coop said laughing he knew that there was more to Cole shaking his head though.

"That either means one of them is really smart or one of them has an underdeveloped brain." Cole chuckled.

"They connect on a really deep level." Coop said joking around.

"You wanna call Lilly? I'm sure that she would like to talk to you." Jake asked his little brother. "Let's call Lilly." He said.

"Look now he has decided it is a good idea to have him call his wife." Cole laughed.

"I don't pretend to understand it. I just have to live with it." Coop replied shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Piper, you have no idea how stressed I am right now." Prue told her sister as she pushed her glasses up on her nose.<p>

"What are you stressed about Prue?" Piper asked knowing she was going to find out what was bothering her whether she wanted to know or not.

"No one told me that this much work goes into owning your own business. I have to deal with the bank and getting equipment. It is enough to drive me insane." Prue vented to her sister.

"It is hard work at first I won't lie to you and say it's not. But once you get everything up and running you don't have so much to worry about. As it stands I don't even have to go into work unless I want to. The kids pretty well keep a handle on things for me." Piper replied.

"I don't remember it being this hard when you first opened P3." Prue whined.

"I didn't have kids when I opened P3 that makes it a little bit more difficult. Chris and Wyatt were still both really little when I opened Charmed and trust me between those two and all the work I had to do I was drained. But trust me you get paid back as soon as my kids were old enough to help out I put them to work." Piper informed her.

"Then you wonder why we accuse you of using us a slave labor." Mel said coming down to the kitchen. She had to work tonight so she had slept pretty late.

"Shouldn't you still be sleeping Paige?" Piper asked her.

"No, I'm wide awake I can't sleep anymore. You have me confused with Jackie, you can't put me down for a nap anytime you feel like it." Mel replied sarcastically.

"I wouldn't dream of it Mel." Piper rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"Mom, I'm kinda hungry." Mel said knowing that there was no way Piper would refuse her.

"Do you want breakfast or lunch?" Piper asked.

"Lunch would be good." Mel replied.

"The only reason you're getting food out of me is because you have to work tonight." Piper stipulated. She didn't know who she was trying to kid that girl had her wrapped around her little finger.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to work until tonight. Poor Chris and Hank had to be at work at three this morning they won't get off until six tomorrow morning." Mel threw out there.

"Holy shit, that's like a triple shift." Prue said in disbelief.

"To the boys that is a double. They won't even be tired when they get off, according to them they are used to doing shit like this." Mel shook her head. Her brother and her cousin really didn't surprise her with anything that they did.

"Mel, those two boys have something wrong with them in the head. They aren't exactly very bright sometimes." Piper pointed out to her.

"I realize this mom. That's why Jason is my partner. He tends to get me in less trouble than those other two do. Chris and I would fight over his need to protect me. And Hank and I wouldn't get anything done because would be too busy playing around." Mel commented.

"At least she's honest. I honestly don't know how Andy ever gets anything done with the group of cops that he has to deal with." Prue said.

"Most of those guys are a bunch of douche bags. I take a lot of flack from them for being the only woman on the squad." Mel informed them.

"I can't imagine that that goes over well with your brother or your cousin." Piper mused.

"It doesn't, Hank told me not to worry about it but it pisses him off anytime they start on me. It's alright though because I have a better arrest record than any of those idiots." Mel chuckled.

"Our dear Henry Jr. has quite the temper when provoked. I'm surprised that he hasn't knocked one of their lights out." Prue said thoughtfully.

"The only thing that stops him is he has a clean work record and he wants to keep it that way. He doesn't have so much as a complaint against him. If he decks another officer that is subject to change." Mel explained to them.

"It's about time that he learned to control his temper. I'll never forget the time he got arrested and Nicole had to use every bit of influence that she had to keep it from going on his record." Piper said shaking her head. She was glad that her nephew had finally gotten over being crazy.

"Mom, all the Halliwell cousins with a bad temper got your temper and none of us know how to control it." Jack pointed out as he walked into the room with Jeremiah.

"Jackson, if you didn't have your son with you right now I would tell you what I think about what you just said." Piper warned him.

Jack shot a rueful grin in her direction. "I'm sure that you would mom." Then he turned to his son. "Jeb, tell grandma that we're not scared of her."

Jeremiah shook his head violently. "I not telling grandma that I not crazy." He had more sense than his father.

"Jackie, I think that he might be smarter than you." Mel teased her brother.

"I hope so, a smart person wouldn't have the messy love life that I have." Jack said wistfully. All he wanted was to make things right with Emily but she was keeping him at arm's length.

"That's not true. Hank is highly intelligent and he has the messiest love life of anyone I know." Mel reminded him.

"That right there is the shit that happens to you when you fall in love with a Hoyt woman. Trust me I know first hand how that is." Jack grumbled

"Do you want to talk about it?" Piper asked him gently.

"The last thing I want to do is talk about it mom. But thanks for the offer. I'm entirely too sober to even think about it." Jack replied with a smile.

"Do you want to talk about the Emily situation?" Prue asked her nephew.

"That is the second to last thing that I want to talk about. I made that particular mess all on my own. I like to think that I can clean it up by myself but I'm not so sure about that." Jack said shaking his head.

"I'm not taking sides here, but you did lie to her. I'm thinking that it might have been a good idea to tell her that you were engaged before she found out the way that she did." Mel threw out there.

"Mel, leave it to you to remind me that I behaved like a complete and total ass." Jack said with a roll of his eyes.

"That's what older sisters are for." Mel gave him a sarcastic smile.

* * *

><p>"Penny, here I am baring my soul to you and you are laughing at me." Emily bitched at her best friend.<p>

"I'm sorry but I can't help it Em. You're such an easy target right now. You need to talk to him." Penny replied after stifling her laughter.

"The last thing in the world I want to do right now is talk to Jack." Emily said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah and the proof of that is you can't go five minutes without bringing his name up in conversation." Penny responded sarcastically.

"Penny, he lied to me he has been lying to me for months. I can't just forgive that." Emily tried to reason with her.

"Em, you have to still care about him or it wouldn't bother you that much." Penny pointed out to her.

"Of course I still care about him, he was my first. Those types of feelings don't go away easily. But I can't get over the sting of what he did to me." Emily sighed and laid her head down on the lunch table.

"She's still droning on and on about Jack I see." Hailey observed as she and Mia walked up to the table.

"Oh yeah, she can't go five seconds without bringing him up." Penny replied.

"Not that anyone ever asks my opinion on matters but I think that it might be wise to give him another chance if he still means that much to you." Mia advised.

"I'll do that when you get your head out of your ass and see that Billy likes you." Emily spit out sarcastically.

"Billy does not like me like that. That is you making something out of nothing." Mia replied but she was blushing a little bit.

"God spare another of Mia's pessimistic rants on love and life in general." Carly sighed as she sat down.

"Leigh, I do believe that you are just as bad as she is when it comes to love." Patty pointed out to her twin.

"Charlie deep down they know that they are all jealous of what you and I have together." Ricky said cockiness oozing from his words.

"I object to that I might dog love every now and again but I'm no where near as bad as Mia is. Besides at least I don't have the gloomy outlook on life that that girl has." Carly defended herself.

"I don't think of it as her being gloomy I like to think that she is just being real." Billy walked over just in time to catch the tail end of that conversation.

"Thank you Billy, I knew that there had to be someone out there who understood me." Mia said gratefully.

"I'm sure that he would like to be able to understand you a lot better than he does now." Penny said suggestively.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about cousin of mine." Billy said innocently. He knew damn good and well that he was totally into Mia.

"Sure you don't know what she's talking about. It's not like you have to pick your chin up every time that she walks into a room." Carly said sarcastically. In the absence of Val it was her job to make sure that everyone in their group was in a relationship. She didn't have to like the job she just got stuck with it.

"Billy, they don't know what they're talking about. Honestly I sometimes think that they just say things because they like to hear the sound of their own voices." Mia addressed him.

"That's true most of them are Halliwells so they do like to talk a lot." Billy agreed.

"Billy, I don't know why I must remind of this again, but you are a Halliwell too. Anything bad you say about one of us you're saying about yourself. Maybe it would be wise of you to think before you say something like that in the future." Patty suggested.

"Why would I want to do something like that? There is no fun in it if I can't piss you off a little bit." Billy asked in retort.

"You make me want to hire B to kill you sometimes." Patty told him in a conversational tone.

"I seem to have that effect on people." Billy responded with a smug smile.

"You are so much like my mother that it isn't funny." Penny said rolling her eyes.

"What can I say? It's better than being like Aunt Piper." Billy replied with a shrug.

"I'm right with you on that one. I'm so glad that Mel isn't here anymore to suck all the fun out of everything." Carly agreed with him.

"Now I'm the one who has to make you juveniles behave. I wouldn't wish that job on my worst enemy." Patty rolled her eyes. She didn't know how these people got on some of the topics that they got on but she was forced to listen to their bullshit.

* * *

><p>"Heya Huckleberry, whatcha' doin' in so early?" Jimmy asked his son in his usual slow drawl.<p>

"Well, I didn't have anything better to do so I figured that I would come in and help with prep work. And I don't know how many times I have to ask you not to call my Huckleberry in public." Roman answered and he just had to bitch about the name his father insisted upon calling him.

"I've been calling you that since before you were born. It's a little hard for me to change my ways now." Jimmy explained to him.

"Jimmy, I don't know if I've ever told you this but you give me a headache." Roman shook his head and sighed.

"The feeling is mutual on that one. The way you insist upon telling me not to call you that drives me insane." Jimmy informed him.

"The way you insist on messing up my work station drives me insane." Roman countered.

"It was my work station first." Jimmy came back.

"Well it's mine now. You should check the billing I'm pretty sure it lists Roman Nicolae as head chef not Jimmy Ward." Roman pointed out to him.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm the one you got your talents from so I'm the better chef." Jimmy went on these two could go around in circles for days before they ever tired of arguing with each other.

"Would you two quit bickering like an old married couple?" Val asked them.

"What the hell are you doing in so early?" Roman asked her.

"If you must know Frodo, I was bored so I decided to come into work. Bad things tend to happen when I'm left on my own with nothing at all to do. Since Troy is on his crazy search right now that leaves out some of the more interesting ways for me to spend my time." Val replied with a smirk.

"Ok, first of all don't call me Frodo. Second of all don't ever allude to your sex life ever again. I don't need to know what goes on between you and Troy behind closed doors." Roman said doing a full body shake.

"Val, have I ever told you that I like your sassiness?" Jimmy asked her with a big grin on his face.

"That is very sweet of you Jimmy, I don't know why some of that charm couldn't have brushed off on your son." Val retorted.

"Val, I really don't want to have to explain to Mel why I finally killed you, but I will. Besides that I was kinda hoping I would go to jail for killing Prue not for killing you." Roman informed her seriously.

"You and Prue love to argue with each other and you know it. I can't believe you would suggest otherwise." Val said like he was talking insanity.

"I don't love fighting with her she is a stubborn ass who always has to be right. What my brother sees in her I will never know." Roman scoffed at the idea that he liked anything about Prue.

"You're one to talk. You're dating Mel, that girl is enough to drive you insane." Val pointed out to him.

Jimmy gave a crooked grin. "I don't know what you're making a big deal about I like Mel she don't take no shit."

"I happen to love Mel." Roman said sounding defensive.

"I can't believe that I'm about to say this but you should be made a saint for that. We all know that she has been one more bitch to be around for the last year." Val actually said something nice about him.

"Cut her some slack Val that thing with Ken made her question everything about herself. Don't tell her that I told you this but she still has nightmares about him." Roman replied seriously looking her in the eyes as he spoke.

"Mel will bounce back she always does and despite the fact that I like to give you a hard time, I know you love her because of how worried you are about her." Val had just said two nice things about Roman in a row.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day when you were this nice to me." Roman said in shock.

"The only reason that I'm being this nice to you is because you make my ape shit crazy cousin not so nuts." There was the Val that everyone knew and loved so much.

Roman shrugged, "I'll take what I can get when I can get it."

"Huckleberry, you really need to quit while you're ahead. You have no business matching wits with this girl she will mop the floor with you." Jimmy advised him.

"So much for family loyalty Jimmy. You're my damn father you're supposed to be on my side not Val's." Roman said incredulously.

"I'm just looking out for you. I'm trying to keep you from looking like a fool." Jimmy replied.

A small smirk graced Val's lips. "Too late," she couldn't help laughing when Roman shot her a death glare.

* * *

><p>"I really wish you people could find a way to make the thirteen and the eleven hurry up and vanquish these damn demons. I've been around them so long I'm starting to think like them." Dodge bitched.<p>

"Dean, if it was possible we would, but they have to do this in their own time." Paige told her younger cousin gently.

"The only good thing is that my empathy isn't bothering me because demons don't have emotions. Other than that I'm about to go insane." Dodge replied in a reasonable tone. "And while we're at it you can stop calling me Dean. It reminds me of my mom and that is the last person I need to be reminded of right now. I don't have time to have an emotional break down."

"Maybe you should take a minute to grieve. You're not going to be able to face it until you do." Brady advised him.

"I've faced it, I face it every day. It's all I can do some days not to go nuts and kill every demon in sight. I'm right there working with the ones that killed her and I have to pretend that everything is fine. It's not fine though and it's never going to be ok that she's gone. So I don't know how grieving or any of your other psycho babble bullshit is going to help." Dodge raged at him.

"Dodge, he was just trying to help you." Dom told him.

Dodge ran his hands over his face and sighed. "I know that he was trying to help, but I don't need any help. What I need is for them to fix this so I don't have to ever deal with it. When I wake up in the mornings just for a second everything is right with the world but then I remember that she's gone and I'm back here trying to make sure that it never happens." He went off on a tangent and the others just left him to it.

"I know that this question is probably going to piss you off, but how is your dad holding up?" Savannah asked him.

"I don't know, he did what he does best he buried himself in his work and since his work takes him away a lot that makes it so much better for him. We all know that he is damn good at running away." Dodge didn't want to think about his dad those emotions while different than the ones he had over his mother's death were still emotions that he couldn't afford to have at the moment.

"Who's taking care of your sisters?" Brady asked him concerned.

"I was and that was the main reason that I gave Victor as to why I shouldn't be the one to do this job. But after Charlie said no he insisted that I be the one to do it. I told him that I wasn't cut out for this job. I've got cupid blood in me, I'm more of a lover. He said that my ability to copy any power that I come in contact with would serve well in this situation and we all know that there is no reasoning with Vic once his mind is made up." Dodge ranted.

"Dodge, I promise you that we are going to stop those fuckers. They won't ever have the chance to hurt you again." Alan swore to him.

"The bitch part of this is if I had stayed home like she asked me to she would have never been distracted and she would still be here right now." Dodge spit out bitterly.

"You're just as hard headed as your mom is you can't blame yourself for that." Paige counseled him.

Dodge let out a derisive snort. "It's my fault I can't lay the blame anywhere else." He reasoned.

"Try blaming the demons. I know that it's something that I have a hard time with, but you and I have got to learn that we can't shoulder the blame ourselves. I understand why I do it I'm Piper Halliwell's son and that makes me a control freak by nature. But you're Phoebe Halliwell's grandson you should be more laid back." Jack said coming into the attic.

"You're really one to talk Jack. You crawled into a bottle when Lyn got killed." Dodge shot back hatefully.

"I'll admit it, I didn't handle it well at all. I still go over those last few hours in my mind all the time. Maybe it was my fault that she was distracted. I know that if I had it to do all over again I wouldn't have picked that stupid fight with her about getting married. It seems so unimportant now. Lyn was carrying my child and I couldn't protect her that is something that I just couldn't live with. So yeah I did turn to booze the reason that they are all telling you to face it is because they don't want you to end up like me. I'm twenty-three years old and I have as many regrets as someone four times my age." Jack said passionately. "But we can't change the past we have to work on making the future better." He went on.

"That's easier said than done I'm not the demon hunter that the rest of you are. I'm just a witch who happens to be part cupid. I don't know what good I can do." Dodge replied with a shrug.

"I'm half witch half cupid and I hold my own just fine." Brady said.

"You're also like the god of love. You are more than half witch half cupid." Dodge argued.

"I know that this isn't what you want to hear but you need to have faith that we can do this. Faith that things will turn out better this time around, faith that we're doing the right thing. Faith that Paige won't get our asses in a bind." Jack made a lame attempt at humor.

"That's not funny Jackson." Paige said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought it was damn funny Paige." Jack defended himself.

"And I think that your face looks funny Jack." Paige shot back.

"Don't start children. My empathy can't take it today." Alan warned them.

"Al, you know that you can take your empathy and shove it up your ass sideways." Paige said in a cordial tone.

"I would love it if for once you could all make it through the day without fighting." Savannah said she knew it wasn't going to happen but she was allowed to dream.

"Dream on Blondie, we all like fighting with each other too much to give it a rest. You should damn well know that by now." Jack said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Albie, I don't know if I've ever told you this or not but I can't stand your cousin." Savannah told her boyfriend.

"I know you don't like him and he doesn't like you either so you're even." Alan replied chuckling.

"This whole situation could be resolved if he would just admit that he ate that damn pie." Savannah said to get a rise out of Jack.

"I won't admit to something that I didn't do. For the last fucking time I didn't eat that whole fucking pie." Jack replied hotly.

"Jackie, everyone that knows you knows that you love pie. There is no shame if you were the one who ate it." Paige said to aggravate him.

"One more word about that fucking pie and I swear I'm going to lose my mind." Brady seethed. He got so tired of hearing about that pie.

"I want someone to mention that pie again because insane Phil is funny as hell." Dodge said grabbing his sides from laughing so hard. Brady wasn't going to begrudge anyone who made that kid laugh right now. His nephew was going through hell.

"I don't know when Savannah is going to get over that damn pie. You would think that the boy killed someone." Alan said shaking his head.

"The fat ass knows he ate it like he eats everything, I don't know why he just won't admit to it." Savannah just couldn't let it go.

"That's it I'm going to that thing I call a brother and I'm going to say, 'hey evil brother, you know that bitch sister of yours that double crossed you? You remember her well? Good, I'm going to lock her up in your dungeon and you can do whatever you want to her.'" Brady went off on a Phoebe like rant.

Dom was laughing so hard he was crying. "Dodge was right, insane Phil is funny as hell."

"Insane Phil isn't a very pleasant person to be around, because if he is insane then I have to act like I have some good sense." Paige protested. If anyone in their group got to act like they were crazy then it was going to be her.

* * *

><p>Penny was lying across her bed with one of schoolbooks sitting in front of her. She had just finished her homework and now she was relaxing. It was nice not to have her mother breathing down her neck for a change. Phoebe had been really good about giving her, her space lately. It helped that her older siblings were coming around more and their mother had them to focus some of her attention on.<p>

"You look really deep in thought Pens." Huck said teleporting into his girlfriend's room. He had to stifle his laughter when he saw her jump.

Penny turned to glare at her boyfriend. "Puck, you scared the hell out of me. You can't just teleport in here like that and scare the shit out of me whenever you feel like it." She huffed but in all reality she was glad to see him.

Huck shot her a charming smile. "Don't even act like you're not glad to see me because we both know that you are. Besides that I'm really glad to see you I've missed you this week." he told her.

"You act like we don't see each other at work all the time." Penny said rolling her eyes.

"I know that we see each other at work all the time but it's not the same thing as getting to spend some alone time with you." Huck replied.

"My mom will have a fit if she finds you in here." Penny pointed out to him but she pulled him down on the bed with her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" Huck asked with a smirk on his face.

Penny arched an eyebrow at him and smiled. "You do have a point. We both know that I love a good challenge." She replied thoughtfully before she pressed her lips to his.

Huck chuckled at that. "That's why you're dating me, I like to think that I'm a pretty big challenge."

"Deep down you're not as bad as you like to make yourself out to be. Underneath the massive ego you are a big softy. You just don't want anyone to know that." Penny teased him.

"I can't have you saying things like that my sex god reputation will suffer greatly." Huck said incredulously.

"Puck, I hate to tell you this but you're the only person who thinks of yourself as a sex god. The rest of us just let you talk and sound like a raving idiot most of the time." Penny smirked at him.

Huck put his hand over his chest like her words had cut him deeply. "Oh, Penny, that one hurt bad. I can't believe you would say something so mean to me." he was just being dramatic and Penny shook her head at him.

"The truth isn't always nice but it's always true." Penny pointed out to him.

Huck looked at her with mischief shinning in his eyes. "Now you're just toying with me Ms. Halliwell." He accused her.

Penny scoffed at the suggestion. "I don't know how you could accuse me of doing such a thing Puck. I thought our relationship was based on trust."

"Our relationship is based on trust. We both trust each other to do exactly what we expect." Huck quipped. He thought he was so damn clever sometimes.

"That is so messed up and yet it doesn't surprise me that something like that came out of your mouth." Penny observed.

"You know that you find it irresistible." Huck teased her.

"I'm thinking not so much." Penny said dealing a huge blow to his ego.

"Woman, you are seriously killing me today." Huck said pretending to be wounded.

"Puck, I don't who you're trying to kid right now. You and I both know that you like the fact that I don't buy into your bullshit." Penny called him out.

"My bullshit is all part of my charm." Huck said sending her the most charming smile that he could muster.

"You are just full of shit period end of story." Penny joked with him.

"I have been accused of such by my sister of all people." Huck admitted.

"I think that your sister just might be right about you." Penny suggested.

"Just do me a favor and don't tell Cal that she was right about something there will be no living with her then." Huck begged.

"I don't know why I enjoy the pleasure of your company so much." Penny couldn't do anything but shake her head at the idiot.

* * *

><p>"Hey little man, what's going on?" Chuck asked Jeremiah when he stepped into his apartment and found his nephew there.<p>

"Nothing Uncle Chuck." Jeremiah answered him innocently.

"It sure is a surprise to see you here today buddy." Chuck said scooping the little boy up in his arms.

"His mommy and his daddy needed to talk so Aunt Prue volunteered to watch him." Jake told his brother-in-law.

"Don't you and my sister have an apartment of your own?" Chuck asked him out of curiosity.

"We actually do Chuck, but Jake and Prue had to get their daily round in." Lilly answered him rolling her eyes.

"Hell, I don't care if you guys are here I was just joking around." Chuck said defensively.

"I know that you were joking or I would have beat the shit out of you." Lilly replied.

"But other than those two we have the apartment to ourselves. Wyatt and Liz are out doing God alone knows what and Chris and Hank are both at work." Prue informed him.

"Where are Jack and Em?" Chuck asked he really wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

"The two of them finally got their heads out of their asses and decided that it would be best if they talked things out." Prue told him.

"Prue, what did you do?" Chuck asked he didn't put it past his wife to have worked her magic on his baby sister.

"I didn't do anything Chuck. I don't know why you automatically have to assume that I have done something." Prue didn't like the tone that her husband had taken with her. It was beside the point that she had actually worked a little of her magic on Jack and Emily. It had just been the way that Chuck had said it that pissed her off.

"Maybe that's because you're always up to something." Chuck suggested.

" I am not always up to something. I haven't done anything really noteworthy in months." Prue objected.

"Hank and B," Chuck threw out there.

"Ok I might be guilty there, but nothing I try with those two ever works so I have given up." Prue acknowledged that she had tried some things with those two.

"Bub, why are you so cranky this afternoon?" Lilly asked him.

"I'm not cranky, I just wish that my wife wouldn't practice her powers on my baby sister." Chuck replied reasonably.

Jake could see the show down looming between his sister and Chuck and he didn't want to be anywhere around them when shit went down. "Baby, you and I are meeting Parker and Cal for dinner soon. I think we better get a move on." He said hoping his wife would get his meaning.

Lilly looked at her watch she knew that they still had plenty of time but she knew what her husband was trying to do. "Yeah you're right we need to get going. You know how pissy Cal gets when we are late." She went to stand by his side and he wrapped his arms around her.

"We'll see you guys later." Jake said before he shimmered them out in a hurry.

Chuck locked eyes with his wife but then he looked down at his nephew. "Hey Jeb, why don't you go in Uncle Hank's room and let the puppy out of his crate? I'm sure that Nash would like to play with you." he asked him with a smile that he didn't feel.

"Uncle Hank won't get mad that I'm in his room?" Jeremiah asked he really wanted to play with the dog but he didn't want his Uncle Hank mad at him.

"No baby, Uncle Hank won't get mad. Actually he will be really happy that you're playing with Nash while he's working since he can't. Now go on, Uncle Chuck and I will be right in here if you need something." Prue said sending the little boy on his way.

Chuck's eyes turned to steel once his nephew was out of the room. "Ok, Prue, I'm going to ask you this one more time. What the fuck did you do?" he demanded.

"I didn't do anything bad, the only thing I did was lower their inhibitions a little so they would talk to each other." Prue admitted.

Chuck ran his hands over his face. "Damn it Prue, I wish you could learn to mind your own damn business. They would have worked it out in time they didn't need your help."

"I'm sorry the only thing I was trying to was help. I can't stand seeing the two of them so miserable." Prue defended her actions.

"I get that you mean well but sometimes it is just better to let people work things out in their own time." Chuck reasoned with her. He knew that she didn't think she had done anything wrong.

"And if I let some of them figure things out in their own time then we would still be waiting for them to see the light. You have to realize that being a cupid is half of who I am." Prue replied just as reasonably.

"And you have to realize that after I deal with bullshit at work all day the last thing I want to do is come home and have to deal with some mess you made." Chuck shot back. He didn't know why his temper was running so hot at the moment but he couldn't help it.

"Chuck, let's just both calm down before we say things that we don't mean." Prue said she knew that she didn't want to get into this with him right now.

"You're right, and maybe I'm just a little cranky right now because it has been a while since I ate." Chuck agreed.

"We have to feed Jeremiah, why don't you order us a pizza or whatever you feel like tonight." Prue suggested.

"Sure," Chuck pecked her on the lips but it was no where near close to being the type of kiss that they normally shared.

* * *

><p>"Em, I'm really glad that you agreed to come out with me tonight." Jack smiled across the table at his girlfriend.<p>

"I'm really glad that I came out with you tonight." Emily replied with a smile of her own.

"Em, I know that I hurt you by not telling you about Lyn. That was wrong of me, but I did it for selfish reasons. It hurts me to talk about it so I never told you." Jack said getting to the point.

"I haven't exactly been a saint either Jack, I didn't give you a fair chance that night. I demanded an answer from you right then and there and that was not fair to you at all." Emily acknowledged that they had both been at fault.

"Em, ask me again right now." Jack told her. He knew how to answer her this time.

"Are you still in love with Lyn?" Emily asked him just like he wanted her to.

"Yes a part of me will always love Lyn, but I don't love her in that way anymore. You don't have to worry about fighting a ghost to be with me because when I'm with you the only woman that I see or think about is you." Jack assured her.

"I guess that I can live with that, you come with a past and I have to accept that." Emily replied reasonably.

"You can ask me anything that you want to know and I'll answer your questions." Jack was going to be an open book with her.

Emily thought for a moment before she came up with a good question. "Why are you still so hung up on her? If it hurts you to answer then you don't have to." She asked but she was also taking his feelings into consideration.

"In the interest of full disclosure so there are no more secrets about that relationship, I will tell you that Lyn and I were engaged and she was pregnant with my baby when she got killed." Jack answered just thinking about it ripped his heart to shreds, but he had to focus on what he could have and stop worrying something that would never be his.

"Jackie, I'm sorry if I had known I wouldn't have been such a bitch. You could have just told me that to begin with." Emily replied.

"Like I said it hurts to talk about. That part of my life is over though, I have you and you are the only woman that I want." Jack promised.

"Jackie, I know I've been a bitch, but would you consider being my boyfriend again?" Emily asked him.

A playful smile came to Jack's face. "Well, I guess you're not too bad as a girlfriend and I don't really want to be alone when I could be with you. So I would really like to be your boyfriend again." He answered.

Emily leaned over the table and kissed him. "I'm sorry," she made a blanket apology not only for the way she had treated him but also for everything that he had had to go through.

"I'm sorry too." Jack said he really was sorry that he hadn't told her everything.

"If only we could have just had this conversation sooner." Emily joked.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Prue did something to us or wouldn't be having this conversation right now. I don't know whether to thank her or strangle her." Jack laughed.

"Whatever you do don't thank her it will only make her worse." Emily cautioned him.

"We're going to pretend like we don't know that she did anything that way she still gets a win and we don't have to put up with her." Jack suggested.

"I like the way you think." Emily said before reaching over and kissing him again.

* * *

><p>Phoebe had absolutely no clue who could be knocking on her door at ten at night. It wasn't like it was all that late but she was trying to get Phil to sleep and the noise wasn't helping. She was shocked when she saw her oldest daughter standing there with tears streaming down her face and a suitcase in her hand. "Ladybug, what's wrong baby?" she asked pulling her into the condo.<p>

"Chuck and I had this really huge fight and I walked out on him. I don't have anywhere else to go. Is it ok if I stay here for the night mommy?" Prue got out through her sobs.

"Baby, this will always be your home of course you can stay here. Just let me get daddy to take care of Phil so I can take care of you." Phoebe said sitting her down on the couch. "Coop, get your ass in the living room now." she yelled at her husband.

Coop came into the room a second later fully intending on giving his wife hell for calling him like that. All that went out the window when he saw his oldest daughter in tears. "Ladybug, what happened?" he asked.

"Her and Chuck had a fight." Phoebe answered for her daughter.

"What do you need me to do?" Coop asked. He hated seeing his daughter so miserable but he knew that this was more of a mom job.

"I need you to take Phil and get him to sleep while I take care of Ladybug." Phoebe said handing over their son.

Coop settled his son in his arms before he kissed his daughter on the head. "Baby, whatever this fight was about I promise you that you guys will get through this." He told her before walking out of the room.

"Mommy, I don't mean to be such a pain in the ass. You could have just told me to leave if you were busy with Phil." Prue said hiccupping.

Phoebe sat down beside her daughter; she put her arm around her, and ran her free hand through her hair. "Nonsense, Phil will be just fine with your daddy. You're the one who needs my help now, I didn't stop being your mommy just because you got married." She assured her.

"I don't even know how we got to this point mom." Prue said through her tears.

"Prue, if I'm going to help you I need to know what you two were fighting about." Phoebe told her gently.

"Chuck came home and Jeremiah was there and the first thing out of his mouth was 'what did you do?' I'm not going to deny that I worked my magic on Jack and Emily so those two could be happy, but it was the way that Chuck said it. You can ask Jake he was there. Anyway we had it out for a minute after Jake and Lilly left and then I told him that we needed to calm down before one of us said something that we didn't mean." Prue explained.

"You two weren't fighting in front of that baby were you?" Phoebe asked just to be sure.

"No we sent him to Hank's room to play with the dog. So anyway we had dinner and we got Jeremiah ready for bed. As soon as Jack and Emily picked him up Chuck started in again. It snowballed from there, all I know is it ended with me saying that if this was how it was going to be then I quit and I packed up and left." Prue went on and then she was wracked by sobs again. "I don't want to lose him mom, I really love him."

"Baby, I know that you love him and so does he. You're not going to lose him. All couples have this fight and it's usually over something stupid. You think that there is nothing that you can do to make it right but nothing could be further from the truth." Phoebe tried making her see reason.

"I don't know how we can bounce back from this though, some of the things that we said to each other were horrible." Prue cried harder.

"Baby, they were just words said in the heat of passion. Neither of you meant any of the things that you said to each other. But you did deliberately pick the most hurtful things that you could say to one another because that is what happens when you're in love with someone. You say the things that you know are going to hurt them the most." Phoebe held her close to her and rubbed soft comforting circles on her back like she had done when she was a little girl. She just wished that she could fix all her daughter's problems as easy as she had been able to when she was still a child. She knew she couldn't this one Prue had to work out on her own. She could tell what she should do but in the end she would still have to do it herself.

"I know that I didn't mean anything that I said to him but he just made me so mad. No, that's not true, he flat out pissed me off." Prue replied.

"You're a Halliwell baby you have a horrible temper. His father is Derek Bradford so he has a horrible temper too. It's not a good combination when you two get pissed off at each other but I promise you that it will all work out." Phoebe had to resist the urge to chuckle. She could only imagine the things that those two had said to each other.

"It's ok that I love Chuck but I just don't like him right now?" Prue asked sounding like a small child.

"That is perfectly fine baby. I'm sure that he feels the same way about you at the moment. You don't have to like him all the time." Phoebe assured her pressing a kiss to her temple.

* * *

><p>"Why the fuck did I get married? I mean honestly, what the fuck was I thinking?" Chuck asked rather loudly. He was sitting in the living room of his parents' home.<p>

"You were thinking that you aren't commitment phobic like your father is." Eva threw out there for him to think about. She couldn't help chuckling just a little bit.

Derek shot a look at his wife and shook his head. "You're not helping the situation Eva." It was taking everything he had not to laugh.

"And more than that, why the fuck was I stupid enough to marry a Halliwell? They are only the most stubborn people on the face of the earth." Chuck continued on his rant.

"Chuck what happened?" Eva asked her son.

"My wife can't mind her own damn business that's what happened. On the plus side though you will be glad to know that Jack and Emily are back together." Chuck spit out bitterly. Prue was always more worried about other people's relationships than theirs.

Derek was glad to hear that his middle daughter wasn't going to be walking around with a permanent frown on her face anymore. "So you're mad because Prue worked her mojo on Jack and Emily?" he asked.

"Yes, she can fucking play cupid to anyone else she wants to but I want her to leave my baby sister out of it." Chuck said stubbornly.

"Chuck, Prue isn't exactly playing cupid honey, she is half cupid and you need to remember that." Eva pointed out to him gently.

"I know but she didn't have to drag Emily down too." Chuck pouted.

"Son, not that we mind, but why exactly are you here?" Derek asked.

"I said some things that made her cry and she packed her stuff and left me. I can't sleep in our bed without her." Chuck admitted.

"Chuck, what happened?" Eva asked him wanting to help him get this sorted out.

"We had a fight mom, I know that I said some things that I shouldn't have and I didn't mean it. But she just made me so damn mad. I was already having a bad day anyway." Chuck admitted.

"Chuck, you do realize that this is your fault right?" Derek asked his son.

Chuck just nodded his head. "Of course I know that this fight was my fault. I regret everything that I said to her, but I don't know if she's ever going to want to talk to me again."

"Chuck, you just have to apologize." Eva advised him.

"I know that I have to apologize, but with Prue it's not that simple. She is pretty pig headed when she wants to be." Chuck sighed shaking his head.

"She'll take you back Jellybean, she loves you just as much as you love her." Derek assured him.

* * *

><p>"Piper, what's the matter with Jackie?" Leo asked his wife. He had heard his son screaming from downstairs.<p>

Piper had her son thrown over her shoulder and she was trying to calm him down. "He's a little fussy, I think he has a little cold."

Leo felt his son's face. "He does feel a little warm. We can take him to the hospital if you want to." He offered.

"I just gave him some Tylenol, so I'm going to give that time to work. I don't think it's anything to be too worried about." Piper replied.

"Maybe he's cutting a tooth." Leo suggested.

"He's at about the right age for that to start happening. He has been putting a lot of things in his mouth lately." Piper agreed.

Leo took Jack from Piper. "Hey buddy, I'm sorry that you don't feel so good right now." Jack let out a small whimper.

"I wish that he could tell me what's wrong with him. I hate not knowing what to do to help him." Piper said running her hand gently over Jack's head.

"We've been through this before. I remember when the other three were this little and we had to deal with this with them." Leo threw out there.

"Two of the three still act like big babies when they get sick. And the other one likes to push herself until she can't go anymore." Piper said rolling her eyes.

"Piper, just because they're grown up doesn't mean they're not our babies anymore." Leo pointed out to her.

"That's exactly what it means Leo. They're not babies anymore, Wyatt is married now and I can't imagine that Chris will be far behind I mean you've seen him with Rachel. The only one that we're not remotely close to losing is Mel and that is only because she refuses to get married before she finishes school." Piper reasoned with him.

"Wyatt comes over here just as much as he did before he got married. Chris is over here every damn day and Mel still lives here. They are still our kids Piper, we're not going to lose them any time soon." Leo assured her while rubbing Jack's back.

"I know that, it's just hitting home lately that they're not babies anymore. There are some mornings that I still expect to see them all come running down the stairs arguing about something. I know that it sounds wrong but I miss when I was the one who could fix all their problems." Piper admitted.

"Piper, it says something about our parenting that our kids don't have to come running to us with every little problem that they have. I happen to be damn proud of the people that they have turned into and I know that you are too." Leo knew that she was just having a little separation anxiety.

"I'm proud of them too Leo. Mel told me today that she has a better arrest record than any of the cops in her squad other than Hank and Chris. I like the idea that I had something to do with that." Piper relented with a smile.

"My point exactly we did a good job and now we get to not be bothered with their problems as much." Leo said putting his free arm around his wife.

"I know it's just harder letting them all go than I thought." Piper replied.

"If it makes you feel any better Jackie really needs his mommy right now because daddy just isn't doing the trick." Leo offered helpfully.

"That makes me feel a lot better actually." Piper said taking her son back.

"How about this, you and Jackie go watch some TV and I will get him a bottle?" Leo asked.

"I think that is a very good idea." Piper agreed. "Come on big guy, let's go sit on the couch while daddy gets you a bottle. You can even sleep with mommy and daddy tonight baby bear." she told her son.

* * *

><p>"You are the best husband in the whole entire world." Lilly said as she reached up to kiss Jake on the mouth.<p>

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Jake replied. They were soaking in the bathtub together.

"This is one of the best ideas that you have ever had." Lilly said pressing her body closer to his.

"I just wanted to make sure that you know how much I love you." Jake informed her.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind about your love for me. I love you too." Lilly assured him.

"I just thought it would be nice if I showed you that I love you." Jake kissed her bare shoulder.

"It is nice of you to make me feel like a woman." Lilly admitted.

"I don't want you to ever forget that you're my woman." Jake said possessively.

"Always and forever." Lilly promised him. She couldn't think of spending forever with anyone but him.

"Just remember you said that the next time I start getting on your nerves." Jake chuckled.

"You're not planning on doing anything stupid are you?" Lilly asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course I'm not planning on doing anything stupid. I normally only do stupid things on the spur of the moment." Jake laughed.

"With you I have to make sure because you do have a tendency to go with your less wise impulses." Lilly replied.

"I was just thinking that maybe instead of going to the office tomorrow I would try to help Troy find that damn sword." Jake said innocently.

"That would work well if we didn't all have to go to the gun range. You know that my dad decided that it would be a good idea to make us all practice our gun handling skills." Lilly said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't forget and all I can say is that it is going to be damn amusing." Jake said shaking his head at the thought of his sister or wife handling a gun.

* * *

><p>Henry was sitting with his feet up on his desk and he was studying the diamond engagement ring that he held in his hand. There had been so many times over the past month when he had almost given it to Bianca. But he had stopped himself because he knew that she wasn't ready and his heart couldn't take the hurt of her rejecting his proposal.<p>

"Hank, what are you studying so hard?" Frank asked him he was sitting in a hair with his hands cuffed behind his back.

Henry groaned as he was brought back to reality. "It's nothing Uncle Frank," he replied.

"Come on Hank, amuse me. I'm not going anywhere until Lyn comes to pick me up. The least you can do is talk to me." Frank pleaded with him. He had managed to get himself arrested for interfering with a police investigation.

Henry sighed there was just something not normal about arresting your girlfriend's father because he got in the way of your investigation. He stood up and took the handcuff key out of his pocket. He walked over to Frank shaking his head the whole way. "Sit up Uncle Frank." He ordered the older man. "If we're going to have this conversation we're not going to have it with your hands cuffed behind your back. You're more of a danger to yourself than you are to me." he said when Frank fixed him with a questioning glance. He undid the cuffs and threw them on his desk.

Frank was rubbing the feeling back into his writs. "So what is that you're looking at?" he repeated his question.

Henry tossed him the engagement ring. "Here have a look at it for yourself."

Frank caught the ring and studied it for a moment. "This is my mom's engagement ring." He stated he would recognize it anywhere.

"She gave to me about a month ago. She told me that me and B belong together and she wants to see it on her finger." Henry explained.

Frank chuckled and ran his hand over his beard. "That sounds like something that my mother would say." He said tossing the ring back to Hank. "So are you going to ask her or not?" he asked.

"I would have asked her already if I thought that she would say yes. I'm a little bit of a coward when it comes to B. I couldn't handle the sting of her rejecting me." Henry informed him.

"My daughter is a little bit of a mess. She wouldn't choose what was good for her if it were looking her right in the face." Frank admitted with a shrug. His brown eyes were intently studying the young man in front of him. This was the guy that he wanted his daughter to marry. He had her best interests in mind and he loved her with everything that he was.

Henry had to laugh at that. "You've got that shit right. I just don't want to pressure her into doing something that she doesn't want to do. Because I'm in this for the long haul and I'm perfectly willing to wait for her to be ready."

"Hank, I know that you don't need it, but you have my blessing to marry my stubborn ass daughter. No one else could put up with her the way you can and still love her as much as you do. Trust me all you have to do is ask her and she will say yes." Frank wanted him to know just how he felt.

"Uncle Frank, that means a lot to me coming from you. I know how much your Frank Jr. means to you and I know that letting her go won't be easy." Henry acknowledged.

"You I don't mind losing her to. I can see how happy you make her and I can see how much she loves you." Frank replied trying not to let his emotions get the best of him.

Chris dragging Dante over and sitting him in the chair next to Frank interrupted any further conversation they could have had.

"What the hell took you so long Chris?" Henry asked he had been starting to get worried about his partner.

"Besides the fact that I had to chase Dante down, it took me I know ten minutes to read through his damn arrest record. In his defense though he has never been convicted of anything. Then I had to let him make his damn phone call." Chris explained to his cousin.

"You didn't book him did you?" Henry asked him incredulously.

"Fuck no, I didn't book him I'm not stupid. It just took me a while to get him back here." Chris answered defensively.

"You had to stop to call Rachel on the way didn't you?" Henry accused him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Henry, you're starting to sound really paranoid." Chris replied but he was smirking.

Henry threw his hands up in the air. "My partner has lost his mind I'm sure of it now." he said shaking his head.

"I didn't think you two were serious when you said you were going to arrest them." Mel said walking into the squad room with Jason.

"We were dead serious they can't be trusted not to poke around a crime scene if we let them go with a warning." Henry pointed out to his cousin.

"He has a point there, bounty hunters are pretty much the bane of law enforcement agencies everywhere." Jason agreed with him.

"Hank, you do realize that your girlfriend is going to flip out on you don't you?" Mel asked him just out of curiosity. She wouldn't trade places with him for anything at the moment. B was seriously going to be pissed with him.

"Flip out is putting it mildly Mel. B is going to be fucking pissed off at me and I know it." Henry replied he knew that he was in a shit load of trouble and he wasn't going to try to deny it either.

"This isn't the first time that we have arrested Uncle Frank and it more than likely won't be the last." Chris said shrugging but he knew that his best friend was going to be livid with both of them.

"At least you two will be alive for her to be mad at. She is going to kill me, she told me the next time I got arrested she was going to beat me to death. She seems to think that I should be a better bounty hunter than what I am." Dante interjected.

"Dante, I don't think that I like the idea of a jailbird like you dating my cousin." Mel told him in all seriousness.

"I've never been convicted. Pretty much all bounty hunters have been arrested at least one time. That tends to happen when we get in the way of the police." Dante pointed out to her.

"Something tells me that my dad isn't going to see it that way." Henry chimed in.

"Hank, stop terrorizing him you know that we aren't going to like any guy that one of those girls drags home." Chris reasoned with him.

"Hey, I take offense to that." Jason said sounding indignant.

"You're the exception to the rule Jason. I know damn good and well that my sister can do a lot worse than you and trust me when I say that she has." Henry informed him.

"And you don't even know the worst of it Hank." Mel grumbled. She had had to put up with Carly and her numerous juvenile delinquent boyfriends for years.

"Mel, take the cuffs off of Dante, he's not going to do anything to hurt us." Chris ordered his sister who did what he told her to.

"Thanks, man I'll hand it too you, you know what you're doing with those things. That has to be the tightest I've ever been cuffed." Dante bitched while rubbing the feeling back into his wrists.

"I wouldn't have cuffed you so tight if you hadn't run from me. I always put the cuffs on tight when I get pissed off." Chris pointed out logically.

"Man that is totally police brutality right there." Dante objected.

"It's the way things work and everyone with any sense knows that. You resist arrest and we slap the cuffs on tighter." Henry informed him.

"Hank, I don't think that you're supposed to admit to that." Lyn said walking into the squad room carrying her son in his car seat with her middle daughter hot on her heels.

"Heya Lyn," Frank greeted his wife cheerfully.

Lyn fixed him with a cold glare. "Don't you 'Heya Lyn' me Francis. I am furious with you right now. I had the wake the baby up and then I had to get B out of bed just to come get your ass." she raged at him.

"You know in my line of work I tend to get arrested from time to time." Frank answered in his own defense.

Lyn then turned to glare at Dante. "Dante Angelo, you do not have to let Frank drag you down with him. Your mother is going to kill you when she finds out that you got arrested yet again."

"I was just doing my job Aunt Lyn." Dante offered weakly. He knew well enough to know that one did not argue with Lyn Hoyt when she was pissed off.

Henry and Bianca locked eyes she didn't have to use words for him to know that she wasn't happy with him. "Later B, I'm trying to work right now." he said trying to get her to table the discussion he knew was coming for later.

"Now Henry," Bianca replied forcefully.

"I don't have the time to get into this right now Bianca." Henry said just as forcefully.

"You better make time because there is no way in hell that I'm talking to you otherwise." Bianca informed him with ice in her voice.

"Chris, can you manage for ten minutes?" Henry asked his partner.

"I can manage for as long as you need me to." Chris assured him. He wanted him to get things taken care of with Bianca for all their sakes. It was not pleasant when those two weren't on speaking terms.

"Uncle Andy's office is right this way." Henry told Bianca pointing down the hall with a flourish of his arm.

"Come on then." Bianca said dragging down the hall by his arm.

Chris could only shake his head. "I wouldn't trade places with him right now if you paid me. I've only seen B this pissed a handful of times and it has never ended well."

"Bianca is not happy with him right now that is for sure. But you wouldn't want to trade places with Francis either because I had to be talked out of killing him." Lyn replied but she was starring daggers at her husband.

"The boy was just doing his job. I was in the way and I was being stubborn. He gave me every chance in the world to walk away but I wouldn't do it." Frank defended Henry. He didn't want Bianca mad at him over something that he had caused.

"You should have just walked away, but I know that isn't who you are you have to be a pain in the ass. I tried explaining to her that Hank was just doing his job but she was having no part of that." Lyn said shaking her head.

"Did you know that my mom gave him her engagement ring?" Frank asked his wife.

Lyn smirked at him. "I know a lot that you don't know. Mostly because I talk to your mother more than you do." Gus let out a little cry. "You know you're the one who is getting him back to sleep right?" she asked her husband.

"There is no doubt in my mind about that." Frank said smiling. He didn't want to piss Lyn off more than she already was that would not be a good idea.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"B, before you say anything I was just doing my job and I didn't even book him. I just had to keep him from messing up my investigation." Henry started defending himself as soon as he closed the door behind him.

"He's my father Hank, you could have let him go with a warning or something." Bianca replied her brown eyes cold.

"I gave him every chance to walk away but he wouldn't do it. I wish he would have. I didn't like having to arrest him any more than you like the fact that I did." Henry reasoned with her.

"That doesn't change the fact that you didn't have to bring him down to the station you could have let him go." Bianca was not going to be reasonable about this.

"I'm sorry honey, I don't know what you wanted me to do. I have a job to do and I can't let anyone interfere with that." Henry replied somewhat lamely. He didn't like her being mad at him.

"If you loved me as much as you claim to you would have let him go." Bianca said that was a low blow and she knew it but she was pissed.

Henry's deep brown eyes showed the hurt that she had caused with her last statement. "I do love you." he said trying his best to keep his voice from breaking. He tried to put his arms around her but she pushed him away.

"No, you're like every other son of a bitch that I've heard that from. You're only interested in using me until you get what you want from me. Don't touch me right now I'm mad at you." Bianca knew that it wasn't true but she knew it was what would hurt him the most.

Henry tried to put his arms around her again. "This has nothing to do with me and you baby. This was just me doing my job. The only reason you had to come pick him up was because I have to keep up appearances." He explained.

Bianca pushed him away from her again and this time her fist right fist connected with the left side of his jaw. "I said don't fucking touch me right now Henry." She seethed at him.

Henry had tears shining in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "I'm sorry that I pushed you." he said his voice barely above a whisper.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"That doesn't sound good at all." Mel observed. The fact that they couldn't hear those two yelling at each other was not a good thing.

"It's too quiet, so more than likely she has probably decked him by now." Chris replied nodding his head.

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least bit if she did. Her temper was in rare form." Lyn agreed with the two siblings before turning to her husband. "Just so you know if she breaks up with him again it's your fault."

"It won't be my fault you of all people should know that no one makes that girl do anything that she doesn't want to do." Frank replied he was lucky that he was holding his son in his arms or Lyn would have hit him on principle for arguing with her.

"You might not be able to make her do anything but you sure as hell facilitated it." Lyn bit back sarcastically.

At that moment Henry and Bianca came walking down the hallway holding hands. They were still carrying a lot of tension between them but the hostility had visibly melted. Henry was rubbing his jaw.

"How hard did she hit you?" Jason asked highly amused.

"Hard enough to rattle my damn teeth." Henry admitted.

"I can arrest her for assaulting an officer if you want." Chris offered jokingly.

"That won't be necessary." Henry said quickly.

"Dad, where is your car?" Bianca asked him.

"Hell if I know Frank Jr." Frank answered with a shrug.

"It's on the impound lot. One of us will have to take you down there so you don't have to pay to get it out." Henry informed him.

"You are something else you know that?" Bianca asked him but she reached up to kiss him. It wasn't passionate but Henry didn't care at least she was letting him touch her.

"Jackson, be useful go get his car out of impound so I can get my squad room cleared out." Rafe said coming into the room. He was just reporting for work. "Halliwell, how many times do I have to tell you to keep Frank Hoyt's ugly mug out of here?" he asked turning to his subordinates.

"Gee Sarge, I didn't have much of a choice it was either arrest him or let him prance through my crime scene." Henry answered him sarcastically.

"I'm going to let that go because I know you've been here for almost twenty-four hours. Just get my squad room cleared out and then make sure your paper work is done. I want you out of here within the next two hours." Rafe said shaking his head.

"My paperwork is done. That is one of the perks of working a double." Henry informed him.

Rafe turned to Bianca. "I don't know how a sweet girl like you puts up with a knucklehead like him." He told her.

"I know how to handle him." Bianca assured him with a smile.

"Halliwell, you're my only good one I need you to give me a briefing about what's been going on tonight. I just hope there isn't a bunch of shit, I just got done having a huge round with my sister." Rafe ordered Mel.

"She break curfew again Sarge?" Mel asked him sympathetically.

"Of course she did. I thought I was going to have to call you guys to track her down again. Those friends of hers are going to get her in a world of trouble one day." Rafe rolled his eyes. "Let me get some coffee and then I'll be ready for your briefing." He told her.

"Sure thing Sarge." Mel said smiling at him.

"Mel, you are such a kiss ass." Chris said shaking his head at his sister.

"I can't help it that he likes me better than he likes you guys." Mel said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Uncle Frank, I called the impound lot. You can go get your car now." Jason said he had just hung up his phone.

"Come on Frank, let's get your car. I don't want Gus's schedule to get messed up." Lyn told her husband. He and Dante both followed her as she started walking away.

"I'm sorry that I hit you." Bianca told Henry.

"It's ok, I know better than to push you when you're pissed off." Henry said shrugging.

"Come by when you get off. I need you to wake me up anyway since Uncle Derek is dragging us to the range in the morning." Bianca replied and then she pecked him on the lips. Things were definitely off between them but she would worry about that later.

"I love you." Henry told her. He knew that she was still mad but he could live with that as long as she was still talking to him.

"I love you too. I better go mom is pissed anyway I don't want to piss her off anymore." Bianca replied.

"Hey B, hold up a minute." Mel said when she started to walk away.

"What do you need Mel?" Bianca asked the younger girl.

"I need you to have a talk with your little brother about certain things. If I have that talk with him I might have to make it official." Mel warned her hoping that she got her meaning. She was talking about Chase's pot growing company.

"I'll talk to him. I'm going to kill him but I'll talk to the idiot thanks for the head's up Mel." Bianca replied before she walked away.

* * *

><p>Greg was pacing back and forth in his sitting room. He had a week's worth of beard on his chin and he looked like he hadn't slept since he became the Source. He wasn't sure how his life had gotten to this point but he knew that he didn't like it. He blamed this on his Uncle Greg. He was the one that had raised him to be evil. But in the back of his mind he had always felt like it was wrong. It hadn't helped matters any that he had been undercover with the Halliwells for months.<p>

"Ben, my boy you need to pull yourself together. Your humanity is showing through and it isn't pretty." Gorgon taunted his nephew.

Greg had to blink his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. But sure enough sitting there in what had been his favorite chair was his Uncle Greg. "Uncle Greg, how are you here you're dead? I watched them kill you." he asked confused.

"I'm not really here, this is just a piece of me. I'm using your mental powers to communicate with you from the wasteland." Gorgon informed his nephew.

"Well, you sure as fuck picked a hell of a time to show up. I've been seriously going through hell the last few months." Greg yelled at him.

"I know all about you being shot and then your sister betraying you. Honestly you should have expected that from her, we Turners might not have invented betrayal but we damn sure perfected it." Gorgon replied with a shrug.

"Uncle Greg, I don't know if I'm cut out to be the source. I'm second-guessing myself all of the time. I don't know if I'm doing anything right." Greg poured his heart out to his uncle.

"You're doing just fine my boy. I'm very proud of you." Gorgon told him with an evil smirk.

"Uncle Greg, I don't think I want this." Greg admitted.

"I know that, and there may be redemption for you. It won't be easy though. I just can't have you making the same mistakes that I did." Gorgon said shaking his head sadly.

"What do you mean?" Greg questioned him.

"I can't tell you anymore than that yet. I have to go now but I promise that I won't be far." Gorgon said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Greg rubbed his eyes with his knuckles and blinked to clear his vision. "I've really got to get it together. It's bad when I'm seeing my dead uncle." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next installment I hope that you guys enjoyed it. It looks like Cole's little talk with Jake didn't go as well as he had planned for it too. But then again he should have known that Jake isn't capable of acknowledging that he is his father even on a small level. You had to love the Jake and Phil scene though, Jake adores his baby brother. It looks like there may be a little spark of something between Billy and Mia. I had to throw in a Roman and Jimmy scene. I feel like we haven't gotten to see enough of Jimmy lately or Roman either for that matter. We've got a little clue as to who Dodge's parents are now he admitted to being part cupid and he doesn't seem to like his dad very much. Only Savannah and Jack would fight about something like a damn pie but it's funny as hell. I had to throw in a Huck and Penny scene too I feel like I have been neglecting them lately. Prue and Chuck had to have it out just once I mean their marriage can't be that perfect I'm sure that they'll work through it no time. Poor Piper is starting to feel the strain of having her older three kids being grown up. Honestly leave it to Frank to get himself arrested by Henry and Chris he isn't as good as he thinks he is sometimes. Here Hank and B go on their roller coaster of a relationship again. Those two really need to get their shit together everyone can see that they belong together. Now Greg is seeing his dead uncle that can't be good at all, but he did mention redemption so who knows? Until next time please review.


	3. Planning For The Future

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Planning For The Future<p>

"Frank, stop the baby is going to wake up any minute and I don't want you to start something that we can't finish." Lyn admonished her husband. They were lying in bed together and he kept nuzzling her neck with his lips.

"I have no intentions of starting something that we can't finish. It was pretty late when Gus finally went back to sleep he won't be up for a while yet. Besides that I want to show you how much I love you." Frank replied. Nipping her earlobe with his teeth. They were already dressed for what he had in mind, which is to say they weren't wearing anything. He had already taken his time showing her how much he loved her the night before and now he was going back for round two. Actually it was more like round five but Frank was just that damn good.

"I love you too you big dummy. And you know how much I love it when you do that." Lyn was almost breathless. She both loved and hated the effect that Frank's touch had on her body.

"Lyn, just stop talking and go with it." Frank ordered pulling her into a kiss that progressed into a pretty steamy make out session before he turned his attention to the other parts of her body.

"Frank, we have two adult children in the house and they could come walking in here at any minute." Lyn protested weakly she really enjoyed the attention that her husband was giving her.

"The only adult that I see interrupting our fun time right now is you. Now you just lay back and let papa do his thing." Frank said going back to what he had been doing. If you were to ask Lyn what he had been doing was almost better than sex since his tongue was so damn talented.

"Oh Frank, I'm so close." Lyn cried out in passion. She groaned when she heard a knock at their bedroom door.

"Ignore it," Frank told her before going back to what he had been doing. The banging on the door only got louder.

"Frank, I can't ignore it only one of our kids knocks on a door like that." Lyn reasoned with him.

"She can come back later. We're busy right now." Frank replied he knew damn well who was at the door and he knew that she wouldn't go away that easily.

"Yeah, I don't think that's happening." Lyn said as she put his shirt on. "You might want to consider putting some pants on before I open the door." She gave her husband a minute and the she opened the door with a pissed off look on her face. "What do you want?" she asked.

Bianca was standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face and her baby brother in her arms. "Tell mommy not to be so mean to me Gus." She said addressing the little boy.

"Did you need something Frank Jr.?" Frank asked her. He hoped that she had a damn good reason for interrupting them but knowing her that wasn't likely.

"I just wanted to tell you that Gus here has been fed, had a bath, and been changed. He has been up for three hours and he should be ready for a nap soon. I wish I had that easy of a time getting your youngest daughter out of bed. I've been trying to wake her up for the last half hour but she isn't having any part of it." Bianca replied.

"He's been up since six?" Lyn asked.

"Yeah and I didn't want him to wake you and dad up so we've been hanging out." Bianca explained.

"Where's Hank?" Frank wondered aloud.

"Hank ended up getting off later than he thought he was going to it was about five thirty when he finally got to my place. I was ready to lay into him again but I didn't have the heart to after I saw how wiped out he was. He barely got his shirt off before he fell into bed." Bianca replied.

"You're still mad at him?" Lyn asked.

"Hell yes I'm still mad at him. We just have this agreement that we won't go to bed without saying I love you even if we are pissed off at each other." Bianca gave her mother more information than she had asked for.

"Do you look for things to get pissed off at him for?" Frank asked her out of curiosity. He loved his daughter but it was entirely possible that she would do something like that.

"No, I don't know how you could accuse me of such a thing. We have our issues or rather I have my issues and he is kind enough to let me work through them at my own pace." Bianca answered him.

"Why were you trying to wake your sister up?" Lyn asked just remembering that she had said something about Oriana.

"We have things to do today. Uncle Derek wants us to go to the gun range so that we all know how to fire a weapon since that happens to be our only way of defeating the source." Bianca replied.

"Give me Gus and then you can go drag your sister out of bed." Frank said putting his arms out for his son.

Bianca shook her head. "I don't think so, you're not touching this kid. After what we just interrupted you two doing you need to wash your hands and brush your teeth before you even think about it."

"Don't be disgusting Lyn, I can't believe you just said something like that." Lyn told her daughter with a shocked look on her face. She had called her daughter by her middle name but that didn't seem to have any affect on her.

"Hey, this is no picnic for me either. Knowing that you two have sex and hearing it are two separate things. I've come to terms with the fact that you two have done it at least four times but other than that I don't like to think about it." Bianca smirked.

"Let's just go get your sister up." Lyn said rolling her eyes.

"Chase isn't home right now so when you see him next if you could tell him that I need to talk to him ASAP that would be great." Bianca threw out as an afterthought. She really needed to talk to her little brother about his pot growing business and how he needed to shut it down.

"I'll pass on the message just as soon as I see him." Lyn promised. She couldn't help wondering what her oldest son had gotten himself into this time.

* * *

><p>"Piper, I don't know what you're laughing at I don't think it's funny." Phoebe scowled at her older sister.<p>

"Come on Pheebs, this is Prue and Chuck we're talking about. They'll work it out they love each other too much to stay mad." Piper assured her sister.

"She packed a suitcase and left him. I think that's pretty serious." Phoebe argued.

Paige chuckled at her sisters. "Dude, she was pissed and she left him in the heat of the moment. You might not be aware of this but not long after Henry and I got married I got pissed off at him and packed all my stuff up. I ended up staying here for a day. It's normal, every couple has that first big fight." She tried getting Phoebe to see a little reason.

"You and Henry never fight." Prue observed.

"He has learned over the years that it's just better not to argue with me about most things because he isn't going to stop me from doing anything. That and we just don't have a lot to fight about." Paige agreed with a shrug.

"I still think that I should be worried about Prue. She was a wreck when she showed up at the condo last night." Phoebe said chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"Phoebe, you of all people know that you get the most pissed off at the people that you love the most. They are going to be fine it's something that every married couple has to go through. If they didn't fight I would be worried about them." Piper told her.

"Wyatt and Liz never fight." Phoebe countered.

"Wyatt and Liz are not a good example. And yes those two do fight, actually they fight all the time you just don't notice because she shuts him down so fast." Piper disputed.

"I thought the older they got the less we'd have to worry about them. That obviously isn't the case." Phoebe observed.

"They're gonna work it out Pheebs. Prue loves Chuck with her whole heart. It's going to take a lot more than a stupid argument to tear them apart." Prue assured her baby sister.

"If Henry Victor and Bianca Lyn can stay together with the way they treat each other then there is hope for everyone else." Paige threw out there. Her son and his girlfriend gave her the biggest headache in the entire world because of the shit they pulled together.

"Aunt Paige, that is one relationship that doesn't need to be used for a gauge as to how well a relationship should work." Mel said coming into the kitchen she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep but she had enough for the moment.

"What did they do now?" Paige asked not really wanting to know what kind of shit had gone on with those two this time.

"Hank arrested Uncle Frank last night." Mel answered she really didn't need to say anymore than that.

"I'm sure that went over well with B." Prue commented rolling her eyes.

"If you want to get technical about it she assaulted an officer. But when said officer happens to be madly in love with her it gets tossed out the window." Mel replied with a smirk.

"She hit him in the station?" Piper asked sounding highly amused.

"It's pretty much his word against hers since they were in Uncle Andy's office. But yeah she decked the hell out of him. He has a pretty nice bruise on the left side of his chin." Mel chuckled.

"Why did he arrest Frank?" Phoebe asked curious.

"I do believe the charge was interfering with a police officer in the execution of his office or some such bullshit. They actually popped Dante and Uncle Frank. We cut them lose of course but we released them into Aunt Lyn's custody." Mel explained.

"I'm thinking that there is a good possibility of two Hoyt women standing trial for murder. I would be ok with that if one of the victims wasn't my son. Lyn is going to fucking kill Frank. And B will do the same damn thing to Hank." Paige said with a sigh.

"In Hank's defense he gave Uncle Frank every opportunity to walk away he just didn't take it." Mel said and then she looked to be deep in thought for a moment. "Freud would have a field day with B. There has to be something to the fact that her father and her boyfriend's names rhyme." She continued thoughtfully.

"Henry is going to flip out when he finds out that they arrested Dante." Paige groaned she had a hard enough time with her husband being nice to him anyway.

Piper stared at her daughter like she was crazy. "Mel, only you sit around and think about the fact that Hank and Frank's names rhyme. I don't know what to do about you sometimes girl." She couldn't help laughing though.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Derek, we're here we're dressed I don't know what more you want right now." Wyatt whined to his best friend's dad. If you asked him ten a.m. was entirely too early to be up doing this shit.<p>

"I can't ask for anything more than that so I'm going to be happy with it." Derek replied. He had all the members of the thirteen gathered on a gun range that was owned by a friend of his.

"Seriously man some of us only have like three hours of sleep right now." Chris moaned.

"I know that I'm not hearing a Marine whining like a little bitch right now." a stocky man with a blonde crew cut said walking up to the group.

"Uncle Derek, you didn't tell us that Travis McCoy was your buddy. This guy is seriously a couple cards short of a deck." Henry joked knowing that it would piss the older man off.

"Halliwell, I thought I was through with your ass years ago. You were probably the worst recruit I have ever run through boot camp." Travis teased him.

"Dad, I didn't know that you knew McCoy." Chuck said making conversation.

"I know him well before the sadistic bastard became a DI we served together. He agreed to let me train you guys out here as a favor to me." Derek informed him.

"He knows about why we're here?" Parker asked to be sure.

"Yes, I know that you guys are witches that's ok I'm one too." Travis assured him.

"You get the guns I asked for?" Derek asked his old buddy.

"What you wanted with Navy Colts I don't want to know but yes I got them." Travis replied.

"You're right you don't want to know." Derek agreed.

"I don't see why I have to be here right now it's not like I don't know how to use a gun I was I the service." Wyatt complained some more.

"Wy, you were a medic I'm sure you didn't use a gun that often." Liz pointed out to her husband.

"What branch were you in?" Travis asked.

"I was a corpsman in the navy." Wyatt reported proudly.

"Derek, just because it's you I'm going to let it go that you brought a fucking navy boy out here." Travis told him.

"As far as anyone is concerned Wyatt was a Marine. He worked with Marines, he toured with Marines, and he took a bullet with Marines. He got the Purple Heart and the Silver Star and he did it with the Corps." Chris defended his teddy bear of a big brother. It was alright for him and Henry to give Wyatt shit about being in the Navy but no one else could. Normally he would have let it go but he was tired and cranky.

"Chris calm down, you're just cranky right now because you haven't had a lot of sleep." Rachel cautioned her boyfriend. She was there because Derek had insisted that they all show up.

"Who pissed in his Cheerios this morning?" Roman asked his sister in a hushed tone.

"He just worked for like twenty-four hours." Lilly replied.

"How are we doing this?" Bianca asked she just wanted to get this over with.

"I thought that we could just start out with a little target practice." Derek answered her.

"Do we have to give Roman a gun?" Troy asked trying his best not to laugh.

"We'll put him and Prue together maybe we'll get lucky and they'll shoot each other." Jake quipped.

"Jake, I'm not in the mood today. I will gladly shoot you though." Prue said glaring at her brother.

"Jake, I want to try something new today. I would really like it if you and Prue didn't fight." Calleigh said rolling her eyes. She got so tired of listening to those two bitch at each other.

"That's not going to happen Cal, Prue and Jake have been fighting since before they could talk." Oriana pointed out. She really had no business handling a gun either.

"That doesn't mean that you should encourage them O." Chord said shaking his head. He wasn't just shaking his head at what she had said though he was also doing it because she refused to see how good he could be for her.

"Could we get this show on the road here?" Liz asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm sure that you all have places to be after this so let's get a move on." Derek said clapping his hands.

* * *

><p>Cole was lying in bed with his head propped up on his hand. He was watching his son and the love of his life sleep. If someone would have told him that he would have one day had all of this there is no way in hell that he would have believed him. He ran his hand over the dark fuzz that covered Dom's head and he smiled.<p>

"If you wake him up he will be a bear to get back to sleep." Nicole said though her eyes were still closed.

"I wasn't going to wake him up." Cole replied.

"With babies as little as he is it doesn't take much movement and they're awake." Nicole informed him seriously.

"Dully noted counselor." Cole said chuckling.

"He's a pretty good little sleeper though. I'll give him that he is nothing like his big brother. Troy is a grown man and he still doesn't sleep through the night. I know he was up and down three times last night." Nicole said kissing her son on the head.

"How could you know that?" Cole asked her.

"I'm a mother Cole, I haven't had a decent night of sleep since Troy was born. I don't go into a real deep sleep in case one of the kids needs me. I was always the one who got up in the middle of the night with Troy and Liz. Tim was a very deep sleeper I was doing good if I could get him up with his alarm in the mornings." Nicole explained to him.

"How long has Dom been in bed with us?" Cole asked he just knew that his son hadn't been between them when they went to sleep.

"Since he woke up to be fed at midnight. I put him in here with us so I wouldn't have to make another trip down the hall in case he woke up again." Nicole told him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't hear him. If I had I would have got up with him." Cole apologized.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Cole. I'm used to doing everything on my own it doesn't bother me." Nicole replied.

"Hey, that's not how this has to be anymore. I want to be an involved father. You don't have to do everything on your own. I'm right here to help you." Cole assured her.

"Cole, it's no secret that I'm a little insecure, so you're going to have to forgive me if I don't believe you. I've heard the words before and I never got the follow through. I know that you're not Tim, but I have a really hard time trusting people after what he put me through." Nicole really was still a mess over Tim leaving her. She had never really taken then time to work through the issues she had because of it. She had been too busy trying to raise her two kids by herself.

"You're right I'm not Tim. I don't care how long it takes me I'm going to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere." Cole swore to her he hated it that she sounded so broken when she said things like that.

Nicole smiled up at him. "I love you Cole, don't make me regret giving you my heart." She begged him.

"I love you too Nic, I promise you that your heart is safe with me." Cole promised. "Now how about I go make you some breakfast?" he asked her.

"Breakfast would be good but if I get out of bed the baby is going to wake up." Nicole replied.

"That's why you're not getting out of bed I am." Cole said kissing her before he got up.

* * *

><p>Henry was sitting behind his desk when there was a knock on the door. He looked up to find the man that had become the thorn in his side over the past month standing there. "What can I do for you Dante?" he asked going back to what he had been doing. Really there wasn't a damn thing wrong with Dante he was a good guy. Henry just couldn't see that because he was so much older than Hailey. He knew that he was making a big deal out of nothing but he didn't want to see his niece hurt anymore than she already had been.<p>

Dante shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously. "I came to see you because we need to talk. I have something to tell you that you need to hear from me." he said trying his best not to stumble over his words.

"Have a seat, we can talk about whatever you want to talk about. Just so long as you haven't done anything that is going to hurt my niece." Henry said offering him a chair.

Dante sank down in the chair that was on the side of the desk opposite Henry. He couldn't help but notice that in this chair he had to look up to Henry slightly when he talked to him and he figured that that wasn't an accident. "I'll cut right to the chase since you seem like the kind of guy who doesn't like to beat around the bush. I got arrested last night, it wasn't for anything serious and I wasn't charged with anything." He began.

Henry did his best to keep his composure he was sure that this was nothing. After all Frank wouldn't have vouched for the kid if he was really bad. "What did you get arrested for?" he asked.

"Interfering in a police investigation or something like that. The released me and Uncle Frank into Aunt Lyn's custody." Dante explained running a hand through his shaggy hair.

Henry arched his eyebrow now this situation was starting to sound amusing to him. "Frank got arrested too? Not that I'm surprised it's not the first time and it probably won't be the last. You bounty hunters don't know when to get the fuck out of the way and let us do our jobs." He chuckled. He was so glad that he wasn't Frank at the moment because he didn't want to have to deal with Lyn when she was pissed off.

"Yeah, Chris arrested me and Henry arrested Uncle Frank. B wasn't too happy about that but from what I gather all those two do is fight." Dante replied laughing.

"So that is what you came here to tell me?" Henry asked. He couldn't help it the kid was starting to grow on him a little bit.

"Yeah, I just wanted to be up front with you. You needed to hear that from me before someone else told you. I didn't want you to think that I was trying to hide things." Dante answered him.

Henry shook his head and sighed. "Don't let this go to your head but you're not half bad." He said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Cal, do you know what you're doing?" Parker asked stepping behind his girlfriend.<p>

"Not really, but I did manage to get this damn thing loaded without any trouble. So we'll just have to go from there." Calleigh replied smiling at him. They were still out on the gun range.

"Getting it loaded is half the battle. Do you need me to show you how to shoot it?" Parker asked in reply.

"If you wouldn't mind I guess I could use a little bit of help." Calleigh told him leaning against him.

"I would be more than happy to help you." Parker smiled at her so that his dimples showed.

"Parker, how the hell do you know about guns?" Jake asked his uncle.

"I was raised by two cops I know more things than you people like to give me credit for." Parker retorted.

"That's not hard to do I don't give you credit for knowing much at all Halliwell." Chord teased his best friend who flipped him off in response.

"I don't know why we all have to be here. It's nothing more than a waste of time if you ask me. We all know that either Hank or Chris are going to be the ones handling this gun anyway." Prue bitched. She just wasn't in a good mood at all because she was still mad at Chuck.

"Prue, I know that this isn't your strong suit, but did you ever stop to think that there is a possibility one of us might have to end up handling this gun?" Chuck asked his wife harshly. He knew that that was uncalled for but he was still more than a little upset with her.

"If we could make it through the rest of the morning without you people fighting that would be great." Chris said breaking up the squabbling that they were doing.

"Fat chance of that happening Chris. Think about the group of people that we're with and then think about what you just said. For them not to fight it is damn near impossible." Henry pointed out to his cousin.

"Because you're so much better than the rest of them are about not fighting." Bianca said sarcastically. She wasn't trying to hide that fact that she was still livid with Henry.

"I'm not the one who sits around and thinks about stupid shit that we can fight over. I try to be the reasonable one. That doesn't work out so well for me all the time though." Henry retorted. He was trying hard not to lose his cool with her but she made it pretty difficult.

"Trouble in paradise?" Liz asked looking between Henry and Bianca.

"When isn't there?" Oriana asked sarcastically. She pretended like she didn't see the look that her older sister shot in her direction.

"Lizzie, trust me when I say that you don't even want to know. But I'll tell you anyway, B is pissed at Hank because he arrested Uncle Frank last night. It's not the stupidest thing that I've even seen those two fight over but it's still pretty bad." Chris informed his sister-in-law.

"That sounds like something that Uncle Frank would do." Rachel said nothing her uncle did surprised her in the least bit. But then again Mickey Hoyt was her father and he was just like his big brother.

"I'm not even going to ask." Wyatt said shaking his head. The less he knew the better off he was sometimes it kept him from getting confused.

"Let's not act like this is the first time that Frank has been arrested. In his line of work it's a miracle that he has never actually been charged with anything." Derek chuckled. He was thinking along the same lines as Big Henry at the moment. He was damn glad that he wasn't Frank right now because dealing with a pissed off Lyn was not fun at all.

"I know that he's been arrested before and I'm not even going to pretend like he hasn't. All I'm saying is Hank could have let him walk away." Bianca reasoned. She knew that she was being unreasonable but she didn't give a damn.

"I did try to let him walk away but he wasn't having any part of that. It's not my fault I was just trying to do my job." Henry argued he didn't know why he was trying to argue with her though. He knew damn good and well once her mind was made up he would be hard pressed to get her to change it.

"When are you two not fighting?" Roman asked. He had never seen two people who were supposed to be in love fight as much as they did.

"Those times when you and Prue are fighting that is when they choose to be reasonable and not fight with each other." Lilly answered her twin with a smirk.

"If you're all done bitching and moaning you're more than welcome to get this show on the road." Travis barked out causing them all to stop in their tracks.

"Travis, this group of people has to fight with each other. I will never understand why but they can't do anything unless they get into a fight first." Derek replied shaking his head.

"I don't see how they ever get anything done." Travis threw out there.

"We are actually very productive. I don't see how with how off topic we get but we take care of business." Henry reported proudly.

"Ok, enough bullshit. All of you get your asses on the firing line now." Travis ordered and surprisingly not a single person opened their mouth to argue with him.

* * *

><p>Mia slammed her locker door shut and she turned to smile at Billy. "Thanks for carrying my books for me you didn't have to do that." She told him gratefully.<p>

Billy just shrugged. "It's not a big deal. I was headed this way anyway. I figured why not help a pretty girl like you out." he replied with a charming smile of his own.

"You're getting kinda cheesy there Billy, you might want to watch yourself." Mia teased him.

"You've met my Aunt Piper she would kill me if I didn't treat you the way a gentleman should." Billy retorted with a sly grin.

"In that case thank you for the compliment." Mia replied blushing.

"You know if you ever…" Billy began but of course Penny, Emily, and Hailey came over to them at that moment.

"What are you two up to?" Penny asked smirking at them. She had a hard time keeping her cupid genes in check around those two. She just wanted to pair them up so badly.

"Nothing Billy just carried my books for me after class. We were talking and killing time before next class." Mia explained it really wasn't that big of a deal.

"If you really want to find out how to kill time between classes you should talk to Val and Huck." Emily smirked.

"Hey, let's not talk about the fact that my sister and my boyfriend were still getting on like three months before we got together." Penny protested. She tried to block out the fact that Huck and Val had ever been together.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about how wrong that is by the way." Hailey chimed in.

"Nobody asked you Hails. Trust me if I wanted to hear about that particular thing I would have asked Mel." Penny replied scowling at her.

"Should I be insulted that they are telling us to talk to Val and Huck about something?" Mia asked Billy sounding confused.

"Yes, you should be highly insulted I know that I am. It's a known fact that Val and Huck used to have sex in the janitor's closet here at school." Billy replied crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Emily.

"And then they wonder why I say the things I do about love and relationships. It's only opening yourself up for pain and heartache." Mia said rolling her eyes. She didn't notice that Billy's face fell a little when she said this.

"Not everyone is a messed up as Val and Carly are when it comes to relationships though." Billy offered. He just needed to know that he had a snowball's chance of getting with her.

"Those two are just the tip of the iceberg you have met your cousin Henry haven't you?" Mia asked him.

"You can't use my cousins as a gauge for what's normal in a relationship. None of my cousins have normal relationships. And that goes double for Henry." Billy pointed out to her.

"Billy, it might be best if you just stopped talking now. This cousin of yours is perfectly capable of kicking your ass if you don't shut up." Penny warned him.

"I have to get to get to class anyway. Mia, you're going my way you can walk with me if you want to." Billy offered with a charming smile.

"I'd like that Billy." Mia agreed taking the arm that he had offered her.

"Do you think that either one of them knows what they're getting into?" Emily asked after they had walked away.

"Not a chance." Hailey said shaking her head from side to side trying hard not to laugh.

"The sad part is that the two of them don't even realize what's happening." Penny agreed.

"When do one of us ever really know what we're feeling?" Emily asked and she made a pretty valid point.

* * *

><p>Coop was sitting on his living room couch watching TV when Cole shimmered in out of the blue. "Cole, can we get a bell to tie around your neck or something? You seriously just scared the shit out of me." he said jumping a little.<p>

"Sorry, I would have called but I didn't even think about it." Cole replied with a shrug.

"It's not a big deal I'm just hanging out with Phil today. He's taking a nap right now so I'm on my own." Coop said.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here right now." Cole said rubbing his hands over his face as he sank down on the couch next to Coop.

"My guess is that is has something to do with Nic or you wouldn't be here." Coop offered helpfully.

"You know that woman is stubborn as hell?" Cole asked not really expecting an answer.

"I'm well aware of how stubborn she can be and that must be what's causing you problems. I'm a cupid I know that something isn't right with you I just can't put my finger on what it is." Coop leveled with him. To some the fact that he was helping his wife's former husband would have been strange, but not to Coop. The way he saw it he owed Cole for giving him his boy.

"It's like no matter what I do I can't make her forget Tim and what he did to her. I get that he ripped her heart out of her chest really I do. But I can't make her see that I'm not him." Cole sighed.

"Cole, she loved him, I mean she really loved him. She loved that man with everything that she had. I can also tell you that she has never really taken the time to deal with what he did to her." Coop informed him.

"Maybe that's the problem then. She has never faced what he put her through so she can't be happy until she does." Cole guessed.

"That is actually not a half bad idea Cole." Coop replied thoughtfully with a gleam in his eye.

"I know that look you're about to do something really cupid like aren't you?" Cole asked he was a little scared. Cupids weren't exactly the most sane people on the face of the planet.

"Do you trust me?" Coop asked him with a grin.

"I guess so." Cole replied uneasily.

"Then as your cupid trust me when I say that I have your best interests at heart." Coop reasoned with him.

"You're not going to do anything that will piss Nic off are you? Because if you are then maybe this isn't such a good idea." Cole stammered out. The last thing he wanted was for Nicole to be mad at him.

"It might piss her off but believe me she will be mad at me not you. I can't count the number of times that she has told me that I better not start trying to play cupid to her. Not that that has ever stopped me but still trust everything is going to work out for the best." Coop said the wheels in his head turning. He was excited about this the number of ways that he could help Nicole and Cole out were pretty much limitless.

"I have a feeling that hanging out with you is going to get me in trouble." Cole said shaking his head.

"Let me put it this way, you've met my oldest daughter I'm where she gets the nosey cupid act from. You might want to keep that in mind." Coop chuckled when he saw Cole gulp.

"That's really a comforting thought. Prue is a pain in the ass if you haven't noticed." Cole said sarcastically.

"I know she is and she learned from the best." Coop said beaming with pride.

* * *

><p>"I think that that was the most pointless thing that we have ever done with our time." Oriana bitched crossing her arms over her chest. They were all gathered in the Halliwell cousin's penthouse after their training session at the gun range.<p>

"I wouldn't call it the most pointless but it was pretty high on the list." Wyatt agreed whole-heartedly.

"Remind me when the time comes that we're not giving that gun to either one of those two." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"Gladly, they go on the list right under Roman and Prue." Chris joked knowing that he was going to piss his brother and his baby cousin off.

"I'm pretty sure that list should go Oriana, Roman, Wyatt, and then Prue. Let's face it Prue is the least likely to shoot herself or someone else." Lilly of course was going to take up for Prue she was one of her best friends after all.

"I'm actually not going to argue with that." Prue laughed shaking her head.

"Shit let me call the newspapers, Prue Halliwell just said that she wasn't going to argue with someone about something. I think we need to check to make sure she isn't sick." Parker said and then he put his hand to his niece's forehead like he was feeling her temperature.

"PJ, why you even get them started I will never know. You know as well as I do how much they like to find something to fight about." Calleigh loved them all like family but they got on her nerves fighting sometimes.

The tips of Parker's ears and his neck turned red. "Cal, I don't know how many times I have to ask you not to call me that." He complained. He didn't think that he had been acting like any of his sisters when he said that.

"In this situation it did apply, you kinda sounded like Aunt Phoebe." Henry pointed out to him.

"Did everybody but me know what PJ stood for?" Parker asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"Dude, it was pretty obvious that she only calls you that when you start acting like one of the aunts." Chord reasoned with his friend.

"Bite me Chord, that's it you and I are no longer best friends." Parker mock pouted.

"Halliwell, don't be like that you and I have been bros going on twenty years." Chord protested though he knew no matter how much Parker teased him they would always be best friends.

"I swear to God they fight like an old married couple sometimes." Troy chuckled shaking his head. He found those two highly amusing.

"You're right they do, they kinda remind me of Fred and Wilma." Henry agreed with him.

"Henry, I'm pretty sure that we have things that we can be doing other than wasting time." Bianca pointed out to him coolly.

"I'm just trying to let a little steam off here Bianca, there is no need for you to jump down my throat." Henry replied glaring at her.

"I don't like it when you two call each other Henry and Bianca that means you're about to have one hell of a fight." Liz said looking in between her two friends. They seriously killed her empathy sometimes.

"Actually we're right in the middle of one hell of a fight. Someone I know refuses to acknowledge that I was just doing my job." Henry said pointedly while still glaring at Bianca.

"You could have done your job without arresting my dad." Bianca was just being unreasonable.

Rachel shot Chris a look and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "B, you know I stay out of it when you two fight, but you're wrong this time. We gave Uncle Frank every chance in the world to walk away and he didn't take it. Neither one of us wanted to arrest him and Dante, if we had been given a choice we wouldn't have. We had no choice in the matter they were in the middle of our crime scene. Hank wouldn't have been the one to arrest Uncle Frank if Dante hadn't run, but he did so I had to chase after him I'm faster than my partner." Chris reasoned with his best friend.

Bianca turned to glare at Chris. "Chris, just stay out of it Henry is a big boy he doesn't need you to take up for him." She spit out bitterly.

"B, you're being a bitch right now." Rachel told her cousin.

"You've met my mother I come by it naturally." Bianca replied with a shrug.

"_Prue, I can't believe that I'm about to say this but do something about them." _Chris sent to his cousin. He hated to get her started but they weren't leaving him with much of a choice.

A smirk spread across Prue's face. _"Gladly, it's just going to take me a minute Peanut." _She replied sweetly.

"_We'll buy some time just get it done." _Chris ordered. He couldn't take listening to those two fight any longer. "Alright, here's the plan let's take a couple of hours and get some sleep and something to eat then since we have nothing else to do we can help Troy look for that damn sword." He suggested.

"That sounds good to me little brother." Wyatt agreed quickly.

"Sounds good to me too." Jake chimed in.

"Cookie Dough, he mentioned getting food of course you agree with the plan." Prue teased him.

"I'm no worse than your husband is." Jake defended himself.

"Honey, let's just go get some food and maybe take a nap. I'm going to need it if I have to do hours of research." Lilly begged him.

"Ok," Jake agreed before he shimmered them out.

"Chris, are we staying here or are we going to my place?" Rachel asked him.

"We can go to your place." Chris said before he orbed out with her.

"Ladybug, baby, can I talk to you for a minute?" Chuck asked his wife hopefully.

"I guess we probably need to talk." Prue agreed and she motioned for him to follow her to their bedroom.

"I'm out of here call me when we're ready to make a move." Bianca said shimmering out. Oriana shimmered out behind her sister she wasn't just going to let her go off alone.

"I'll be around just give me a shout when you need me." Henry said tensely before he orbed out.

"I should probably go see Val before I go off on my research mission again." Troy said and he threw a teleportation potion at his feet.

"What are we doing Cal?" Parker asked his girlfriend.

"I figured that you, me, and Wilma would go get some food." Calleigh suggested referring to Chord.

"Whatever you say Betty." Chord smirked at her.

"We're just waiting on Fred so we can go." Calleigh replied playfully.

"Come on let's get out of here." Parker said shaking his head.

"I'm just going to go see Mel. If you need me I'll be at the manor." Roman threw out there.

Once everyone had gone Wyatt sat down on the couch next to Liz and put his arm around her. "Listen to that, it's quiet we pretty much have the place to ourselves right now." he said.

"Prue and Chuck are still here they make more than enough noise for any two people I know." Liz chuckled resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Lizzie." Wyatt said bending his head to kiss her.

"I love you too Wuvey Bear." Liz replied.

* * *

><p>Prue was sitting on the bed watching Chuck pace the floor of their room. She watched as the muscles in his back tensed and he cracked his neck to relive the tension that he was feeling. Finally she stood up when their brown eyes met. Neither spoke for a long moment they just stood there staring at each other.<p>

"Listen, I'm sorry." Both spoke at the same time. Each gave a dry chuckle at that.

"I know that I'm not the easiest person in the world to live with and I'm sorry that I upset you." Prue apologized.

"Prue, I'm the only one who has anything to be sorry about. I wasn't mad at you I know how you are. I was just pissed because I had a rough day at work. And then to top it all off my little brother and your little cousin decided that it would be a good idea to use my office to have sex and I walked in on them." Chuck said rolling his eyes.

"Ricky and Charlie?" Prue asked sounding amused those two never did anything wrong.

"That'd be the ones I'm talking about. It was one thing to know that Ricky was having sex but seeing it made it real for me. I raised that kid and it made me realize that he isn't a little boy anymore. So when I came home and you told me that you had worked your magic on Emily and Jack I lost it. I still see her as a baby when that's not the case. I'm sorry that I accused you of trying to play cupid because you're not playing at it being a cupid is half of who you are." Chuck explained.

"Chip, I'm sorry about the things that I said to you I was mad and I wanted to hurt you." Prue apologized.

"Hey, I brought that on myself I said things that I didn't mean either. I love you, I mean I love everything about you not just the good things but the bad as well. I love you for who you are and I don't expect you to change." Chuck went on passionately. The tension in his body relaxed when Prue allowed him to slip his arms around her.

"I love you too Chip, just remember what you said when I tell you what I'm about to do." Prue replied with the hint of a smirk playing on her face.

"What are you up to now?" Chuck asked her smiling.

"Chris seems to think that something needs to be done about Hank and B. I'm going to have to get a little creative. I need to know that you have my back on this." Prue explained to him.

"Ladybug, I've got your back. Just as long as you know that this is most likely going to end in bloodshed." Chuck laughed. He knew that Henry and Bianca would both be pissed off about this.

"I know and I'm prepared for them to be pissed off at me. It doesn't really matter as long as the two of them finally get their heads out of their asses." Prue replied with a shrug.

"I guess we better go to the manor then. I have a feeling that we're going to need the book for this." Chuck said nodding his head.

"You're sure you want to help with this? There is still time for you to back out if you don't want to do this." Prue gave him the chance the walk away.

"If you're going to do this then so am I. We took vows Prue and I'm going to stand by them." Chuck replied passionately.

"I suppose that you and I have a lot of work to do then." Prue said smiling up at him.

"You're right about that. This is me and you if we use a spell then it's going to take some time." Chuck joked.

"That's what we have the future kids around for they know a thing or two about a thing or two." Prue laughed.

"We can't use the same spell that you used for Wyatt and Liz. B wrote that spell and I'm pretty sure that she would be able to figure out a way around it." Chuck said thoughtfully.

"That's all the more reason that we should ask Brady for some help. He might not listen to me as good as Jake does but he is still my little brother." Prue had her ways of making him do things even when he didn't want to.

"We could ask Uncle Coop for a hand I mean he has been a cupid for a long time." Chuck suggested.

"I'm not thinking that we'll have much luck there. Daddy refuses to touch Hank and B's love life because they make him hurt as a cupid." Prue reminded him.

"We'll find a way we always do." Chuck assured her before he shimmered them over to the manor.

* * *

><p>AN: Here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't know about anyone else but Henry and Bianca give me a headache. That's ok though because Prue is on their case now and it isn't going to bode well for them. Billy and Mia are pretty cute together I don't think that they even realize that they like each other. Poor Nicole clearly still isn't over Tim leaving her the way that he did and now she can't really open up her heart to Cole. I have a feeling that Coop is about to show us all just where Prue gets her cupid skills from. Prue and Chuck made up and that's a good thing although we all knew that they couldn't stay mad at each other for long it's just not how they operate. Chord seems to have it pretty bad for Oriana but she just can't see that. Next chapter I think we're going to have to check in on the future kids and Greg there is no telling what kind of mess they can get into without us keeping an eye on them. Not to mention we still have to figure out who Dodge's parents are and that might come out in the next couple of chapters as well. It's pretty sad that Henry and Bianca are so bad that not even Coop will touch their relationship. I hope Chris knew what he was doing when he asked Prue to do something about them. Until next time please review.


	4. Cupids Gone Wild

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Cupids Gone Wild<p>

Victor walked into his office feeling particularly stressed he had just gotten out of a long boring meeting and it was time for him to put his feet up and relax for a little while. He pulled down his green striped necktie and tossed his suit jacket on the couch that he kept in his office.

"Damn grandpa, it's looks like you're pretty stressed out." Henry commented he had orbed into his office after he left the penthouse because he needed someone to talk to. It had been awhile since he had a heart to heart with his grandfather so he figured that they were about due.

Victor smiled when he saw his grandson was sitting behind his desk with his feet propped up on it. "Hey mean ass long time no see." He greeted him cheerfully.

"Again, I don't know how many times you have been told by my mother and Aunt Piper not to call me that because it's true and then I will think that I have your approval to do the things that I do." Henry replied with a big grin. He really loved his grandpa and he felt bad for not spending more time with him lately.

Victor just shrugged and shook his head. "Your mom and your Aunt Piper don't scare me I'll call you whatever I want to call you." he retorted but he can see in his grandson's eyes that something wasn't right. "What's wrong Hank?" he asked sitting down in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Why does anything have to be wrong? A guy can't come see his grandpa just because?" Henry asked in reply. But he knew that Victor had always been able to see right through him.

"Sure you can come see me anytime and you know that. But I can see in your eyes that something is going on with you. I think you came here because you want to talk." Victor called him on his bullshit.

Henry sighed and ran his hands over his face. "You're right I do need to talk I'm just not sure that you want to hear about my fucked up love life again."

"Henry, watch your mouth." Victor scolded him lightly. "What did you do to make Bianca mad this time?" he asked trying hard not to smile. It was clear to everyone that those two were crazy about each other they just spent more time dancing around each other than they did dancing with each other.

"I arrested Uncle Frank last night." Henry answered and Victor gave him a look. "I cut him loose into Aunt Lyn's custody, but B came down to the station with her and it wasn't pretty. I don't know if we'll be able to get past this one." He said sadly.

Victor scoffed at that. "Frank is a big boy I'm sure you gave him every chance to walk away and he just didn't take it. That daughter of his that you're so in love with is just as stubborn as he is. You two can get past this you got past the fact that you used to be in-laws just fine."

"I don't know grandpa, she is pretty pissed off at me right now." Henry said shaking his head.

"If you want my opinion I think she's scared. B doesn't deal with her feelings well and that is not a secret. It scares the hell out of her that she loves you so much and that's why she tries to push you away every chance she gets." Victor said solemnly and the truth of the matter was he was right on the money with that assessment of her.

Henry went wide eyed for a moment he didn't know that his grandpa saw things that clearly. "That sounds about like something B would do. It doesn't matter how many times she hurts me or pushes me away I just keep going back for more." He knew that there had to be something wrong with him to put himself through that much pain just to be with another person.

"That's love my boy. You have been in love with her since you knew what love was. To this day I still don't know what you called yourself doing with Oriana, but you live and learn so you can learn to live. The last thing you need to do is give up on you guys because she does enough of that for the both of you." Victor told him and his blue eyes were shinning with wisdom.

"B tries to make it so hard for me to love her but it's not because loving her is as natural as breathing for me. I don't know how not to love her." Henry admitted.

"You're not the one with the problem here Slugger, she is the one who has the problem and that is only because she has been hurt before. Bianca is a lot like your Aunt Prue but I know that she loves you too even if she is scared to show you. Doing what her heart tells her isn't as easy for her as it is for you. You just need to be patient with her because she is going to see what she's doing to you and she will come to realize that she needs you just as much as you need her." Victor went on. He hated seeing Henry hurt so much that boy had been through more than enough hurt for one lifetime.

"I don't know that it's that easy with her. I don't know what else that I can do to show her that I love her and I won't hurt her." Henry replied with a shrug.

"Henry Victor, I am begging you not to give up and walk away from her. You will regret it if you do. You don't want to live the rest of your life knowing that you had the best thing that ever happened to you but you let it go." Victor pleaded with him. He knew what it was like to live with that kind of regret and he didn't want that for his grandson.

"I'm not giving up her grandpa, not now or ever for that matter." Henry swore to him and then he thought of something. "That wasn't about me and B was it? That had to do with you and grandma." He asked knowing that he was right.

"I don't want you to have to live with the regrets that I have. If I could do it all over again I wouldn't have walked away from your grandma. I still love her so much that it hurts but I let your Grams push me away without a fight." Victor said and then he thought about whom he was talking to. "I wouldn't trade you, your mom, your sisters, or your brother for anything in this world though. It's just that if I had stayed Paige would really be my daughter and I wouldn't have to put up with Sam's annoying ass all the time."

"Mom is really your daughter you're the one who has been there for her. But I do get what you're trying to say grandma is the only one for you just like I wouldn't be happy with anyone but B. For what's it's worth though she still loves you." Henry replied. He asked the most unlikely people for relationship advice all the time.

"You're pretty wise when you want to be. I think that you need to go talk to B." Victor suggested.

Henry groaned when his phone chirped. "If only that were possible right now. I've got to go you know the fate of the world rests on my shoulders and all," he said sarcastically.

"It comes with the territory." Victor offered helpfully.

Henry took his feet down off the desk and hugged Victor. "I love you grandpa, thanks for the talk. I'm sorry that I haven't spent much time with you lately."

Victor just ruffled his hair. "I love you too Hank, anytime you need to talk you come to me talking is what we do. You've been busy lately so you have nothing to be sorry for. I'll see you later big guy."

"See you later." Henry said before orbing out.

* * *

><p>"Do you mind telling me what was with you and Hank?" Oriana asked her older sister. They were in the kitchen of their parents' house.<p>

"I thought you knew that Bianca is pissed off at him because he arrested your idiot father." Lyn answered her youngest daughter rolling her eyes.

"I'm not an idiot Lyn, I resent that remark." Frank protested he was feeding his son a bottle.

"Yeah mom, I did hear something along those lines but she was pretty short with him today." Oriana replied ignoring her father.

"This right here is why I didn't come around you people for years. You don't know when to leave well enough alone." Bianca sighed. She was in the middle of making herself something to eat.

"Don't be a bitch Bianca Lyn." Lyn ordered her.

"I come by it naturally, you two should have thought about that when you made my middle name Lyn." Bianca replied being the smart ass that she was.

Lyn glared at her daughter with her brown eyes. "Frank, that is your child you do something about her. I'm going to be honest my first instinct is to kill her right now. Let me see Gus and you can deal with the problem child." She said taking their son and not leaving him with much of a choice.

"B, I am a big boy. I knew what I was doing when I didn't walk away when he told me to. That one was all on me I was being stubborn, and I knew damn good and well that he would arrest me if I didn't leave him with a choice. You can't blame this on him because it was my fault and I know that." Frank reasoned with her.

"Save your breath dad, she isn't listening." Oriana said and she was only digging herself a hole with her sister.

"I don't see why you care so much Oriana. It's not like this has anything to do with you." Bianca snarled at her.

"It matters to me because I care about the both of you." Oriana replied not backing down from her.

"O, you still love him don't you?" Bianca accused her.

Oriana paled for a moment. There was no way that her sister could know about the conflicting feelings she had towards Henry it would only hurt her. "B, I was married to him. Deep down I'm always going to love him on some level. But I don't love him like that and I don't think that I ever did." She said finally.

"Just like no matter what I do he is always going to love you so I don't know why I bother to try." Bianca said throwing her hands up in the air. She knew that that wasn't true but it did give her an excuse to be difficult.

Lyn looked at her middle daughter knowingly. "This isn't about Hank arresting your father, this is about you," she said locking eyes with her.

"I don't know what you're talking about mom." Bianca denied her claim.

"Don't you try spouting your bullshit to me Bianca Lyn Hoyt. You finally realized just how much you love him and that scares the hell out of you. So now you're looking for a way to push him away so that you can be comfortable, you look at him and you see forever and you don't think you're ready for that yet but you are. I know that you don't handle your feelings well but you need to realize what you're doing by pushing him away. He is the best thing that has ever happened to you and you will regret it if you lose him." Lyn lectured her.

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about this right now." Bianca deflected.

Lyn just shook her head at her. "Fine, we don't have to talk about this but sooner or later you are going to have to talk to him about it. So until then I'm going to need you to refrain from snapping at everyone who tries to talk to you."

"Dad, can't you do something about your wife and daughter?" Bianca asked Frank plaintively.

"Nope, your mom's right B. The sooner you realize how good you two are for each other the better off you will be." Frank said for once not taking her side.

"Jesus, it's a little early in the morning to have to deal with B's boyfriend issues." Chase said walking into the room with Lindsey hot on his heels. Those two were partners in crime.

"Your sister always has boyfriend issues I don't know why that surprises you." Lindsey replied.

"You two are not helping matters right now." Lyn scolded them.

"I'm glad that you two showed up. Mel said that you need to stop what you're doing or she was going to have to have an official talk with you." Bianca said not caring that her parents were in the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about B." Chase denied knowing what Bianca was insinuating.

"In plain English that means either stop with your pot growing company or your ass is going to get locked up." Bianca said bluntly.

"Francis Chase Alexander Hoyt, what is your sister talking about?" Lyn asked him with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing mom," Chase said gulping.

"Really Aunt Lyn, it's nothing." Lindsey agreed nodding her head vigorously.

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me." Frank said glaring at them.

"B, what are those two up to?" Lyn asked her daughter.

Bianca was going to answer but she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. "As much as I would love to answer that question I have to go right now. Good luck Chase you're going to need." She said before shimmering out.

"Looks like you're in trouble now Chase." Oriana smirked at her little brother.

"Shut up O, no one asked you." Chase protested. He was going to kill his older sister when he got his hands on her. His mother glared at him and he gulped again.

* * *

><p>"Alright children the object of this game is to make your opponent fold their hand." Dodge announced to Jeremiah and Lyn. He had them sitting at the kitchen counter and he was teaching them how to play poker.<p>

"Ok, Uncle Dodge," the two youngsters said in unison.

"Dodge, I'm sure that Maria is really going to love the fact that you're teaching her daughter how to play poker." Jack said shaking his head at his nephew. He was watching Lyn for Maria and it worked out since her and Jeremiah liked playing with each other.

"They're both older than I was when I was taught how to play." Dodge replied shuffling the deck of cards in his hands.

"You were taught by a degenerate gambler though." Jack chuckled.

"You'll get no arguments out of me on that one." Dodge said with a shrug. His father was the one who had taught him how to play and there was no love lost between him and his dad. "We'll do this first couple of hands heads up and then we'll get into the finer points of poker." He said as he started dealing cards.

"Jack, could you explain to me why there is a hell's angel wannabe teaching two toddlers how to play poker in the kitchen?" Phoebe asked her nephew.

"Dodge, is harmless and Vic sent him back to help us out." Jack explained in the simplest way possible. He couldn't believe that his Aunt Phoebe didn't know that he was her grandson.

"Dodge, you wouldn't be chance be a Halliwell would you?" Paige asked him.

"I am and that's all I can say about that." Dodge answered her. "If this were a real game, Lyn, you would want to bet that hand now," he instructed the little girl.

"Please tell me that Dodge isn't your real name." Prue begged him.

Dodge looked at Jack, who nodded his head, before he answered. "No it's not, my name is Dean but I go by Dodge. It's the nickname that my dad gave me." he had said more than he intended to but it was an accident.

"I really wish you people wouldn't question him. He is bound to slip and tell you something that he shouldn't." Paige said coming into the room with Dom following close behind her.

"Paige, if it were up to you the phone book would be classified." Piper said rolling her eyes at her granddaughter.

"Only the good parts." Paige replied with a smirk.

"Paige, I don't know why you tempt fate like that you know that Aunt Piper will blow you up." Dom cautioned her.

"Dom, you're in my good graces right now, if you want to stay there then I suggest that you not say too much." Paige said glaring at him. She had let him spend the night with her she didn't know what more he wanted.

"Ok, fine I won't say anything else." Dom said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Dodge, Aunt Maria is going to kill you when she finds out that you taught her daughter how to play poker." Paige said laughing at him.

"Like I told Jackie, I was younger than they are when I was taught how to play." Dodge retorted.

"Stop and think about who taught you to play and then you will know why that makes sense." Dom pointed out to him.

"Yeah, I really don't want to think about that but thanks for bringing it up." Dodge commented sarcastically. Dom knew damn good and well that he hated thinking about his father. He couldn't believe that he had suggested such a thing.

* * *

><p>Coop hearted into Nicole's house with Phil on his hip. He had thought of the perfect way to help her and Cole with their relationship and he was dragging his six-month-old son down with him.<p>

"Hey Coop, what are you doing here? And just let me say that Troy isn't here if you're looking for him because he did something to Val." Nicole greeted him from her place on her sofa where she was feeding Dom a bottle. She knew her oldest son well so there was a good chance that he had done something to upset his girlfriend.

"No, it's nothing like that Nic, I'm here because Cole asked me for my help." Coop replied he couldn't help laughing a little because of what she had said about Troy.

"Benjamin, what did you do?" Nicole asked her boyfriend sternly.

Cole looked at her sheepishly she had just broken out his first name. "I didn't do anything I just went to talk to Coop. He didn't have to come over here in all his cupid glory." He replied and he was looking pointedly at Coop as he spoke.

"Like it or not you two need my help. And it just so happens that I have time to help you right now. Just let me help." Coop said but he was looking at Nicole as he spoke. He knew that her stubborn ass was the one that he would have to get through to.

"What do I need your help with Coop?" Nicole asked him. She was pretty much resigned to her fate. She knew that he wouldn't go away unless she gave into what he wanted her to do.

"Nic, you never dealt with Tim leaving you. You're not going to be able to move on with Cole and be happy until you do." Coop spoke to her gently. He knew how badly her ex-husband had hurt her.

"Coop, I don't know what you want me to say about that. I didn't have time to process him leaving me I had our kids to take care of. He didn't give them any thought when he was walking out. I had to be the one to provide for them when he didn't so I didn't have time for me." Nicole replied on the verge of tears.

"Nic, it's obviously still affecting you. Let Coop help us I promise you that you will feel better if you do." Cole tried to reason with her.

"What about Dom?" Nicole asked.

"I was good enough to watch Troy and Lizzie when they were little, but I'm not good enough to keep an eye on Dom? I will have you know that that cuts me deeply Nicole." Coop replied playfully.

"Of course I trust you with Dom. It's just that you have Phil and I don't want to put you on overload." Nicole trying one last time to get out of whatever it was he wanted her to do.

"Phil is getting his first lesson in how to be a cupid. If it makes you feel any better the boys and I will go down to the manor." Coop assured her.

"What is it that you want to do?" Nicole asked.

"Hand me Dom, I'm going to send Cole with you to guide you through your past with Tim." Coop said and she placed the baby in his free arm.

Cole wrapped his arm around Nicole. "How does this work?" he asked now he was starting to get nervous.

"I'm just going to zap you guys with my ring and that will be it. You'll come right back here as soon as you see everything that you need to see." Coop explained.

"Coop, just do this before I change my mind." Nicole said sighing. Coop held up his ring and it glowed bright pink for a moment when the light dimmed Cole and Nicole were gone.

"Ok boys, let's go to the manor. I have a feeling that I'm going to be in trouble." Coop told the two little boys that were in his arms. He hearted down to the manor with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Henry looked around at the rundown theater that he appeared to be in. That was odd because one minute he had walked into P3 and the next thing he knew he was here. He didn't like this one bit because he wasn't sure what had caused it. A moment later he no longer had to wonder what or rather who had caused this to happen.<p>

"Oh joy, you're here too." Bianca said leaning against the wall.

"I'm not thrilled about this either." Henry replied. This wasn't his idea of a good time.

"I'm sure that Prue is very happy with herself right now though." Bianca said there was no doubt in her mind that this was Prue's handy work.

"There is no doubt about that." Henry said rolling his brown eyes and crossing his massive arms over his chest.

"What the idiot didn't take into account is I'm the one who wrote this damn spell and I know how to get out of here." Bianca said shaking her head. She couldn't believe that Prue was stupid enough to try to trap her with a spell that she had written.

Henry shook his head he knew that it wouldn't be that simple. "Prue might be a nosey ass who can't mind her own business to save her life, but she isn't stupid. I'm sure that she thought of that before she went through all the trouble of getting us here," he pointed out to her.

Just as Henry spoke the creaking and popping of an old projector starting up could be heard and a message flashed across the screen.

_Hank and B, I'm sure that you two are probably pissed with me right now but honestly I could care less. I had to do this for your own good before one of you said something that you would regret. B, before you get any ideas there is no way for you to get out of here. I was smart enough to think of that before I got you two here. There is nothing that you can do but sit back and enjoy the ride. I know that I'm going to be paying for this later that doesn't matter to me as long as you two are ok. _

_ Love, Ladybug _

"Well, at least she seems to know what she did is wrong." Henry offered lamely. He sat down in the floor and tried to get comfortable.

"That still doesn't mean that I can't kill her." Bianca seethed.

"I'm right there with you. I'm thinking up ways to torture her right now." Henry agreed.

At that moment the screen flashed again.

_I had to get a little creative with you guys so not only are you going to see your dating past but your also going to see your past lives' relationships. I know that it seems extreme but you two happen to be very stubborn. Like I said I know you're going to kill me later but that is just something I'm going to have to deal with. _

_ Love Prue, _

_Act I _

_Henry _

_Age 15 _

_Henry was standing at his locker in the hallway of the high school he attended with his cousins. His hair was longer and he had it spiked up, he wasn't as muscular as he would be later in life but he still wasn't lacking much in that department. He was dressed in a football jersey and a pair of jeans. At the moment he was staring off into space or rather he was staring at someone. Bianca was just down the hallway standing at her locker talking to Oriana. Bianca really looked the same; her long dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, she was dressed in her softball jersey and a pair of jeans. At eighteen she had already started the transition from awkward teen to adult. _

"_Hank, I don't know why you're standing here making googly eyes at B." Chris said leaning up against his cousin's locker and scaring him in the process. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about Chris. I'm not making googly eyes at B, I'm just in a zone right now." Henry replied defensively while looking down at his feet a sure sign that he was lying. _

"_From where I stand you were either looking at B or Oriana. Just let me say that your chances are better with the younger Hoyt sister." Chris advised him. _

"I'm seriously going to do not nice things to Prue when I get my hands on her." Henry commented dryly.

"Henry, I didn't think that it was any secret that you have been in love with me since you were like fifteen." Bianca replied tensely.

"It's not I just don't think that there is any need in rehashing all of this." Henry pouted.

"_Would it be so wrong if I liked B that way?" Henry asked his older cousin. _

"_No, but I'm telling you B is my best friend so I know that you don't have a chance with her." Chris tried letting him down gently. _

"_You don't know that for sure. Maybe I should ask her to go to homecoming with me." Henry said getting a goofy smile on his face. _

"_No chance in hell of that happening." Chris shot back at him. _

"_Why not?" Henry asked plaintively. _

"_Because unless I can find a date in time I'm going with her." Chris replied patting him on the back. _

"_Come on Chris, it can't hurt me to ask." Henry complained. _

"_Yeah it can and that's why I don't want you to ask her. The last thing I want is to see you get hurt." Chris said he was really just trying to look out for him. _

"You really liked me didn't you?" Bianca asked him in a softer tone than she had spoken to him with all day.

"Yeah B, I thought you were gorgeous I still do." Henry replied looking at her with nothing but love in his eyes.

_A time shift occurred and now Henry was approaching the table where Bianca ate lunch. _

"_Hey B," Henry said cheerfully sitting down next to her. _

"_Hey Hank, what are you doing?" Bianca asked. She wasn't like most upper classmen who wouldn't have anything to do with the freshmen. _

"_I have to ask you something." Henry said seriously looking into her deep brown eyes with his own. _

"_What do you have to ask me Hank?" Bianca asked smiling at him. _

"You were so skinny." Bianca said chuckling.

"I was only fifteen. I can't even make fun of you because you looked great as always." Henry replied.

"Hank, I was just a kid too." Bianca said blushing. Only he had that affect on her.

"_I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to homecoming with me?" Henry asked hopefully. _

_Bianca looked at him sadly and sighed. "Hank, I love you and you know that, but I'm telling you that maybe you should go with O. I promised Mr. Big Bad Football Player that I would go with him since he can't find a date and he and Julie are broken up right now." she told him gently. _

"_If you weren't going with Chris would you go with me?" Henry asked just setting himself up for heartache. _

"_Hank, you're a really sweet kid, but I'm no good for you. I know that you have a crush on me but I'm telling you to get over it." Bianca reasoned with him. _

_Henry forced himself to smile. "That's ok, I just thought I would ask. But you're right I should ask O even though she gets on my last nerve." He tried to sound upbeat but the hurt was apparent in his voice. _

"I really hurt you didn't I Hank?" Bianca asked. She had never given that day anymore thought but it was apparent from the look on Henry's face that he still remembered it.

"Yeah, it did hurt pretty bad, but I was asking for it Chris had tried to warn me." Henry replied.

"I just can't ever seem to do the right thing where you're concerned." Bianca said more to herself than to him.

_Henry, you have always loved B no matter how many times she turned you down. B, you have always had Hank's best interests at heart even if it meant you not being happy. I wish you guys could just get over yourselves and be together. _

_ Prue _

"She is really a pain in the ass isn't she?" Bianca asked sitting down next to Henry.

"You can say that again." Henry replied rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p>Cole and Nicole appeared in front of what looked to be the beach. "Nic, these are your memories where are we?" Cole asked her.<p>

"We're at the beach and this is the first time that I met Tim." Nicole answered him as the scene unfolded in front of them.

_Nicole was sitting on top of a sand dune; she had her long blonde hair pulled up to keep it out of her eyes. She had on a pair of jean shorts to cover her bikini bottoms; her bare feet were buried under the sand as she sat there reading. _

"God, Nic, you were hot." Cole commented and then he whistled.

"I was sixteen years old Cole. That was what my body looked like before I had three kids." Nicole replied rolling her eyes at him.

"So that's where you met Tim huh?" Cole asked.

"Watch and you'll see." Nicole replied before turning back to the scene.

_Nicole looked up when she saw a shadow fall over her. Standing over her was a good-looking boy around her age. He had dark brown hair that was close cropped and brown eyes. He was clad in only swim trunks; he had no shirt on and his well-muscled torso was on display. _

"_Is this seat taken?" he asked her with a grin that showed off his pearly white teeth. _

"_No, you can sit down if you want to." Nicole replied smiling back at him. _

"_Tim Shane," Tim said offering his hand to her. _

_Nicole took the offered hand and shook it. "Nicole Covington, and from the sounds of it you're not from around here Tim Shane." She said in her thick southern drawl. _

_Tim laughed at that. "I'm actually from California, I'm here with my parents and my brothers on vacation. I guess that's pretty obvious from the way that I talk though." _

"_I'll say that that gave you away." Nicole replied with an impish grin._

"_I guess that this is home for you then?" Tim asked trying to get to know her better. _

"_No, I'm actually from Atlanta, but we have a beach house here." Nicole explained to him. _

"_I don't want to sound too forward but I would really like to take you out if you'll let me." Tim said getting right into what he wanted. _

"_That's really nice of you and I would actually like that a lot." Nicole said taking a chance on him. _

"_Nicky, is this guy bothering you?" a blonde headed young man said coming over to them. He was about 5'10 with sandy blonde hair that was cut close to his scalp. He was also made of muscle. _

"_No, Landon I'm fine. You can go back to doing whatever it is you were doing." Nicole answered him. _

"_Are you sure he's not bothering you?" Landon asked her again. _

"_No, but you are." Nicole said through clenched teeth. _

"_I'm telling mom." Landon told his sister. _

"_If it get's you out of my hair I could care less." Nicole replied shooing him away. "I'm sorry about that. Older brothers can be the worst sometimes." She said once her brother walked away. _

_Tim chuckled. "You're not telling me anything that I don't know I have two older brothers." _

"_I have four older brothers and I want to kill all of them." Nicole laughed. _

"_They drive you to it." Tim agreed. _

"Your brother's name is Landon?" Cole asked her sounding highly amused.

"Yeah, and out of my four brothers he is the biggest jerk." Nicole said rolling her eyes.

"_So about this date?" Nicole asked Tim. _

"_Right, if you give me your address I can pick you up at seven tonight." Tim offered. _

"_Sure, that sounds good to me." Nicole agreed with a smile. _

"That's all it took for him to get you to go out with him?" Cole asked he had practically had to beg her to go out with him.

"Yeah, I thought he was cute and he was from out of town I couldn't resist him." Nicole replied grinning at him.

"So I guess you moved to California for him." Cole ventured a guess.

"No, I moved out to California for school. Tim and I had a relationship that lasted two summers and that was it. It ended the summer before my junior year of high school I didn't see him again until college." Nicole explained to him as the scene started to shift.

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ, Uncle Greg, you scared the shit out of me." Greg said when he found his uncle sitting in the living room.<p>

"I told you that I would be around don't act so surprised that I'm here." Gorgon replied shaking his head at the boy.

"I'm not surprised you just scared me I didn't expect you to be here." Greg reasoned sitting down beside him.

"I thought you wanted to talk about redemption?" Gorgon asked him.

"I do I just don't think that there is anyway for me to redeem myself." Greg replied looking downcast.

"This is the part where I say I told you so." Gorgon said like it was no big deal.

"What for?" Greg asked him sounding highly insulted.

"I told you that messing with Gideon would bring you nothing but trouble. You chose not to listen to me. Had you listened then you wouldn't be in this mess right now." Gorgon explained his reasoning to the hardheaded boy he had raised. He had always had to learn things the hard way.

"Uncle Greg, the last thing that I need right now is one of your lectures. I need your help. I don't want to be the source." Greg pleaded with him.

"Benny, I don't know what to do with you sometimes. You get yourself in these messes and then I have to come bail your ass out. Hell, I'm bailing your ass out from the wasteland." Gorgon said rolling his eyes as Greg began pacing.

"I know, trust me I know I'm the source of all evil and I need my dead uncle to bail me out." Greg said as he continued to try to pace a hole in the floor.

"Benjamin, how many times do I have to tell you about your pacing?" Gorgon asked him sounding amused rather than annoyed. He missed the young man in front of him more than he was willing to admit.

"The same number of times that I have to tell you that it helps me think." Greg shot back at him.

"That's your problem you always were more of a Halliwell than a Turner. But your witch genes are strong I suppose that I should have seen that from the beginning." Gorgon mused.

"I don't know why I'm doing this. I can't go back to them my mom will never forgive me for the things that I have done and forget my siblings and my cousins they hated me anyway." Greg rambled on just like Phoebe would.

"Your father managed to redeem himself and he was far worse than you are, I would say that there is hope for you yet my boy." Gorgon tried calming him. He really didn't like to see him in this much emotional distress.

"I don't see how." Greg argued. That was the Halliwell in him coming out he couldn't just go with the flow he had to argue with everything.

"Trust me there is, you might try talking to that new demon you made friends with." Gorgon suggested getting him on the right path.

"Dodge? I don't see what help he will be he is just a demon." Greg replied.

"That's where you're wrong. Talk to him I promise it will help you." Gorgon swore.

"Fine, but when you're wrong I get to say I told you so." Greg said petulantly.

"I'm not wrong, I have to go for now but I will be back when you need me." Gorgon said and with that he was gone.

Greg ran his hands over his face. "I am really nuts I have to be there is no other explanation for it." He muttered. He looked at himself in the mirror his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and he had grown a thick beard. When he could be bothered to shower he didn't bother with shaving. Hell he barely ate unless his stomach told him that it needed food. He was in sad shape and all because he seemed to be on the wrong path.

* * *

><p>"Just so you two know we're dead when they get back." Chuck said to Prue and Brady.<p>

"They're not going to kill us. Sure they are going to be pretty pissed off but they're not going to kill us. Hank likes his job too much and he won't let B kill us because he couldn't live with her being in jail." Prue said dismissively.

"I'm not worried I have you two to hide behind." Brady said picking at his fingernails a sure sign that he was worried.

"I take it that you guys did the deed." Chris said walking up to them. They were in the living room of the manor since they had to do research.

"Hell yeah, those two needed help and I wasn't going to sit around and let them throw a perfectly good relationship away." Prue answered him like he was crazy.

"As long as you're the one that they're pissed at and not me I can care less." Chris said shrugging.

"Bullshit, when they start yelling I'm telling them that it was all your idea." Chuck protested.

"Be a man and take one for the team Chuck." Rachel teased him.

"If this was Wyatt and Liz I would gladly take one for the team but this is Henry and Bianca. There is no way I'm putting myself in the way of their rage." Chuck said like she was talking insanity.

"I'm thinking that you should have thought about that before you helped your wife send them skipping down memory lane." Rachel pointed out to him. She was glad that she wouldn't have to deal with her cousin.

"What are we talking about?" Wyatt asked when he orbed in with Liz.

"Hank and B." Brady answered his oldest cousin dryly.

"That is one topic that I rather not discuss. I had to deal with both their crabby asses earlier today and it was no pleasant for me." Liz said shaking her head at the thought of those two.

"I see there's still trouble in paradise." Mel commented at she came in the room with Roman.

"Ro, tell you girlfriend that she has to go play with the rest of the little kids." Chris joked knowing damn good and well that his sister would get pissed.

"Fuck you Chris, I don't think you're funny damn it." Mel said glaring at him. And then she went over and punched him in the arm for good measure.

"Ow, Mel, that shit hurt. I was only joking you fucking brat." Chris said rubbing his arm where she had hit him.

"Children behave yourselves." Wyatt spoke to his younger siblings with an air of authority.

"Shut up Wy," Chris and Mel yelled at him in unison.

"Ungrateful ass younger siblings I swear they don't know that I'm just trying to look out for them so mom doesn't kill them for their arguing." Wyatt grumbled. Chris and Mel looked at each other and then they both pulled him into a hug.

"We love you, you big teddy bear, you're just the one of us who is the easiest to pick on." Mel said ruffling his hair.

"Only because no one would dream of picking on you or Chris because you two are so much like Aunt Piper." Roman said and then he smiled at her sweetly when she glared at him.

"Watch yourself Roman James, the next time that you wake me up I'm going to throw you out of my bed." Mel said wrapping her arms around him.

"You know that you're not going to throw me out of bed. That's where I do my best work." Roman said making his eyebrows dance.

"Cut it out Huckleberry, my big brothers are both standing right here." Mel teased him.

Roman blushed he hated being called that. "Don't call me that, only Jimmy can call me that and only because I can't figure out how to get him to stop."

"Huckleberry Hound was one of the greatest cartoon characters of all time. If you ask me that is a pretty sweet nickname." Chris joked.

"It's not just a damn nickname it's on my fucking birth certificate." Roman said incredulously.

"Don't bitch at least you found this shit out before you got married." Lilly said shimmering in with Jake. She had not been happy when she came across her birth certificate and found the name Clementine on there.

"Baby, it was funny as hell. I don't think I've ever seen you so pissed off at Aunt Eva before." Jake laughed just at the thought of how his wife had gone through the roof.

"It wasn't funny at all Jake, the woman lied to me my whole life. And I didn't find out until I went to get my last name changed." Lilly said glaring at him.

"Lilly, do you still sign the wrong name to your checks?" Liz asked her.

"Hell yes, I get pissed off every time I do it. When I'm at work it's not a big deal, it's when I'm making out the checks for the utilities that it matters. I can't tell you how many times I've been right in the middle of writing a check and I realize I put the wrong last name on there." Lilly replied.

"I do it damn near every time I go to sign my name to anything. I went to register for classes this semester and that was a joke. I had to take my time signing everything." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"That's why you do what I did you don't change your name." Prue smirked at them.

"The only reason you didn't is because Grams would have a fit." Mel pointed out to her cousin.

"Like you would change your name Mel." Prue retorted.

"Hell no I'm not changing my name when I get married. Criminals happen to fear the Halliwell name I like things that way. Besides that I can't spell Nicolae to save my life." Mel informed her.

"It's true not many people can." Roman said nodding his head.

"Mel, sweet baby sister of mine. I think you might be a legend in your own mind. We're basically undercover cops no one knows our last name." Chris chuckled.

"Chris, just don't mess with me right now." Mel said putting both her hands up palms out.

"Ro, you did this to her she used to be sweet and innocent." Lilly accused her brother.

"Are we talking about the same person right now?" Roman asked a dubious look on his face.

Mel smiled at him sweetly. "Babe, why don't you go fuck yourself?" she asked in a conversational tone.

"Because you already did today." Roman replied giving back as good as he got.

"You're lucky that I have things to do that don't involve you. I have to go torment the kids by making sure they'll be ready when we have to face the Triad." Mel groaned. Getting them to train was about like trying to get a toddler to sit still.

"I love you Mellie, please be careful." Roman said pulling her close to him.

"I love you too, Roman James. I'm always careful I have to worry more about you and your band of idiots getting hurt." Mel replied kissing him before she left the room.

"I resent that I'm not an idiot." Wyatt said with a confused look on his face.

"That look on your face right now says different." Brady ribbed his older cousin.

"Brady, I need you to go keep my daughter out of trouble." Chris said shaking his head at him. He had to stop him and Wyatt from getting into it.

"Paige leads me not the other way around. She is a bitch just like her mother when she wants to be." Brady grumbled.

"Hey, say what you want about Paige because you have earned the right just leave my cousin out of this." Rachel said smacking him on the back of the head.

"He is only speaking the truth my sister is being a really big bitch today. So much of a bitch in fact that even mom told her to stop being a bitch." Oriana said coming into the room with Chord, Parker, and Calleigh.

"By my count we should only be missing Troy right now." Chris said taking inventory of who was there.

"He's with Val, I expect him to be running a little late." Prue said shaking her head at the thought of what her little sister could be doing with Troy.

"Where are Hank and B?" Parker asked he knew that those two were never late for anything.

"Prue sent them down memory lane." Chris answered with a shrug.

"Prue, tell me that you didn't." Liz yelled at the younger woman. She still had nightmares about that shit.

"The situation clearly called for drastic actions so yeah I did. The two idiots deserved it; trust me they have been torturing us all for months. Now it's their turn to suffer." Prue replied like it was no big deal.

"They are going to be fucking pissed." Calleigh said what everyone else was thinking at the moment. But they rather that they be pissed at them than deal with their relationship bullshit any longer.

* * *

><p>AN: Look at that you guys are getting two chapters in one day. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I thought that Hank and Victor needed to have a heart to heart it's been a while since we've seen Victor. I loved Lyn calling B on her bullshit like it was nothing. Dodge teaching the little kids how to play poker was funny as hell and it was just about something that his father would do that's a pretty big clue to who his parents are if you haven't figured it out yet. Coop is showing just where his kids got their cupid skills from and he is damn good at it. Greg is going nuts or something he is seeing his uncle and holding conversations with him. Hank and B are not happy at all at the moment, but so far we're seeing that their relationship has never been easy. We're finally getting to see how Nicole and Tim met and see a little into their relationship and how it worked. One day soon we might have to get into why Tim left but that is something for another time. Until next time please review.


	5. Glory Of Love

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Glory Of Love<p>

Greg was pacing his sitting room like he hoped to bore a hole in the floor. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was losing his mind. He knew that it was possible that he was seeing his uncle but he was leaning more towards the fact that he was going crazy there was no other explanation for it.

Dodge shimmered into the room and shook his head at the sight before him. There was no way in hell that this shell of a man in front of him was capable of being the ruler of all evil. "You wanted to see me my liege." He said getting Greg's attention.

Greg stopped pacing mid-stride and turned to face the younger man. "Yes, I'm glad you came and you can stop with that my liege bullshit. Call me Greg." He replied. He studied the young man before him and suddenly he knew what his uncle had been talking about. He didn't know how he missed it before, but everything about this kid screamed Halliwell.

"Why did you want to see me Greg?" Dodge asked he had to act like saying the name didn't leave a bad taste in his mouth.

"I guess that you're from the same time as Savannah." Greg stated there was no use beating around the bush it was better to just get it out of the way up front.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dodge denied knowing that he was caught. He just wasn't sure how he had been made.

"Don't try to deny it. You're a Halliwell that much is evident. I just can't put a finger on who your parents are. But then again I wasn't around them long enough to be able to judge that." Greg went on in a conversational tone.

"It doesn't matter that is germane to the whole situation at the moment. I guess the question I should be asking is, what are you going to do about it?" Dodge asked he was one to tempt fate but then again he got it from his mother.

"Nothing, I'm not going to do anything about it." Greg answered with a shrug.

"I find that just a little hard to believe." Dodge replied warily.

"I'm going to be honest with you I'm tired of this shit. So if you find a way to get rid of me by all means take the chance." Greg commented he really didn't care what happened to him anymore.

"I'm not exactly here to be your undoing I have bigger fish to fry." Dodge informed him.

"If it's Gideon I can give you an in. Trust me at this point no one wants to see him gone more than I do." Greg offered helpfully.

"Why should I trust you? You are a demon after all." Dodge asked he wasn't going to walk right into a trap.

"Trust me or don't trust me that's up to you, but we are family. As a matter of fact I'm willing to bet I'm your uncle. You have got to be Prue or Jake's son with your demonic powers and all." Greg wagered.

"You'd be wrong there but like I said we're not getting into that right now. That whole we're family argument isn't going to wash with me because family doesn't seem like it means a whole hell of a lot to you." Dodge wasn't stupid by any stretch of the imagination. He wasn't going to lay out his plans when Greg was capable of turning on him without warning.

"You're my way out of this mess I wouldn't turn on you it would be stupid of me if I did." Greg reasoned with him.

"I don't exactly trust you but talk to me tell me what your plan is and we might be able to work something out." Dodge said making a give it to me gesture with his hands.

* * *

><p>Henry and Bianca sat on the floor of the old theatre with a space the size of a chasm between the two of them.<p>

"I wonder how long this shit is going to take." Bianca grumbled. She really had no desire to sit here and dredge up ancient history.

"With Prue there is no telling how long this is going to take. I'm sure you wouldn't mind that much if you didn't have to be in my company." Henry shot back. There was a little hurt in his voice when he spoke.

"I never said that Henry." Bianca spit back at him.

"You didn't have to. I know you better than you would like to admit. I know that you're still pissed at me." Henry explained to her calmly.

"I'm not going to deny that but that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy your company." Bianca replied.

Just then the screen flashed again.

_So we've looked at Hank and when his love for you started to develop B. Now we're going to look at one of yours. At this point I'm just hoping that you two are talking to each other like rational adults. _

_Love Prue _

_Act II_

_Bianca and Steve _

_Age 17_

"Oh great she just had to bring this one up. This is the one guy that I rather forget and I think she knows that." Bianca bitched. She could live with a lot of things but she really didn't want to rehash her time with Steve.

"Why?" Henry asked her he couldn't keep the look of concern off of his face.

"Just watch and you'll see." Bianca replied. She really didn't want him to see this. This was her at her most vulnerable.

_The night was dark but the moon and the stars were out and they cast some light on the beach. Bianca was sitting on a blanket with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was dressed in jeans and a yellow t-shirt, for once her long hair was down and it stopped in the middle of her back. Sitting next to her was a young man with dark black hair and green eyes. He was clad in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was absentmindedly twirling a strand of her hair. _

"_Steve, why are you staring at me?" Bianca asked him blushing. _

"_B, did you know that I love you?" Steve asked her in reply and her face lit up with a smile. _

"_I love you too Steve." Bianca replied leaning over to kiss him. _

"My God, how could I have been so stupid?" Bianca asked shaking her head. Now she could see that he only wanted one thing from her but then she had been too stupid to see that.

Henry just stared at her to keep his thoughts off of the screen. He couldn't stand hearing another man tell her that he loved her. What was worse was hearing her say that words back to him. It had taken him months to get her to say I love you to him. "B, you weren't stupid you were just a kid." He said not knowing what was about to happen.

"Oh, something tells me that you won't be saying that in a minute." Bianca said with a sigh.

"_B, you seriously have no idea how badly I want you right now." Steve told her kissing her neck. _

"_Come on Steve, knock it off I told you that I'm not ready yet." Bianca argued pushing him away from her. _

"_Don't you love me as much as I love you?" Steve asked her with a hint of a whine in his voice. _

"_I do love you Steve, but I'm just not ready to go that far yet." Bianca repeated as Steve started kissing her neck again. _

Henry got a sickening feeling in the fit of his stomach watching this. "B, he didn't rape you did he?" he asked her scared to know that answer.

"Honey, I would have never let that happen. Of course he didn't." Bianca assured him she didn't even notice that she had slipped and called him honey.

"_If you loved me then you would do this one thing for me." Steve pouted after she pushed him away yet again. _

"_I told you that I'm not ready and that should be good enough for you." Bianca spit back at him. _

"_Your mind may say you're not ready but your body sure says something different." Steve reasoned with her. _

_Bianca stood up so he wouldn't have the chance to come onto her anymore. "Steve, I want to go home now," she said sternly. _

"_You don't seem to get it. You can't just lead me on the way you do and then leave me hanging." Steve yelled at her standing up to face her. _

"_I have never led you on. I have been up front with you from the start. I have told you I don't know how many times that I'm not ready and you just have to push the issue." Bianca yelled back at him. _

"_You are nothing more than a fucking tease." Steve announced grabbing her arm. _

"_Let go of me Steve, you're hurting me." Bianca said struggling to get away from him. That was the weakest that she had ever sounded. _

"_It's always about how you feel maybe we're going to focus on me and how I feel just this once." Steve said gripping her arm tighter. _

_Bianca wheeled around and punched him right in the face with her free arm. "Get away from me you jerk. I'm going home and I don't ever want to see you again." She screamed in his face. _

_Steve brought his fingers up to his lip and when he pulled them away he could see that he was bleeding. "You're going to pay for that bitch." He growled before he backhanded her across the face. _

"Do you see what I mean now? I was fucking stupid I should have known that he only wanted sex from me." Bianca asked Henry not that she expected an answer from him.

"You weren't stupid B, he said that he loved you and you thought that he meant it. Normally when a person says I love you it's not just to get what they want." Henry replied. Suddenly he got a deeper understanding of her. Now he knew why nothing he did for her ever seemed to be good enough. Despite that fact that he loved her with his whole heart he still had to prove that to her because of what this guy had done to her.

"I was stupid and after that happened I vowed that I would never let another man take advantage of me like that again." Bianca explained to him before turning to face the screen again.

_Bianca reeled from the force of Steve's blow but she quickly righted herself and hit him again. "You call me a bitch like that's a bad thing." She spat back at him. She walked away from him without looking back. _

"B, I'm sorry I didn't know." Henry apologized not that he had anything to apologize for; all he had ever done was love her.

"No one knew really, the only people other than me who knew were Wy, Chris, and my mom and dad. I didn't want anyone knowing how weak I was, least of all Oriana and Chase. I'm their big sister I'm the one they're supposed to be able to count to be there for them. They wouldn't have been able to rely on me had they known that I didn't have my own shit together." Bianca replied honestly.

"You could have told me though. I wouldn't have told another living soul." Henry said. He would have been there for her if she had let him.

Bianca gave him a watery smile. "That's water under the bridge now, it's nothing for you to worry about anymore. Wyatt and Chris took care of him and trust me when I say it wasn't pretty."

Another note from Prue appeared on the screen at that moment.

_B, you might not realize it but what happened with Steve is the reason that you're unable to open up your heart now. Because of him now every time you hear the words I love you from a man you think that he wants something from you. I promise you that that isn't the case with Hank. He really and truly does love you; you just have to let yourself feel his love. Hank, you have to learn to be a little more understanding with her she knows deep down that you love her but she can't fully accept that. I hope that you guys are on the road to making up. _

_Love the best damn cupid ever_

"She sure is full of herself when she wants to be." Bianca said changing the subject she didn't want to talk about Steve anymore.

"You're not telling me anything about that girl that I don't already know. She is one more pain in the ass when she wants to be and that is quite often." Henry agreed with a chuckled. He noticed that Bianca had scooted closer to him.

"Hank, I'm sorry that I flew off the handle with you I know that you were just doing your job." Bianca apologized. She wasn't even mad at him anymore. She couldn't be not after how he had reacted to learning about Steve.

"I'm sorry too, you were right I could have just let him go." Henry apologized and again he had nothing to be sorry for.

Before they could say anything else the screen flashed yet again.

_I know that you guys are seriously going to kill me after you see this next one but it couldn't be helped. We've tackled why B isn't able to open up her heart. Now we need to tackle the other big issue between the two of you. I know how painful this is for you and I'm sorry but it had to be done. _

_Love you _

"Tell me that she didn't do what I think she did. I don't think that I'll be able to handle it if she did." Henry begged he knew where she was going with that and he didn't like that he could relive it.

"Hank, you know that she did." Bianca replied rolling her eyes. Sure enough a moment later their fears were confirmed.

_Act III_

_Henry and Oriana _

_Age 17 _

"She was right I'm gonna kill her, B. There was no reason for her to bring this up." Henry fumed. They had barely gotten over the fact that they had been in-laws when they first got together he didn't need Prue bringing that fact up again.

Bianca nodded her head in agreement. "She definitely has it coming to her for this one."

_Henry walked into the bedroom that he shared with his wife. He was dressed in a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows; he had a pair of black slacks on as well. He had just gotten off of work. Oriana was lying on their bed she had on a pair of jeans and a pink polo shirt. _

"_Where the fuck have you been Henry Victor?" Oriana demanded of him. _

"_I just got off work O, I would really like it if you didn't insist upon giving me the third degree." Henry replied with a sigh. _

"_You got off of work forty-five minutes ago Hank. You should have been home long before now." Oriana pointed out to him. _

"_I got hung up." Henry said shrugging he was in the process of changing out of his work clothes. _

"_I find it damn convenient that you got hung up on the night that you promised to take me out." Oriana said glaring at him. _

"_Are you accusing me of something Oriana?" Henry asked her gruffly. _

"Of all the things that Prue could have shown it just had to be this." Henry said swallowing around the lump in his throat.

"What is this?" Bianca asked.

"This is the fight that we had the night before she died." Henry replied trying to keep his voice from breaking. Bianca reached over and took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze to let him know that she was there for him.

"_I'm not accusing you of anything Henry, I'm just saying you promised to take me out tonight and you were late." Oriana replied. _

"_Like I said I got hung up it couldn't be helped." Henry said trying to get her to drop the subject. He pulled a blue polo over his head before changing into a pair of faded jeans. _

"_Really, I find it mighty funny that you got hung up around the same time that my sister wasn't answering her phone." Oriana commented. There was an accusation in there somewhere. _

"_Now I know that you're accusing me of something though I don't know what it is. You have two sisters you're going to have to be a little bit more specific than that." Henry seethed. _

"_I'm talking about B, and I think we both know that." Oriana said narrowing her eyes at him. _

"You two were fighting about me?" Bianca asked him.

"Not really, we had been fighting over little things for days and that was just the latest thing that she had found to fight with me about." Henry said he didn't want her thinking that they were fighting about her.

"_So now I'm having an affair with your sister is that it?" Henry asked her raising his voice. _

"_I don't know you tell me. You two do spend an awful lot of time together." Oriana said crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_Fine, I'll tell you what I was doing. I was helping B with a damn demon and that is what took me so long to get home. I wasn't going to let her get herself killed. She is my friend and I'm sorry if that bothers you. It seems that you have a problem with everything I do these days." Henry yelled at her. He didn't want to lose his temper but she had pushed him to it. _

"_That is a damn likely excuse. Are you having an affair with my sister?" Oriana asked him. _

"_Fuck no, I'm not having an affair with you sister. She didn't want me before and she damn sure wouldn't touch me now that I'm married to you." Henry pointed out to her she was just being ridiculous. _

"_So that's it, you couldn't have your precious B so you settled for the next best thing." Oriana screamed at him. Her brown eyes were blazing with fury. _

"She thought we were having an affair?" Bianca asked sounding a little amused.

"Yeah, and she wasn't wrong I might as well have been having an affair. I was in love with you the whole time I was married to her." Henry said with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Hank, we never touched each other while you were married. Neither one of us would have done that to her." Bianca reasoned with him.

"_Damn it Oriana, do you see this ring on my finger?" Henry yelled holding up the hand that had his wedding band on it. "You have one like it on your finger. I'm married to you I love you." _

"_That's bullshit and we both know it Henry. You're still in love with Bianca. You always have been and you always will be. I'm nothing more to you than a way to pass the time until you can figure out how to get her to be with you." Oriana yelled back at him she wasn't pulling any punches. _

"_No that's where you're wrong Oriana. I love you; you make it more difficult than it has to be but I do love you. I don't want any other woman but you." Henry argued. _

"_I think we both know that if B were to come to you right now and say she wanted to be with you, you would drop me in a New York minute." Oriana called him on his previous statement. _

"_Nothing happened with me and B tonight and nothing ever will happen. If you don't fucking believe me then you can call her and ask her. It hurts enough that you think that I would do that to you, but it makes it worse that you think your own sister would do that to you. If you don't have faith in me at least have a little faith in her." Henry said. _

_Oriana looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped the lone tear that had fallen away with the back of her hand. "I want to believe that Henry, I really do. But you were just so in love with her for so long that I don't think you'll ever be over her." _

Henry had a tear running down his cheek and Bianca wiped it away with her thumb. "I really did love her, but she was right I never loved her as much as I love you."

"The truth of the matter is I would have slept with you at the time had you thought to ask me. I just thought that you should know that I wasn't the saint you tried to make me out to be." Bianca admitted.

Henry just looked at her and shook his head. "Our timing always did suck back then." he commented dryly.

"Our timing isn't so bad now though." Bianca chuckled lightly.

_Henry crossed the room and pulled his wife into his arms. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. Oriana Rose, I love you and I don't want anyone else." _

_Oriana buried her face in his chest and cried harder. "I know that and I don't know why I'm being such a bitch to you lately you haven't done anything to deserve it." _

"_I haven't been the most attentive husband lately and I acknowledge that. If something is bothering you all you have to do is tell me." Henry said kissing her on the top of her head. _

"_No, you've been perfect it's me who's off lately and I'm sorry. I know that you wouldn't cheat on me. I should have never said that, because not only wouldn't you cheat on me you sure as hell wouldn't cheat on me with my sister." Oriana said reaching up to kiss him on the mouth. _

"_If it makes you feel any better I won't see B alone anymore." Henry offered even though the thought of not seeing Bianca killed him. _

"_I don't want you to do that for me. I know that you two are just really good friends." Oriana replied laying her head on his shoulder. _

"_Come on, fix your makeup we're going out. I'm going to treat you like a princess tonight. Anything you want you've got. And then later we'll go to that stupid party that Chris is having at his place." Henry said smiling down at her. _

"_Ok, I love you Hank." Oriana said. _

"_I love you too wife of mine." Henry said leaning down to kiss her. _

Henry wrapped his arm around Bianca's shoulders. "I'm sorry that you had to see that, believe me I wanted you to see that less than I wanted to see it."

"That was the last fight you had?" Bianca asked him.

"Yeah, she got killed the next night. That's part of the reason why I had a hard time not blaming myself. I swore to her that nothing would ever happen between me and you and then we ended up together." Henry explained.

"Hank, you and I are happy together it doesn't look like you two ever were." Bianca observed. Despite the number of times she had broken up with him she really was happy with him.

"We weren't, not really, at least not on the same level that you and I are. I realize that now and I know that I wasn't being fair to anyone involved in this mess when I asked her to marry me. I guess I thought that being married to her would make me forget about my love for you, but that clearly didn't work." Henry replied.

"It's my fault not yours. I'm the one who drove us to that point. You begged me repeatedly for a chance to show me that you cared about me but I pushed you away and I'm still pushing you away. If I had just given you the chance that you asked for then you wouldn't have married my ridiculous baby sister and we wouldn't have half the problems that we have now." Bianca responded if this got to be anyone's fault it was hers. She just loved having something to blame herself for.

Henry didn't get a chance to reply because another note from Prue flashed across the screen.

_Hank, I'm really sorry about that but it was something that you had to see in order to move on. You have loved B for longer than you even realize and those feelings didn't go away just because you got married. This is where a lot of the problems that you two have stem from. I hope that I was able to help you guys. At this point I would like to think that even you stubborn asses are thinking about making up. I know that you must really hate me right now but it will be worth it. _

_Love you bunches _

"The girl is annoying but she does have a point once in a while." Bianca commented dryly.

"Just don't tell her that then she will do things like this more often." Henry replied shaking his head.

* * *

><p>The scene that appeared before Cole and Nicole was a busy college campus with people all over the place.<p>

"Where are we now Nicole?" Cole asked his girlfriend he hoped that this was helping her. If not he and Coop were going to have words.

"Berkley it should be my freshman year of college at least I think that's where we are we'll have to wait and see." Nicole replied. She really didn't want to relive all of this but for Cole she was willing to do it.

_Nicole sat at a picnic table out on the quad. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and an open textbook on the table in front of her. A pair of black-framed glasses sat perched on her nose. Her blonde hair was done up in curls and her brown eyes sparkled in the sun. _

_Tim went walking over to the table he didn't realize that Nicole was sitting there because he had his nose buried in a book. He looked good, he had his dark brown hair parted to the side and he was dressed like a successful college student. "Is this seat taken?" he asked without looking up from his book. _

"_No, help yourself." Nicole said and then she bothered to look up from the book that she was reading. She was shocked to see Tim Shane sitting across from her. "Timothy Shane, is that you?" she asked she couldn't believe running into him here of all places. _

"_Nicky?" Tim asked pleasantly surprised to see her. _

"_It's a small world. How have you been?" Nicole asked smiling she had thought for sure that she would never see him again. _

"_I've been good, I never expected to see you here." Tim replied. _

"_Well, daddy always wanted a lawyer and since none of my brothers took up the cause it fell on my shoulders." Nicole said with a laugh. _

"_Speaking of your brothers, how is my fan club doing?" Tim asked. Her brothers couldn't stand him. _

"_They're fine, they weren't very happy when they found out that I was moving across the country for school but, I figure that they'll get over it soon." Nicole said she didn't even like thinking about the fights she had had with her brothers over her leaving. _

"Why did you two end the first time?" Cole asked her gently he didn't want to bring up anymore bad memories for her.

"That will be explained in just a minute. But you should know that my brothers hated Tim's guts and that had a lot to do with it." Nicole explained to him quickly.

"_Well, they are a little overprotective of you. But I guess I can understand that they have to watch out for you with as pretty as you are." Tim said laying on the charm. _

"_Tim, I have to ask, why didn't you show up that night?" Nicole asked him. _

"_Nicole, I wanted nothing more than to show up. I got a little detained and I guess by the time I got there you were gone." Tim replied cautiously. _

"_I waited for two hours Tim, what in the world held you up?" Nicole asked him. _

"_Landon, apparently your brother heard us talking about running away together and he beat the living shit out of me. You don't have to believe me but that is what happened." Tim explained to her. _

"_Oddly enough I do believe it, that sounds like something that Landon would do. And it makes a lot of sense. I'm sorry my brother is a jerk." Nicole said rolling her eyes. She was going to kill her brother when she got her hands on him. _

"_I guess it's too much to hope that you're still single?" Tim asked with a hopeful look on his face. _

"_What do you think Timmy?" Nicole asked looking at him over the top of her glasses. _

"Seriously, you were going to run away with him?" Cole asked her.

"Yeah, I would have too if it weren't for my stupid brother. Like I said my brothers always hated Tim. For reasons that I'm never going to be able to figure out, I loved him so much. And don't take this the wrong way Cole, but deep down I'm always going to love him because he gave me Troy and Lizzie. I don't hate him I'm not capable of it but I am pissed off at him and I have been for quite a few years now." Nicole replied honestly that was the most that she had said about being upset with Tim in a long time.

"Nic, you have every right in the world to be pissed at him, he walked out on you and left you to raise your two kids by yourself." Cole reasoned with her.

"I know that Cole, and I am pissed at him. For some reason I just have a hard time telling him that." Nicole said sighing.

_Tim grinned at Nicole and it made his brown eyes sparkle. "I think that I will pick you up at your dorm room at seven tonight." _

"_There is no way that you know where my dorm room is." Nicole started but then she grinned back at him and shook her head when she realized whom she was talking to. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that it's not fair to use your powers on me like that." She scolded him in a hushed whisper. _

_Tim looked at her and shrugged. "There are some things that you can't leave to chance. I couldn't take that chance that you had a boyfriend around somewhere that was going to kick my ass for asking you out." _

"_If you want to get technical about it you're still my boyfriend Timmy, we never actually broke up." Nicole pointed out to him. _

"_I've really missed you Nicky." Tim said taking her hand and kissing it. _

"_I've missed you too Timmy." Nicole replied. _

"You two looked like you were over the moon for each other." Cole commented once he saw what he was up against.

"We were, I was as crazy about him as he was about me. I mean we picked up right where we left off. Tim had this apartment off campus that his dad pretty much bribed him with and we spent all the time that we weren't in class there in bed together. We ended up getting married at twenty and then Troy was born a few years later and Liz was born the year after him. And then somehow we ended up with Chord and we were all blissfully happy together. I don't know what happened to make him leave and I think that's what bothers me the most." Nicole admitted she hoped that the things that she was saying didn't bother Cole.

"Nic, I know that this is hard, but I only want to help you right now. I can't help you unless you are honest about what you're feeling." Cole told her gently.

"I'll be honest with you as long as you promise me that you won't take offense to anything I say." Nicole said offering him her hand.

"It's a deal counselor." Cole said and just as he shook hands with her the scene shifted again.

* * *

><p>Troy rubbed his bleary eyes using his knuckles he had been staring at the text in front of him for so long that his eyes were starting to burn. "I would say that this book doesn't have the answers that I'm looking for." He huffed closing it with a thud.<p>

"Don't feel like the long ranger Troy, I haven't found anything either and I'm much better at research than you are." Liz told her older brother.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Lizzie." Troy snorted. He was glad to know that his baby sister thought so little of him.

"A sword that is that big of a deal should have left a trace somewhere." Wyatt pointed out logically.

"That's what a reasonable person would think but it doesn't seem that way Wy." Chris replied. He was starting to get a headache from this shit.

"This is fucking ridiculous there has to be something about this sword somewhere. Things just don't drop off of the face of the earth." Rachel said sighing.

"Rach, that obviously isn't the case we haven't found anything about it yet." Chuck said throwing aside the book that he had been reading.

"I haven't found so much as a mention of that damn sword." Prue chimed in.

"I'm a simple bartender, I don't have much hope of finding anything if you guys can't." Parker threw out there. He was always selling himself short.

"I wish you wouldn't be so down on yourself Parks. You're much smarter than you give yourself credit for." Calleigh got so tired of him thinking so little of himself.

"Halliwell always has had a little bit of trouble where his ego is concerned." Chord joked.

"Chord, you and Parker fight like an old married couple sometimes." Oriana teased him.

"We basically are, Chord and I have been friends for going on twenty years now." Parker informed her.

"That's it," Chris announced throwing his book down. "I'm going to consult with dad and Aunt Paige. B would be one of the ideal people to talk to in this situation, but that isn't possible right now. They know all of the books at magic school well, and at this point I think that at this point we need their help." He said with a determined look on his face.

"Oh boy, this shit is about to get complicated Chris is bringing in the parents." Wyatt said in dramatic fashion.

* * *

><p>"Coop, I think that I'm going to need to know what you're doing with Dom." Phoebe said laughing at her husband.<p>

"Nic and Cole needed a little cupid help and I also volunteered to be their babysitter while they are working things out." Coop explained with a smile.

"Then you honestly wonder where your daughter gets it from." Prue said giving her brother-in-law a look.

"I don't wonder where any of my children get any of the things that they do. I know that Phoebe and I passed on all of our more undesirable traits to them." Coop replied smirking at her.

"I would really like to kick your cupid ass sometimes Cooper." Prue shot back at him.

"Oh, you did it now Coop, you managed to piss Prue off. It's not as bad as pissing Piper off but it still isn't something that you want to do." Paige advised him.

"What type of cupid things are you doing for Nic and Cole?" Andy asked him out of curiosity.

"Let's just say that Nic needs to get over Tim before she can move on with Cole and I'm helping her deal with that." Coop reported.

"This family is not fucking normal." Jack said shaking his head.

"Jackson Samuel, watch your mouth there are little children in the room." Leo scolded his son.

"It's nothing that those two kids haven't heard. Maria told me not to worry about editing myself in front of Lyn she said that she has heard worse from her Aunt B." Jack replied chuckling.

"At this point in time being like B is not a good thing." Lyn said shimmering in with Frank who had Gus in his arms.

"Do I want to know what your daughter has done now? Because without a doubt it involves my son." Henry asked a hint of resignation in his voice.

"Bianca Lyn is being a bitch today and there is no other way for me to put it. And I wouldn't hesitate to say that poor Hank has probably bore the brunt of it." Lyn replied.

"Lyn, did you ever think that maybe she behaves that way because of what her middle name is?" Piper asked her friend sweetly.

"I know I'm a bitch and I'm proud of that. So is she and that's the damn problem." Lyn replied with a smirk. "And I know that you of all people aren't calling a bitch. You are just as bad as I am if not worse." She said after giving it some thought.

"I really wish you would stop calling my Frank Jr. a bitch." Frank said pouting.

"Grandpa, my mom is kind of a really big bitch. I know that you love her and so do I but that doesn't change facts." Paige said stepping into the room with Dom, Alan, Savannah, and Brady.

Chris came into the room just in time to hear his daughter say that. "Paige Victoria, don't call your mother a bitch, I don't care if it is true." He scolded her and then he turned to Frank. "And Uncle Frank, your Frank Jr. is being a bitch today."

"Peanut, you sound pretty stressed out right now. Is everything ok?" Piper asked her middle son clearly concerned.

"No, everything is not ok mom. We have all looked in dozens of books and we have yet to find out anything about that damn sword that we need to find. If Troy of all people can't find the damn thing then I'm starting to think that maybe it can't be found." Chris stressed and then he heaved a great sigh.

"Chris, are you asking for help?" Paige asked her nephew.

"Yes, Aunt Paige, I'm asking for help. We just can't do this on our on. I will get down on my knees and beg if you want me to as long as that gets you to help us." Chris pleaded with her.

"Calm down dude, I'm gonna help you. I would never make you beg for my help. It just so happens that I know what books that you need to look in." Paige told him with a smile.

"Thank you Aunt Paige, you have no clue how much I love you right now." Chris said and he went over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Daddy, if you even get a hint about where this thing is going to be your going to need some help." Paige said and then she called out. "Dodge, get your skinny little ass to the manor now."

Dodge teleported in a minute later. "Did you need something Paige?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Don't get fresh with me Dean, I will kick your ass. They are looking for that sword and they are going to need your help to search for it." Paige explained to him quickly.

"No problem," Dodge replied with a shrug.

"That means you're going to have to work with you know who and you're going to have to be nice." Paige told him pointedly.

"I can promise that I will try to be nice but beyond that I can't promise anything." Dodge said flippantly.

"Dean, I mean it damn it." Paige said sternly.

"You are so much like Aunt B that it isn't funny." Dodge said and then he saw the glares he was getting from Dom and Savannah. "Ok, I'll be nice but I don't have to be happy about it." He relented.

"That's all I ask." Paige said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Chris, you children need help so let's get this over with." Paige told her nephew.

"I would love nothing more than that right now." Chris said heading back to the living room.

* * *

><p>Carly rested her head on her boyfriend's bare chest and she kissed his pec. "I think that someone really missed me." she teased him sounding out of breath.<p>

Jason smiled so that his blue eyes shined and the corners of his eyes wrinkled up. "He gets lonely without you around to take care of him." He said he was obviously referring to the appendage between his legs.

Carly slapped him playfully on the chest before she nipped his nipple with her teeth. "I wasn't talking about little Jason I was talking about you Jay." She corrected him.

"Hey, don't talk about him that way he isn't little and I have never heard you complaining about him." Jason protested and then he bent his head down so he could kiss her. "I did miss you. I will be so glad when you're out of school and then I will have you all to myself this summer before you start school."

"I missed you too, we wouldn't have trouble seeing each other if my boyfriend worked normal hours." Carly pointed out to him.

"I'm up everyday by the time that you get out of school. You are the one who has been too busy to come give me some lovin' this week." Jason teased her.

"Let's not make this a competition Officer Jackson." Carly replied huskily.

Jason looked down at her with pure lust in his eyes. "Did I ever tell you that it drives me wild when you call me Officer Jackson?" he asked her.

Carly gave him a rueful grin that made her brown eyes light up. "That's good to know, and I think that I should tell you that I love it when we use your handcuffs." She replied.

"Have mercy," Jason growled deep in his throat.

"You know that I'm a little relentless when I want to be." Carly chuckled at him and then she groaned when she heard her phone buzz. "Ugh, I hate to do this to you but I've got to go."

"Family emergency?" Jason asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Something like that," Carly replied as she started getting dressed.

"They can't handle this on their own?" Jason asked with longing in his voice.

"I'm sure that they could, but that text was from Mel. I'm thinking that she wouldn't take it too well if I ignored her." Carly said rolling her eyes.

Jason laughed. "Hey now, don't you be talking bad about my partner."

"My condolences, I can't imagine what it's like to have to sit with her in a car all the time." Carly said sarcastically.

"Mel's not as bad as you guys make her out to be and she's on her way to becoming a damn good cop." Jason replied with a shrug.

Carly pulled her shirt over her head and then she bent down to kiss him. "I'll see you later," she said.

"See you later," Jason retorted and then he called out to her. "Hey Car,"

"What?" Carly asked him.

"I love you." Jason replied.

Carly's body went rigid on some level she had seen it coming but she still wasn't prepared for it. "Me too Jay." She said quickly before orbing out. She missed the look of hurt that crossed his face when she failed to say I love you back to him.

* * *

><p>"I told you that it was a bad idea to bring the parents in but you just didn't listen." Wyatt seethed at his little brother.<p>

"Shut up Wy," Chris shot back at him.

"Wyatt and Christopher I don't want to hear anything else out of either one of you." Piper told her oldest two children sternly.

"Sorry mom," both young men mumbled in response.

"Where is Hank?" Henry asked when he didn't see his son anywhere.

"The better question is where is B?" Lyn asked she noticed that her middle child was absent.

"There is a very good explanation for that, but I'm sure that that is not something that we want to get into right now." Parker answered.

"Tell me that they are not both off somewhere getting drunk." Paige begged. She would kill those two if that was what they were doing.

"I'm sure that it is nothing like that." Chuck said quickly.

"Claire, where is your cousin?" Frank asked his niece.

"I don't know, unless I was appointed B's keeper of all a sudden I don't really keep tabs on her." Rachel said she was going to ignore the fact that her uncle had called her by her given name.

"Those two didn't just drop off the face of the earth they have to be around somewhere." Henry stated.

"Peanut, do you know where your little partner in crime is?" Piper asked her son sweetly. But there was an unmistakable undertone in her voice that said that he had better answer her.

"He's around," Chris answered cryptically. And then he wondered why Paige didn't answer his questions when he asked her something point blank.

"Prue, how come I think you know something?" Phoebe asked her daughter.

"I didn't do anything." Prue protested she didn't know why people always thought that she did something. It was totally besides that point that she was in fact always up to something.

"Which of course means that you did something." Prue said locking eyes with her niece.

"Fine, I give up. Hank and B were both being a couple of assholes today so I may have sent them down memory lane." Prue admitted.

"Prue, just a piece of advice. You might want to consider entering yourself in the witness protection program. I don't think either one of them is going to be very happy with you when they get out of there." Andy offered his niece a word to the wise.

"I know and I've already thought about it, but that is what my husband is for. He can keep them from killing me." Prue replied.

Lyn found the situation highly amusing. "Prue, I know I shouldn't tell you this but you did the right thing. If anyone needed a little reality check it was those two. Maybe now they will get their heads out of their asses." She laughed.

"Lyn, don't encourage her she is just like her father when she wants to be." Phoebe said shaking her head. She looked at her husband and shook her head again.

"Don't shake your head at me. She just did what any good cupid would have done." Coop defended his daughter.

"Dad, she did exactly what you would have done in that situation." Jake pointed out to his father.

"Exactly, I said any good cupid would have done that." Coop agreed.

"Ok, Hank and B are both fine a little pissed off more than likely but they are safe for the moment. I think that we need to focus on finding that damn sword." Calleigh spoke up.

"I couldn't agree more Cal, we had to spend all morning worrying about those two and now we need to get something done." Oriana chimed in.

"Prue, don't worry I will keep my ill tempered son from doing anything to you. He deserved it. Now moving on to the pressing matters at hand." Paige spoke up. "You guys need help finding that damn sword."

"Since all you guys already have your swords there is only one sword Blue Steel." Leo chimed in. "I'm theory that should make it easier to find."

"I thought you guys said that it dropped off the face of the earth?" Lilly asked.

"That is one theory, but it doesn't mean that it's right. It's just that when we were looking for the swords we didn't really bother with locating the last one since we weren't sure that you were going to need them." Piper answered her.

"So it has to be out there somewhere." Liz observed.

"Right, it should be out there somewhere it's just a matter of finding a clue about where it is." Coop agreed with her.

"That seems to be the consensus today it's out there somewhere and we just need the right clue to find it." Roman said sarcastically.

"Roman James, I think that you and Melinda have been spending too much time together she is starting to rub off on you." Piper told him sternly.

"Aunt Piper, I have been over this time and time again. I haven't found anything that is remotely helpful at all. I have been working on this for the better part of a month." Troy reasoned with her.

"I have a small suggestion and it's not a big deal so you guys don't have to listen to me. But we have the name of the sword so checking the hall of prophecies for a clue about where it is might be helpful." Dodge suggested.

"Kid, I could honestly smack you right now for making a suggestion that is so simple that it has to work." Troy said shaking his head. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought about that before. He would have saved himself a lot of time.

Dodge just shrugged. "Well my dad taught me a thing or two about finding artifacts. That is when he could be bothered to stick around long enough." He said and the bitterness was evident in his voice.

Troy shot him a sympathetic glance. "I'm sorry Kid, my old man was a dead beat too. I know how it feels."

"You get used it." Dodge replied.

"How did you get a nickname like Dodge anyway?" Troy asked him. He liked this kid he had character.

"Dodge is short for Dodger as in the Artful Dodger. Don't ask my dad just had this thing with stupid nicknames." Dodge informed him rolling his eyes.

At that moment Liz was struck with profound certainty. She glanced over in Chris's direction and she could tell that she was thinking the same thing she was. _"Chris, there is no way that he isn't Troy's kid." _She sent to her brother-in-law.

"_Of that I'm certain, there is also no way that he isn't Val's. He has this cockiness about him that screams Uncle Coop." _Chris replied.

"So I guess we'll let Troy and Dodge go to the hall of prophecies while the rest of us sit around here and wait for them to get back." Parker suggested.

"Sounds good to me, this thing is Troy's baby we should let him see it through." Chord agreed with his best friend.

"Dodge, can you teleport?" Troy asked.

"Of course I can. Let's get a move on that way we can get back here and take care of business." Dodge said he was doing a very good job of not being mean to him.

* * *

><p>Carly orbed into the living room of the house that Ricky and Emily shared. "What the fuck was so important? I was with Jason." She demanded.<p>

"Ask your cousin she's the one that had the premonition." Chase said pointing in Val's direction.

"Val, why does this take all of us?" Carly asked her in a whine. Not that she was in any hurry to get back to Jason after what he had said to her before she left. But still it would have been nice to know what this was about before she orbed all the way over here.

"On this one it's better to be safe than sorry." Val reasoned with her.

"You are aware that we could be walking into a trap right?" Ricky asked. That possibility was always in the back of his mind with the line of work they were in.

"Ricky, that is the first thought that crossed my mind and I think that we're going to have to risk it." Mel said she didn't see what other choice that they had.

"Val, what exactly did you see?" Carly asked it shouldn't be that hard to get an answer out of her cousin.

"A demon killing an innocent. It kinda looked like a demonic hit man or something." Val replied.

"We pretty much wiped out all the Triad's assassins though." Emily pointed out.

"There are other magical beings that aren't above murder for hire." Penny said thoughtfully.

"Hey, I resent that." Chase took offense to that because he was a Phoenix.

"It is a valid point though I'm sure that I don't have to remind anyone of Ken and he was a Phoenix. It is entirely possible." Mel responded biting her lip. She still didn't like thinking about Ken and everything that he had put her through.

"It's also possible that the damn Triad is luring us into a trap. This could be just the thing that they want us to do." Huck reasoned.

"We can't just not check it out though. Val and Penny get those visions for a reason." Billy disputed.

"I'm with Mel on this one I say that we go in there and we check it out. It's not like we don't have a shit load of potions made up. It's not like we would be going in there blind. If I wasn't mad at my sister right now I would say that we could ask her what to do, but at the present time I'm just not talking to B." Chase said crossing his arms over his chest. His handsome face was fixed into a pout. Lyn had really come down hard on his ass.

"I guess B, had that talk with you that I asked her to have then?" Mel asked him with a smirk.

"Hell yes, and she had to do it right in front of mom. Needless to say I'm grounded for the rest of my natural life not that I'm really going to stay grounded but that is so not the point." Chase replied glaring at Mel.

"I was looking out for you dipshit. I don't want your dumb ass to get arrested." Mel explained to him.

"Do I want to know what you people are talking about?" Mia asked with a confused look on her face.

"Chase has a pot growing company and that is all you need to know." Billy filled her in quickly.

"That is lovely." Mia said rolling her eyes.

"I know right?" Hailey asked sarcastically rolling her blue eyes.

"Can it Tinker Bell. I don't want to hear from you, I will have you know that your little boyfriend got his ass arrested last night." Chase said pointing his finger at her.

"First of all Dante is not my boyfriend, and second of all I know he told me. If you're going to be telling things at least get your facts straight he wasn't actually charged with anything. And for the last fucking time stop calling me Tinker Bell." Hailey seethed at him.

"Would you prefer being called a garden gnome? You're about the right height." Chase asked her with a smirk.

"Chase, let me make one thing clear to you. If you keep fucking with me today I will orb your balls into a fucking volcano. I don't think you want that." Hailey retorted smiling at him sweetly.

"Damn, she's violent when she wants to be. Mels, she has been hanging around you too long." Chase said taking a step back.

"I'm telling you it's always the small ones that you have to watch out for." Billy professed solemnly.

"Those two are idiots aren't they?" Mia asked Hailey.

"You just now figured that out?" Hailey asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"As entertaining as it is to listen to you two go round and round with Chase and Billy, we need to get going to the manor so we can get our potions and tell the aunts what's going on." Mel announced clapping her hands so they would stop fucking around.

* * *

><p>"We could get out of here anytime now." Bianca said sighing. This really wasn't her idea of a good time.<p>

"B, you know as well as I do that that's not going to happen. My cousin seems to be hell bent on torturing us today." Henry replied running his hands over his face.

"It doesn't hurt a girl to dream." Bianca replied grumpily.

"B, do you really have trouble believing that I love you because of what happened with Steve?" Henry asked her as a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"Hank, it's not that I doubt your love for me, I'm just always waiting for the other shoe to drop. I guess in the back of my mind I'm always waiting for you to do something that will prove me right about no one being able to truly love me." Bianca explained to him and she didn't miss the pained expression that came to his face.

"That's not going to happen. I don't love someone without loving with my whole heart." Henry told her firmly.

"I know that, and like I have told you from the beginning this has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me." Bianca replied shaking her head sadly.

"B, help me help you get over this." Henry pleaded with her.

Another note flashed across the screen and that gave Bianca the damn excuse that she needed not to answer him.

_B, it's your turn for us to look at things that you rather not think about. I know that I really shouldn't have done this but you two boneheads need it._

_Love Prue _

_Act IV _

_Bianca _

_Age 21 _

"Oh joy, she had to bring this up." Bianca said rolling her eyes. They both knew that this was during her drinking days.

"If I had to suffer through it then you have to suffer through it." Henry said smirking at her.

"That right there is your unsympathetic face and I don't like it when you make that face." Bianca pouted.

"You'll live," Henry chuckled.

Bianca groaned and buried her face in her hands when she saw what was on the screen.

_Bianca shimmered into the kitchen of Paige and Henry's home. She looked thin and pale and there were large black circles under her eyes. Paige was standing at the kitchen counter and she greeted her cheerfully when she saw her. "Hey B," she said with a smile. _

_Bianca had her hands in the back pockets of the faded jeans she was wearing. "Aunt Paige I'm not even going to pretend that I know how to begin to thank you for everything." She said she seemed guarded and walled off. _

"What were you thanking her for B?" Henry asked with a confused look on her face.

"At this point in time I had been sober for about two weeks. I wouldn't have been able to do that it hadn't been for Aunt Paige." Bianca answered him.

"Oh," Henry replied not knowing what else to say.

"_Honey, you don't have to thank me. Like I said I've been there before." Paige smiled at the young woman. _

_Bianca took a tentative step towards Paige and she hugged her. "I love you Aunt Paige, thank you for everything." She said letting her walls down for just a moment. _

"_You're so welcome," Paige replied hugging her back. "Did you maybe want to see Hank?" she asked her. _

"_I don't know he's the one person I'm not ready to face yet." Bianca admitted her walls going back up. _

"_Come on it's late, he won't know you're here he's drunk. You can just peek in on him you don't have to say hi. Honestly I don't think either one of you is ready to see each other yet." Paige led her down the hallway so she could look in on her son in the living room. _

"I was such a mess back then." Bianca said sadly.

"You're not the only one B. I was a mess too, I would probably still be a mess if it weren't for you." Henry said putting his arm around her shoulders.

_Bianca peeked her head around the doorframe. Sitting on the couch was Henry looking more broken than she had ever seen him. His brown eyes were dull and had huge circles underneath them. It looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks; the t-shirt he wore was had a stain on the front of it and his sweatpants were tattered looking. "Aunt Paige give me a little while to make sure that I'm not going to have any relapses and then I'll see what I can do about Hank." She told the older woman. _

"_B, you don't have to do that." Paige replied. _

_Bianca took another look at Henry and suddenly she was seeing him in a different light. He was ruggedly handsome and he had a great heart. It was just a matter of getting him better again. "Aunt Paige, at this point I'm just about the only person that he'll listen to if Chris hasn't been able to get through to him. Besides I need to do this, maybe then I won't feel so guilty. I know that I shouldn't admit this right now but I'm in love with him." She replied honestly. _

"You told my mom that you were in love with me?" Henry asked her.

"Yeah, I did. Seeing you like that something inside me broke and the feelings that I had been trying hard to deny came rushing to the surface. That is the night that I knew that I was in love with you." Bianca explained to him.

"B, back then I would have given anything just to get you to talk to me." Henry admitted.

"I know and I'm sorry. I was pushing everyone away then Hank it wasn't just you." Bianca replied getting a little choked up.

"_B, I don't want to put that load on you, but honestly at this point I think your love is just about the only thing that is going to be able to reach him. No one else has been able to get through to him and it is killing me to see him like this." Paige told her. _

"_Aunt Paige, I'm the reason that he's like this right now. If I had just given him a chance we wouldn't be in this mess. It's my fault he's like this so it is my mess to clean up." Bianca stated firmly. _

"B, the way I was wasn't your fault. I did that to myself, I'm the only one to blame for the mess that I was then. I don't want you to feel like it had anything to do with you." Henry told her firmly.

"Didn't it though Hank? I mean you wouldn't have married Oriana if I had just given you the chance that you begged me for. I know that we still would have lost her back then, but you and I wouldn't have been the alcoholics we were had we been together." Bianca argued with him.

"B, we have no way of knowing that. You really can't torture yourself with all of life's what ifs, it will make you crazy." Henry informed her with a serious expression on his face.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." Bianca said smiling at him.

Another one of Prue's missives flashed up on the screen.

_B, the fact that you were willing to try to reach Hank when no one else could is proof of your love for him. I know that you don't have the easiest time expressing that love and I know that you think he deserves better than you. What you don't get is that no woman will ever do it for him the way that you do. I know that I've given you guys a lot to digest, but it's only because I love you. _

_Ladybug _

"I'll be damned if I'm not having a hard time being mad at her right now." Henry said sighing.

"I know in her own sick twisted way she is just trying to help us." Bianca agreed.

_We've looked at a few memories of you two on your own and let's face it you both were a mess. Now it's time to look at the two of you together. I hope that you two have at least made up by now. If not you might as well get to it because you're not getting out of here until you do. _

_Prue _

"This ought to be fun." Henry commented sarcastically.

"I couldn't agree more." Bianca replied.

* * *

><p>Cole and Nicole were now looking at a hospital scene. It was quite obvious that this was the birth of one of her children.<p>

"Any idea where we are now?" Cole asked her.

"This is probably the day that Troy was born." Nicole said and then she turned to watch the scene unfold.

_Nicole was lying back on a hospital bed, her blonde hair was plastered to her face with a sheen of sweat, on her chest lay a little blue bundle. She looked absolutely worn out but she had a glow about her. _

"_Look what we did momma." Tim said running his hand through the dark fuzz on his newborn son's head and kissing his wife. _

"_He is perfect Tim." Nicole gushed. _

"_What are we going to name him? We can't keep calling him Spud." Tim asked her. _

"_I was kinda of partial to that name. Spud sounds like a good strong southern boy name if you ask me." Nicole mock protested. _

"_Nicky, be serious, we are not naming our son Spud." Tim laughed. _

"Troy and Dom do look a lot alike don't they?" Cole asked her.

"Troy's eyes are darker than Dom's are, but other than that they do look almost just alike." Nicole answered him.

"Are you doing ok?" Cole wanted to make sure that this wasn't that painful for her.

"I'm fine, like I said most of the time things with Tim were great. It was just there at the end that things started going south." Nicole replied.

"_Timmy, I think that I have just the name for him." Nicole told her husband. _

"_What is that?" Tim asked her with a smile. _

"_Troy Timothy Shane," Nicole announced. _

"_Where'd you come up with Troy?" Tim asked her. _

"_My father's real name is Elroy, my uncle's name is Leroy, and I have a brother named Royal, that's how I came Troy." Nicole explained to him. _

"_Are you sure that you want his middle name to be Timothy?" Tim asked her. _

"_That's his daddy's name Timmy. I think that he should have that in his name." Nicole said nodding her head. _

_Tim picked his son up off his wife's chest and cradled him in his arms. "Hey there Troy, I'm your daddy. I'm going to be honest with you I don't really know what I'm doing here, but I'm going to do the best that I know how. I promise you that I'm going to be a much better father to you than your grandpa was to me." he said kissing him on the head. _

"_Timmy, you're not your father." Nicole told him gently. _

"_I know that Nicky, but there is the very real possibility that I can end up like him without meaning to. I don't want that to happen." Tim said looking deeply into her eyes. _

"_It won't Tim." Nicole replied. _

"He lied to me Cole, I think that is what hurts the worst. He swore to me that he would never be like his father. I guess on some level I was right when I told him he wouldn't turn out like his father, what he did to me and his kids was much worse. At least Edward had the decency to act like he cared. Tim just walked out without any warning." Nicole said a lone tear making its way down her face.

Cole kissed the tear away. "I know that this is hard but if you don't face what he did then you're never going to be able to move on." He reasoned with her.

"I loved him so much Cole. I want to know what I did that was bad enough for him to walk away." Nicole cried into his chest.

"It was nothing that you did. You can't think like that. Whatever it was, it was his problem not yours. You are an amazing woman Nic; you were way too good for him. Think of it like this because you him you are a stronger person. You know that you can do anything because when your world fell apart once before you were able to hold it together." Cole assured her.

"That's just the thing, I didn't hold it together Cole. I threw myself into my work for months after he left I barely saw my kids. Troy and Lizzie were basically on their own that first year after Tim left." Nicole replied.

"From where I stand they both turned out just fine and they have you to thank for that." Cole said not letting her get down on herself.

"They might look like they're fine but they're not. Lizzie could be a case study on abandonment issues and Troy has enough issues to start his own magazine." Nicole replied giving a dry chuckle.

"You're a great mom Nic, all your kids are lucky to have you. You were there for them more than you think. You heard what Chord told Dom, he adores you Nic. You obviously did something right with him. Troy, Liz, Chord, and Dom are all lucky to have you for a mother and I don't want to hear you down on yourself anymore." Cole retorted.

"Cole, I don't know how you can have faith in me. I couldn't even get Lizzie to stop crying after Tim left that was entirely Troy and Wyatt. That's why Troy felt like he had to leave I had basically made him his sister's keeper." Nicole commented.

"Of course Wyatt could get Liz to stop crying from what I understand those two have always had a close bond." Cole reasoned with her.

"I just feel like a failure as a mother sometimes Cole." Nicole admitted to him.

"You're anything but a failure Nic, I don't care how long it takes I'm going to make you see that." Cole swore to her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as the scene before them changed yet again.

* * *

><p>AN: Here is the next chapter. Does anybody which story the Bianca and Paige scene came from? I'll do a special one shot for anyone who knows the answer. It looks like Greg is onto Dodge and he has a plan of some sort and that is one scary thought. Henry now knows why Bianca has such a hard time opening up her heart to him and Bianca knows that he didn't really love Oriana when he married her. It looks like Nicole is slowly starting to open up to Cole about what Tim's leaving did to her. The older kids are having one hell of a time finding that damn sword, but thanks to Paige they might be on the right track now. Speaking of being on the right track Chris and Liz very well might have figured out who Dodge's parents are. Troy and Dodge seem to get along pretty well, if you ask me the two of them are a lot alike. No one really has a problem with Prue sending Henry and Bianca down memory lane since they have a tendency to drive everyone nuts with their relationship issues. I had to throw in a Carly and Jason scene because I feel like we haven't gotten to see enough of Jason lately. The younger kids might be heading into a trap, the Triad isn't just going to leave them alone but they really have no other choice helping innocents is what they do. I threw in more Chase this chapter too he is the one Hoyt that we don't get to see enough of. Nicole seems really down on herself because of the way she reacted to Tim leaving her I hope Cole can make her see that she was just doing what she had to do. Until next time please review.


	6. Fearless

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Fearless<p>

"Son of a bitch Val, I would like to think that your premonitions were a little bit more reliable than this." Mel bitched as they wondered around an abandoned warehouse.

"I can't help it that they're not always clear Mel. I just see the shit I have no control over it." Val spat back at her.

"Alright, now ladies, I think that you both need to cool it." Chase said keeping the two younger girls from getting into a full-blown argument.

"I'm thinking that right now isn't the time to be fighting if there is supposed to be a demon in here somewhere." Hailey said logically. It made sense to her but apparently they didn't share those sentiments.

"Hails, you're wasting your breath. They are going to fight no matter what we do or say." Patty said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Charlie, lighten up you're starting to sound like Aunt Piper." Carly told her sister knowing that it was going to piss her off.

"Leigh, don't you start either." Ricky narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend's twin.

"I'm thinking that if there were a demon around we would have found it by now." Huck said thinking out loud.

"That leads me to believe that we have just walked into a trap." Hailey announced sarcastically.

"Do you think Hay?" Mia asked just as sarcastically.

"If it's not a trap then it's a huge fucking waste of time." Billy muttered more or less in agreement with the other two.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Chase said glaring at his friend.

"I swear that they are all a bunch of small children sometimes. I wish they would get their heads out of their asses, I have a little boy that I would really like to get back home to." Emily sighed she didn't know why she was friends with them sometimes.

"That's because with the exception of a couple of you the rest are all small children stuck in almost adult bodies." Mel quipped rolling her eyes.

"I resent that Melinda." Penny protested sounding highly offended.

"I don't know why, it's true Penelope." Mel shot back at her.

"Someone needs to save Penny she's trying to match wits with Mel." Carly called out.

"Pens, don't mess with Mel. I won't be able to help you out if she gets on your ass." Val warned her baby sister.

"If there is no demon can we go? Because I probably need to talk to Jason, he kinda dropped a bomb on me before I left today." Carly asked hopefully.

Just then a figure stepped out of the shadows. "I don't think any of you will be going anywhere soon." The woman said. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. The cloak she wore held the symbol of the Triad on it. She turned to Billy. "Hello nephew, I thought that it was about time that we met." She said smiling at him.

"Christie," Billy said narrowing his eyes at her.

"In case you didn't get the memo he's not your nephew." Mel spat out at her. It was her job to protect her younger cousins even the ones who were idiots.

"Ah, Mel, I can't say that I'm happy to see you after all you do have a tendency to kill all my best demons. Not to mention you really did a number on Ken." Christie replied she knew just what buttons to push.

"What can I say? I'm just that damn good." Mel shrugged. She pretended like what she had said about Ken didn't bother her. In all honestly though she was feeling a tad bit rattled.

"False premonitions, I guess that's your idea of a good time." Ricky spoke up. He wasn't about to back down from this bitch.

"Wolf boy, don't you have fleas to get rid of or something?" Christie asked him with a sneer.

"Bitch, I'd watch my mouth when talking to my boyfriend if I were you." Patty said her temper flaring.

"That's so sweet does she fight all your battles for you?" Christie asked Ricky with a smug smirk.

"For a demon you sure as fuck do a lot of talking." Chase observed.

"Unlike your sister I can toy with you. Let's face it when it comes down to it you've got nothing on Bianca and we all know that." Christie told him hatefully.

"I might not be my sister but I can still kick your ass." Chase shot back. That comment had hurt him though. He went through life fearing that he would never measure up to the demon hunter his sister was in his father's eyes.

"Chase, don't she just wants to get you going." Mia said putting her hand on his arm to calm him.

"If it isn't the stray of the group, well one of them anyway." Christie replied looking at Mia and then Hailey.

"I'll show you stray." Hailey said through gritted teeth she had been hanging around Mel entirely too long.

"I don't think I like you talking about my cousin that way." Carly spoke up.

"And now one of the group sluts has been heard from." Christie mused with an evil smirk on her face.

"Me, you can say that to, but you leave Carly out of this." Val stepped in front of her younger cousin to keep her from doing something stupid.

"Val don't," Penny begged her sister she didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Huck, keep her back." Val told her sister's boyfriend.

"Come on Pens, stay by me, Val will be fine." Huck said putting his arm around her to keep her in place.

"Did you want something, other than trying to talk us to death?" Emily asked her stepping up before her brother could get a handle on her.

"Like I said you're not your older siblings I want to toy with you a little bit before I go in for the kill." Christie replied a smug smirk on her face.

Mel stepped in front of all them and faced Christie. "Look if you want to fight let's handle it just me and you, but leave them out of this. I'm the one that you want I'm the most powerful in this group." She bargained.

"Mel, no." Chase urged her knowing that she was about to do something stupid.

"I don't think you want to mess with me witch." Christie snarled at her.

"I think I do." Mel replied her jaw set in a hard line. She flicked out her fingers to blow her up but it did little more than cause her to stagger.

"I was so in hopes that you would do something stupid like that." Christie said with a smile. She snapped her fingers and a group of demons appeared.

"Paige, Jack, Al, Brady it would be nice if you all could give us a little help here." Patty called out when she saw that they were vastly outnumbered.

* * *

><p>"I think I found something here." Dodge said holding up a prophecy for Troy to see.<p>

"It's about damn time that we found something." Troy said looking up at him.

"All it took was a couple hours of work." Dodge said giving a humorless chuckle. This was not his idea of a good time. He would rather French kiss a demon than spend time alone with Troy.

"Well, what does it say?" Troy asked eager to get this over with.

"It says something about the sword being in the possession of the Knights of the Red Cross. Whatever the fuck that is supposed to mean. It also says that it is in someplace called Caledonia." Dodge replied with a shrug.

"That doesn't exactly help us we don't know what the fuck that is talking about." Troy mused.

"We could always take this back to the others and see what they know." Dodge snapped at him not for the first time that day.

Troy glared at the young man. "You don't like me much do you?" he asked him point blank.

"I don't like many men, I don't trust them. It's just that my father is a Class A jerk and that has ruined me for life." Dodge informed him harshly.

"It just so happens that I know what you're going through believe me I know better than I like to admit. However that does not mean that you get to take it out on everyone else. Trust me I just about how the market on father issues cornered. My dad walked out on me, what did yours do that was so bad?" Troy asked in reply.

"He was never there, he couldn't settle down long enough to stick around for any period of time. The way my mom put it was that he had a gypsy soul and he was born for rambling. That's not much comfort for a kid who just wants to know that his dad loves him." Dodge leveled with him.

"Did your mom love you?" Troy asked him.

Dodge narrowed his eyes at him. "What the fuck kind of question is that?" he demanded.

"A valid one, just answer it." Troy told him.

"Yes, my mom loved me and my sisters very much." Dodge answered the original question.

"That's all that matters then. You need to focus on the love that you got from your mother and not what you could have had with your father. It will tear you up inside if you don't let it go. You don't want to turn out like me. I let it drive me insane and I had to run just to get some perspective on the world." Troy reasoned with him.

_That doesn't change much in the future. _Dodge thought to himself. "The only thing that I have from my dad are my skills as a con. The two things he took the time to teach me were how to run a con and how to play cards. Incidentally I happen to be very good at both things. It helps me a little to think that he would be proud of me if he knew how great I was." He opened up.

Troy's breath hitched for a moment. _There is no way that he could be my kid, I wouldn't do that to him. I'll be damned if that doesn't sound like something I would do though. _He thought. "Have you ever tried telling your father any of this?" he asked.

Dodge scoffed. _I just did. _He thought bitterly. "What's the point? It won't change anything."

"I'm sure that it would help you if you told him how he made you feel." Troy suggested. Not that he was one to follow his own advice. There were issues between him and Tim that would remain unresolved because he refused to talk about them.

"We should take this prophecy back to the others." Dodge said changing the subject.

"If that's what you want then we can go." Troy agreed he couldn't help thinking that there was something that Dodge wasn't saying to him.

* * *

><p>"I'm honestly scared to see what Prue has cooked up for us to see this time." Bianca said making a face that showed how she felt about seeing anything else.<p>

"It'll be ok B. I'm right here with you." Henry said giving her a smile.

"Who all do you think was involved with this little plan of hers?" Bianca asked him. She wanted to know just who she was going to have to kill later.

"Chuck and more than likely Chris." Henry said after thinking it over.

"Damn it, I can't kill Chris." Bianca pouted.

"Neither can I but that doesn't mean that I can't beat his ass." Henry mused.

The screen flashed again.

_Act V _

_Henry and Bianca _

_2024 _

"I'm really going to kill Prue." Bianca scowled she was sure that she wasn't going to be happy about what they were about to see.

"You're not the only one." Henry nodded his head in agreement.

_Bianca was sitting beside the bed that Henry was laying in. She was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and she wasn't wearing any makeup but she still looked good. Henry on the other hand looked downright pitiful though he was lying there shivering despite the fact that he had at least three covers on top of him. _

"Prue crossed the line with this one." Bianca seethed. Neither one of them had any doubt about what time period this memory had come from.

"B, it's ok I don't mind." Henry assured her.

"Well, I do Hank. I told you that you don't need to know what happened during that week and I meant it. You were sick and there is no use in you reliving it." Bianca stated firmly.

"B, it's water under the bridge." Henry reasoned with her.

"I promised you though Hank. I promised that you wouldn't have to know about how bad you got." Bianca argued.

"Maybe I need to know so we can move on." Henry replied.

_Henry thrashed around on the bed his movements jerky at best. "B," he called out his hand searching for her blindly. _

_Bianca sat up in her chair and gently took his hand in hers. "I'm right here Hank. I'm not going anywhere." She swore to him. _

"_B, please give me a drink. I can't stand this anymore. I hurt all over and I can't sleep because of the things that I'm seeing." Henry begged. _

"_You know that I won't do that Hank, so stop asking me. This is for your own good." Bianca said smoothing his hair out of his face. _

"_You only won't give me a drink because you hate me and you want to see me in pain. You hated me before that is why you wouldn't give me a chance and you damn sure have to hate me now because I couldn't heal Oriana." Henry was delirious he really didn't know what he was saying. _

"_That's not true Hank, I don't hate you." Bianca tried to soothe him. _

"_You do hate me, but that's ok because I hate me too." Henry went on. _

"_Hey, don't talk that way. No one hates you and you shouldn't hate yourself." Bianca reasoned with though she knew that he wasn't hearing what she was saying. _

"I was pretty bad wasn't I?" Henry asked tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had allowed himself to get to that point.

"You were sick." Bianca stated firmly.

"No I was going through detox there is a difference. Being sick is something that I couldn't help, but I could help the fact that I was a fucking drunk." Henry replied.

"Hank, you had been through a lot we both had." Bianca reasoned with him.

"That was still no excuse for me to act that way." Henry argued.

"_Bianca just let me the fuck out of here. I don't fucking need you to take care of me." Henry yelled at her. _

"_You might not need me to take care of, but I need to take care of you." Bianca argued with him. _

"_You only want to take care of me out of a sense of guilt. You think that if you help me it will make up for the fact that you took Oriana with you that night. I'll tell you this much that isn't going to fucking happen. You got you sister killed now you're the one who has to live with it." Henry yelled out. Had he been aware of what was going on he would never have said that. _

"_I know and I'm not the only one who has to live with that. I'm just trying to make it easier on you." Bianca said. The tone in her voice said that she was close to tears. _

"I'm sorry B, you know that I didn't mean that. I never blamed you, I was just trying to be mean." Henry apologized.

"You don't have to apologize Hank. You didn't even know what you were saying at the time. I didn't take it to heart, I know that I probably said some crazy shit when I was coming down off the booze too." Bianca dismissed his apology.

"That's where you're wrong, I do have to apologize. I was raised better than to talk to a woman like that. I shouldn't have said that to anyone least of all you. That is not how you talk to the woman you love." Henry disputed.

"In all fairness Hank, I didn't make it very easy for you to love me." Bianca replied.

"That is still no excuse for my behavior." Henry argued.

"You really didn't know what you saying and I don't blame you for any of it." Bianca said cupping his face in her hands.

"Well I blame myself." Henry said lamely.

"This right here is the reason I never wanted you to know what happened when you were detoxing." Bianca said with a sigh.

"_Then don't pretend like you're doing this for me when you're just doing it for yourself." Henry spat out. _

"_Henry, I know that you won't remember this so I feel brave enough to say it. I love you and I don't mean like a brother or as a friend, I'm in love with you. I know that it's a little late in the game for me to realize this now, but it is true." Bianca leveled with him. _

"_Once upon a time I wanted nothing more than to hear those words but now they don't mean much." Henry replied. _

"_Don't say that Hank, it took me losing my baby sister to realize how I feel about you, don't make her death mean nothing. I love you Hank, I always have and it scared the hell out of me. That is why I couldn't just open up to you and for that I am sorry." Bianca opened up her heart to him. _

"_B, I love you, I love you so much that it hurts. I just don't know if I can do this right now." Henry stated honestly not that he knew what was going on around him. _

"_I'm not asking for right now, I'm just asking for someday." Bianca replied. _

"_Someday I would love to be with you, but it's going to be on my terms or not at all." Henry said firmly. _

"_I guess that's all I can ask for then." Bianca said sounding downcast. _

_Henry started writhing under the covers. "B, I'm burning up." He cried out to her. _

_Bianca uncovered him and wiped his face off with a wet rag he let out a little whimper. "Shh, everything is going to be ok soon I promise." She said kissing him on the head. _

"_I don't feel so good." Henry groaned. _

"_I know you don't sweetie, it'll get better." Bianca promised him. _

"B, you were so patient and understanding with me." Henry said a tone of disbelief in his voice. Bianca Hoyt was not the most patient person on the face of the earth.

"You have to remember I had just gone through all of that not that long before you did. I knew what you were going through. At the time I was just about the only person you were going to listen to." Bianca informed him.

"I just needed to hear you say that you didn't blame me for what happened and that you weren't mad at me. To be honest with you for a while there I thought that you were mad at me because you just stopped coming around me." Henry opened up to her.

"I couldn't come around you, I thought you hated me for not taking better care of your wife." Bianca admitted.

"I really wish that you wouldn't refer to her that way. The last woman that was my wife is the one that I hope will be my wife again." Henry said giving her a meaningful look.

"Hank, don't say things like that without meaning them." Bianca replied.

"I always mean every word I say B." Henry assured her.

"Hank, deep down I know that you mean it but I can't help feeling insecure and now you know why." Bianca replied.

"B, I won't ever hurt you the way that Steve did." Henry promised her.

"I know that, but I just have a hard time trusting sometimes." Bianca leveled with him.

"You're talking to the king of mistrust. Trust me you have to take a chance sometimes. If I hadn't taken a chance you and I still wouldn't be together." Henry informed her.

Another of Prue's little notes flashed on the screen at that moment.

_Now we've looked at one of the bad times you helped each other through. Hank, you might think that B was the one that helped you get better but she helped you too. Now if you two know what's good for you, you will have made up. I don't think I have to remind you that you're not getting out of here until you do. Next up we're going to look at some of your good times together. _

_Prue _

"I don't think I want to know what she dug up this time." Bianca chuckled.

"With that girl there is no telling what she decided to dig up." Henry said with a sigh.

This time the screen flashed with.

_Act VI _

_Henry and Bianca _

_2027 _

"Oh lord, she went back to last year this has to be good." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"I shudder to think what she decided to dig up." Henry said doing a full body shake.

_Henry and Bianca orbed into the living room of her apartment. They were both obviously drunk. He helped her take a seat on her couch before he sat down next to her. They were both dressed for a night out. She wore a pair of leather pants with a sheer black long sleeved top and high-heeled boots. He was attired in a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt._

"_I seriously thought that Wyatt was going to kill Roman for real this time." Bianca slurred out. _

"_I'm surprised that he didn't. I thought Roman knew that Melinda Halliwell was strictly off limits to all men." Henry chuckled. _

"_That is a really healthy way for that poor girl to have to live." Bianca commented sarcastically. _

"_I never said that it was healthy but it is true." Henry replied and without being asked he helped her take her shoes off. _

"B, do you know what night this is?" Henry asked her mirth dancing in his brown eyes.

"That night was the first time that we slept together." Bianca answered him. She liked to pretend like she was too drunk to remember, but in all reality she remembered every detail.

"_Damn B, why do you have to wear shoes this hard to get off?" Henry asked as he tugged on one of her boots. _

"_Because they're sexy, and I have had a bit of a dry spell lately." Bianca explained to him as if he should have thought about that. _

"_I see they really helped." Henry said smirking at her. _

"_Shut up Hank," Bianca yelled at him slapping him playfully. _

_After a moment's hesitation Henry cupped her face in his hands and brought her eyes up to meet his. "How would you like to do something about that dry spell?" he asked his eyes made darker with lust. _

_Bianca snaked her tongue out and licked her lips that had suddenly gone dry. "How do you mean Hank?" she asked purposefully playing dumb. _

"_I'm asking for just tonight B, nothing more and nothing less." Henry explained before he leaned in and kissed her. To his pleasant surprise she didn't push him away. He got bold and pushed his tongue into her mouth and she didn't put up any resistance. _

"Somehow I always knew that it was you that started things that night." Bianca said giving him a rueful grin.

"What can I say? I see what I want and I go for it." Henry replied smirking at her.

"I can certainly attest to that." Bianca agreed with a smirk of her own.

_Bianca's fingers quickly went to work on the buttons of Henry's shirt and he shrugged out of it. In a moment he sat in front of her bare chested all his well-defined muscles showing. His lips migrated from her lips to her neck. "Oh God, Hank, whatever you do don't stop." She cried out to him in passion. _

_Henry pulled her shirt over her head leaving her dressed in nothing but her black lacy bra above her waist. "You are so damn beautiful B, I wish that you realized that." Her hands went to his belt and he stilled them. "Are you sure?" he asked wanting to give her the chance to back out in case this wasn't what she wanted. _

"_I've never been more sure of anything in my life Hank." Bianca assured him. _

"_Ok," Henry replied his voice barely above a whisper. "Not here though I don't want our first time to be on the couch. I have waited for this for so long and I want to do it right." _

"You were so sweet, it didn't matter to you that you wanted me so bad you still gave me a chance to back out." Bianca said and in that moment she was hit with some realization. Henry would never hurt her or use her the way that other men had in the past.

Henry looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "I would never force you to do anything that you didn't want to do B. I want you to be with me because you want to be not because you feel forced." He informed her dead serious.

Bianca didn't know what to say to that so she said the first thing that came to her mind. "I love you Hank."

"I love you too B." Henry replied.

"_Hank, I don't care I need this as badly as you do." Bianca replied breathlessly. _

_Without another word Henry picked her up off the couch. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "I promise you that this is going to be everything that you need." He swore to her as he carried her to her room. _

"So I guess that's what happened that night." Bianca chuckled.

"I think you and I both know that we always knew what happened that night. I know that I never forgot a detail. I remember the way that you felt in my arms that first night and I remember the taste of your lips on mine. It was everything that I ever wanted and more." Henry said staring deep into her eyes.

"Of course I remember everything about that night. That was the first time that I had ever had sex and I knew without a doubt that the guy I was with cared about me." Bianca replied staring back into his eyes.

"B, if you need me to show you how much I love you I will." Henry said in all seriousness.

Bianca took his hand and placed it over her heart. "Do you feel that? Every time my heart beats it beats for you. I don't need you to show me how much you love me because I know and I can admit to that now. I'm sorry for everything that I have put you through to get to this point." She was baring her soul to him.

"I love you with all of my heart and I promise that I will never hurt you. I know that it's not much, but it's all that I can offer you." Henry replied tearing up a little bit.

"Henry Victor Halliwell, I don't need anymore than that. I'm done with walling myself off and not being able to accept my feelings or yours. I love you with everything that I am and I am sorry that I couldn't admit it sooner." Bianca said.

"B, I love you too and I just need to know that you're not going to hurt me again. I can take it from anyone but you." Henry pleaded with her.

"Hank, I'm ready to take a chance and trust you. I wouldn't say it if I wasn't." Bianca swore to him.

"You're absolutely sure?" Henry asked her.

Bianca grinned at him. " I have never been more sure of anything in my life Hank. Now is that someday that we promised ourselves."

"Good, because I really love you and I don't want to live without you." Henry said pulling her into a kiss.

"I really love you too." Bianca replied. Just then the lights in the theater went up and the exit door opened.

"Something tells me that we just beat Prue at her own game." Henry smirked.

"Of course we did, there is no way that we're as stupid as Wyatt and Liz." Bianca agreed.

"Come on I'll orb us to the manor you know that the dipshits are more than likely there." Henry said wrapping his arms around her.

"Prue, is going to shit a brick when she finds out that we beat her." Bianca smiled smugly.

* * *

><p>"So what did you two find out?" Chris asked Troy and Dodge once they were safely back in the living room.<p>

"We may or may not have a location on the sword it all depends on your interpretation of a prophecy." Troy replied.

"Troy, you either found the damn answer or you didn't there is no fucking in between." Liz raged at her older brother.

"You need to relax a little bit, we found something it is just a little cryptic." Dodge said calming his aunt.

"Did that kid just tell me to relax?" Liz asked turning to Wyatt.

"Lizzie, I know that you're a little testy right now, this isn't fun for any of us. However you should try to cut Dodge a break it isn't his fault." Wyatt said trying to placate his wife.

"What exactly did this prophecy say?" Calleigh asked. In the absence of Bianca it was her job to keep them on task.

"It said something about the sword being in the possession of the Knights of the Red Cross in someplace called Caledonia." Troy explained rubbing the tension out of his neck. He was not having a good day at all.

"That sounds like a fucking club that a bunch of little kids made up and the place name sounds like a country made up by the same little kids. It honestly sounds like something that Chris and Hank would have made up back in the day." Oriana went off on a rant.

"I honestly have no fucking clue." Chord said shaking his head he wasn't a well traveled as Troy but still he got around.

"Neither do I, I can't think of one damn place that used to be called by that name." Troy agreed. He had traveled all over the world and if he couldn't think you it then no one could.

"You know who would be really good to have around right now?" Parker asked and then he went on without waiting for an answer. "Henry, he has a head full of useless information, but wait a minute I forgot he and B aren't here right now because Prue couldn't keep her cupid genes in check for a few hours. Damn the fucking luck." He continued snapping his fingers.

"I could do without the sarcasm this afternoon." Rachel told him bluntly she was a little cranky.

"I guess we all just ignore Oriana when she opens her mouth then. Because I'm pretty sure that she was being sarcastic a minute ago." Parker shot back.

"Pretty much." The whole group agreed.

"Victor, do you want to fight?" Oriana asked him.

"Let's go I'm pretty sure that I could take you. You're not B." Parker replied conversationally.

"Oh fuck no, I refuse to listen to them all fight right now." Roman said shaking his head.

"I'm right there with you little brother." Lilly agreed.

"No shit," Jake grumbled he just wanted to get this over with.

"I was just doing us all a favor by getting Hank and B to work through their issues don't get mad at me it's not my fault that they are both damaged goods." Prue spoke up in defense of herself.

"Baby, you did the right thing." Chuck assured her before kissing her tenderly.

"Parks was right about one thing it would be helpful to have Hank around right now." Chris said ruefully. He was starting to regret telling Prue to work her magic on him and Bianca they could really use them both at the moment.

"Ask and ye shall receive." Henry intoned solemnly orbing into the room with Bianca.

"Did you guys find anything out?' Bianca asked lulling them into a false sense of security.

"Yeah we did actually. Apparently the sword in with a group called the Knights of the Red Cross in a place called Caledonia." Parker explained he was really glad to see those two.

"And you needed Hank to figure this out?" Bianca asked sounding highly amused.

"None of us have a clue as to where it is or who has it we were hoping that you or Hank might know." Chris said sweetly.

"Honey, do you have the slightest clue?" Bianca asked her boyfriend batting her eyelashes at him.

"Well the group they are talking about is the Knights Templar known as the Knights of the Red Cross because of the insignia on their uniforms." Henry answered with a smile.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Oriana asked with her mouth hanging open.

"No he's not, he has a head full of this useless information that no one else cares about." Bianca answered her sister.

"What about Caledonia? Do you know what that is Hank?" Chris asked his little cousin.

"The answer to that question would be Scotland. It was only called Caledonia by the Romans, unlike many other countries Scotland actually has no nicknames." Henry explained.

"That boy is like a walking encyclopedia, I'm a teacher and I don't even know this shit." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"I just know my shit." Henry reported smugly.

"So how was your day?" Jake asked the two them just wanting to get them started.

"Don't ask because you really don't want to know my feelings right now." Bianca replied her eyes darkening with rage.

"Who are the guilty parties in all of this?" Henry asked more calmly than he felt.

"We don't know what you're talking about Hank. Where have you guys been all day?" Chuck asked innocently.

"Chuck is definitely on the list of suspects he is actually on the list right after his wife." Bianca said addressing Henry.

"Chris, darling partner in crime of mine, did you have anything to do with us getting sent down memory lane?" Henry asked his older cousin who was more like his big brother.

"Maybe," Chris answered him with a smirk.

"Chris, I want you to know that the only thing saving me from killing you is our daughter. I need you around if I want her to be born. You need to thank Paige when you see her, unless of course I need to kill her for this too. This does seem like something that she would be in on." Bianca told him and then she went off on a rant.

"No way, Paige has been too busy to fuck around with anyone today. I'd place my bets on Phil." Dodge piped up.

"Actually I'm inclined to agree with the motor cycle gang wanna be." Henry said nodding thoughtfully.

"Alright, I get it I need a haircut and I may also need to shave." Dodge said shaking his head.

"You're a Halliwell buddy, you should be used to the teasing." Chris told him.

"I am, but that doesn't mean you people don't need to be more original." Dodge rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, in case you all were wondering Hank and I are fine and there is nothing for you guys to worry about. That being said if you do anything like that to us every again I will kill you." Bianca said firmly.

At just that moment the eleven and the future people teleported into the room and they weren't looking very good at all.

"Jimmy," Mel called out to their whitelighter while grabbing her side in pain.

"Mel, what happened?" Wyatt asked his sister he was at her side instantly.

Mel ignored her brother and called out to her whitelighter again. "Jimmy, damn it, I'm not fucking playing around. You need to get your ass to the manor right fucking now."

Jimmy appeared a moment later in a swirl of orbs. " What's the problem?" he asked looking at his charge concerned.

"I don't have time to explain right now. The only thing you need to be worried about right now is healing Val." Mel ordered him sharply. She pointed to Val who Chase was holding in his arm.

"Mom," Dodge said with a sharp intake of breath. His voice was barely above a whisper but Liz had heard him and she shot him a look.

* * *

><p>Cole and Nicole now stood in front of a scene that appeared to be playing out in her bedroom. She and Tim were both there and they looked like they were in the middle of a heated argument.<p>

"Nic, what is this?" Cole asked his girlfriend.

Nicole looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "This is the day that Tim walked out." She explained.

_Tim had a suitcase laid out on the bed and he was throwing his clothes into it. Nicole watched him pack with tears in her eyes. "Timmy, why are you leaving? Did I do something wrong?" she asked him. _

"_Because I have to Nicky, I can't explain it right now and I may not ever be able to. I just need you to know that it has nothing to do with you or our kids." Tim reasoned with her as he kept packing. _

"_If it doesn't have anything to do with me and the kids why can't you stay?" Nicole asked him reasonably. _

"_I just can't, I don't know what the fuck you want me to do." Tim yelled at her. _

"_I want you to stay Timmy, that is what I want. Call me stupid, but I like having my husband around." Nicole yelled back at him. _

"_If I could stay I would in a heartbeat, but I can't and I know that you don't understand. I just hope that one day you'll be able to forgive me for this." Tim had finished packing and he slung his suitcase over his shoulder and he began walking away from her. _

"What hurts the most is that he wouldn't tell me why he had to leave. He just said that he had to go. That morning everything had been fine, but when he came home from work he just started packing." Nicole said tears rolling down her face.

"It was his loss Nic, he doesn't know what he missed out on." Cole replied putting his arms around her.

"It still hurts to know that my love wasn't enough to keep him around." Nicole reasoned with him.

"I'm sure it does hurt like hell, but he just isn't worth you worrying about anymore." Cole tried to reassure her.

"_Timmy, I love you, please stay." Nicole begged him with tears steaming down her face. _

_Tim walked over to his wife and pulled close to him. "Nicky, I'm sorry, but no matter how badly we both want me to stay I can't. I'm no good for you or the kids in time you'll come to see that. I know that it doesn't seem like it, but I do love you and I always will." He kissed her one last time before he turned away again. _

"_Timothy, if you walk out that door don't you dare bother coming back." Nicole yelled at him. She followed him as he walked down the stairs. _

"_Nic, I have to go." Tim said without turning to face her again. _

"_Daddy, where are you going?" Liz asked him running into his arms. _

_Tim smiled sadly and kissed his daughter on top of her head. "Beth, daddy has to go away, you be good for your mommy." He told her before setting her down. _

"_Dad, when are you coming back?" Troy asked his father. _

_Tim went to him and pulled him into a hug. "I don't think I am Roy Boy, I just want you to know that I love you and your sister very much. Now I need you to do something for me. I need you to take care of your mom and Lizzie for me. Can you do that for dad?" he asked him. _

"_Why aren't you coming back dad?" Troy asked a confused expression on his face. _

"_Troy, promise me that you'll take care of your mom and Lizzie." Tim said not answering his question. _

"_I promise dad." Troy swore to him. _

"_That's my good man Roy Boy." Tim said ruffling his hair. He then walked out the door without so much as looking back. _

_Troy turned to look at his mother with his big brown eyes. "Mom, why isn't dad coming back?" he asked tears slipping down his face. _

_Nicole took both of her kids and sat down on the couch with them on her lap. "I don't know why daddy isn't coming back baby. But I promise you that we're going to be ok." She said trying to be strong for them. _

"_Was it because of something that I did?" Liz asked innocently. _

"_No, Lizzie you didn't do anything and neither did Troy. It's just that being an adult is complicated sometimes." Nicole explained the best that she knew how. _

Nicole had tears streaming down her face now. "I just felt so helpless Cole, I didn't know what to say to them and I was supposed to have all the answers. I don't know how Tim just turned his back on them like that."

Cole wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Just go on and cry, be mad if that is what you want. I just need you to deal with this." He said stroking her hair in a gentle manner.

"As much as Troy hates his father he never broke his promise. He always took such good care of his sister, even when I was a mess after Tim left Troy was the one who kept things going. I feel so bad because I forced that on my baby, that's why I didn't see him for over two years." Nicole cried holding on to Cole tighter.

"Troy is a good man, he is nothing like his father and he has you to thank for that. You are a good mother Nic. I know that you don't think you are but it's true." Cole said kissing her on top of her head.

"What did I do that was so wrong that he couldn't stay?" Nicole asked almost begging for an answer.

"I really don't Nic, maybe you need to ask him." Cole suggested.

"The last few months he has been great he has been the same old Tim. If nothing about him changed I don't understand why he didn't stay with me and his kids." Nicole wondered out loud.

"Nic, if you still love him I want you to know that it's ok for you to go back to him." Cole said he knew that loving someone sometimes meant that you had to let them go.

"Cole, I love you. I can't go back to Tim not after the way he hurt me the last time. I just want answers." Nicole said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Then go talk to him. I won't mind." Cole said holding her close to him.

"I can't Cole, we have Dom now." Nicole argued with him.

"Nic, you need to talk to him or you're never going to be able to move on." Cole reasoned with her.

"Ok, I'll talk to him." Nicole agreed. The scene in front of them went black and all of a sudden they were back in the middle of her living room.

"We should probably go get Dom." Cole said to break the silence.

Nicole leaned her head up so that she could kiss him. "Thank you for being so great today. I really do love you Cole."

"Think nothing of it. I know what it's like to have a closet full of demons. I love you too Nic." Cole replied.

"Come on let's go get our boy. We don't want to leave him with Coop too long he will corrupt him. The last thing we need is one more meddling cupid running around here." Nicole joked.

"He already did quite a number on his little Coop, I don't think we need to let him add Dom to his list." Cole agreed before shimmering them out.

* * *

><p>Paige walked into the kitchen of the manor grabbing her side she was sure that she had at least one broken rib. She went right to the refrigerator and started looking for an ice pack. "Where the fuck did I put that ice pack?" she asked herself more than anyone else.<p>

"Paige, I really wish you would let someone heal you." Dom said walking up behind her finding the ice pack that she was looking for right away.

"Dom, I'll let someone heal me as soon as they are done with the others. I'm pretty sure that Mel is worse off than I am right now." Paige said gasping in pain as she pressed the ice pack to her side.

"Don't be stubborn Paige." Dom argued with her.

Paige looked down and she noticed that his side was bleeding. "Dom, come here and let me heal you, you're bleeding." She said pointing at his side.

Dom put his hand on his side and it came away sticky with blood. "No, not while you're hurt it takes too much out of you." he disputed.

"Dom, don't be stupid you're bleeding like a stuck pig right now." Paige said walking over to him and healing him. Of course once she finished she started feeling weak and her knees buckled but Dom was right there to catch her.

"I told you, now come on and sit down on this stool." Dom said helping her sit.

Before one of the old people in the room could ask them a question Bianca came in with her arms crossed over her chest. "Paige, what the fuck happened?" she asked her daughter.

"I'm not sure what happened. All I know is Val had a premonition and they went to check it out. Apparently it was a trap and when they knew that they were in over their heads they called us. Mom, there were a lot of fucking demons and it was a miracle that they held out as long as they did without us there." Paige answered her mother and then she winced when she had to inhale.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Bianca asked her the concern in her voice clearly evident.

"I think I broke at least one rib, but I'll be fine." Paige said.

Bianca took her fingers and ran them up her daughter's side. "Does it hurt here?" she asked pressing down hard.

"Ow, mom, yeah that hurts like a fucking bitch." Paige hissed through her teeth.

"I guess so, your fucking rib is broke Victoria." Bianca scoffed calling her by her middle name.

"Lyn, we've talked about you being a bitch today." Lyn said calling her daughter down.

"Mom, you can yell at me later I'm trying to parent right now." Bianca snapped at her.

"Mother, I am fine." Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Paige, you're not fine you can't even move right now." Bianca reasoned with her.

"Actually the act of breathing is what hurts, everything else is bearable." Paige replied.

"Paige, what happened?" Lyn asked her granddaughter.

"Like I just told mom I don't fucking know what happened. All I know is it was one big cluster fuck." Paige said gritting her teeth so she could stand the pain.

"Paige, did you need me to heal you?" Leo asked his granddaughter.

"I'm fine right now grandpa." Paige said and then she turned to Dom. "I almost had that bitch though, didn't I Dom?" she asked.

"I don't know Paige, all I know is it looked like you were gonna get yourself killed." Dom replied.

"The only reason I pulled back was because we can't kill them the eleven has to." Paige responded to him.

"Paige, I honestly don't know how that is going to happen I don't think they're strong enough. Every time they face them they get their asses kicked." Dom was a little worried.

"What kinds of demons were there?" Piper asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Regular lower level demons, they weren't really the problem though. The major problem was that Christie was there." Paige explained again wincing.

"That is it, you are done being stubborn I'm healing you." Prue told her niece walking over to her. She put her hand over her ribs and healed them.

"Thanks Aunt Prue," Paige said giving her a smile.

Dom's eyes went wide at that moment. "Paige, where is my sister?" he asked sounding panicky.

"The last time I saw her she was right next to Alan." Paige answered.

Dom ran into the living room really quick and when he came back his face had gone pale. "Fuck, mom is going to kill me." he yelled out.

Of course Cole and Nicole shimmered in just as he said that. "What did you do that mom is going to kill you son?" Cole asked him in a jocular manner.

Nicole on the other hand took one look at her son and knew that something was wrong. "Tater, what's wrong?" she asked him gently.

"Mom, I think I might have lost Savannah." Dom said more calmly than he felt.

"I'm sure that your sister is fine." Cole assured his son.

Dom shook his head vigorously. "No, dad, you don't understand I think that Greg has her. You know that she played him there is no telling what he will do to her."

"What did you kids get into?" Nicole asked him.

"A cluster fuck." Paige answered with a sigh.

"I'm going to go in the other room and see what is going on." Piper said. Her sisters, Nicole, Lyn, and Frank followed her into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Val, are you ok?" Troy asked his girlfriend after Jimmy had healed her.<p>

Val sat up on the couch where Chase had laid her. "I'm fine," she assured him.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Henry asked his baby sisters and cousins.

"Val had a premonition we went to check it out after we told the aunts about it. When we got there it turned out that it was nothing more than a hoax. Christie was there and we got into a big ass brawl with her and a bunch of demons." Mel explained quickly.

"When we saw that we were in over our heads we called the future kids for help." Ricky picked up for her.

Alan's eyes scanned the room for a moment and then his breath caught in his chest. "Where's Savannah?" he asked.

"Al, I don't know maybe she went into the other room with Paige and Dom." Jack said a feeling of dread welling up in the pit of his stomach.

"She's not with Dom and Paige. Dom seems to think that Greg has her." Nicole informed them entering the room with the other adults.

"Fuck, this is very bad." Brady said sighing.

"Understatement of the year Phil." Jake pointed out to his baby brother.

"What are we going to do?" Hailey asked.

"We're going to split up. Troy and Dodge can go look for the sword and then the rest of us can focus on getting Savannah back." Chris said taking charge.

"Too bad we don't know exactly where to find it." Dodge said sarcastically.

"Dean, now is not the time for your sarcasm." Paige said coming back into the room.

Henry stroked his chin thoughtfully. "I think I might have an idea about how to find it. We're just going to have to go up to the attic." He said finally.

"That's one problem out of the way." Wyatt agreed.

"What are we going to do about my sister?" Liz asked concerned.

"I don't think Greg will hurt her. If there is anyone that he cares about it's her." Dodge offered helpfully.

"Are you willing to bet her life on that Dean?" Dom demanded of him.

"Yeah, I am, he won't hurt her. As much as he is capable of it he loves her." Dodge reasoned with him.

"Well, I'm not willing to risk her that way. You need to find a way to get her out of there." Dom yelled at him.

"I can't I have this damn sword that I have to help with." Dodge replied.

"Damn it Dean, don't be like your father." Dom seethed.

Dodge glared at him. "Don't you dare bring my father into this."

"Well then be a fucking man." Dom argued with him.

"I am being a man I can't blow my cover." Dodge argued back.

"Don't you spew that fucking bullshit to me Troy, she's your aunt." Dom yelled he had reached his breaking point.

Dodge noticed that his father's eyes were on him. "Way to go Dom." He said clapping his hands sarcastically.

"You're my son?" Troy asked him his voice barely above a whisper.

"Troy Dean Halliwell, I go by Dean to keep us from getting confused not that there is much of a chance of that you would have to be around first. Mostly people just call me Dodge." Dodge explained.

"Dodge would be short for the Artful Dodger wouldn't it?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, you can't say that you don't have a gambler's sense of humor." Dodge said chuckling humorlessly.

"If I say I'm sorry would it help?" Troy asked helplessly.

"Truthfully you and I both know that it wouldn't mean a whole hell of a lot." Dodge replied sadly.

"Well, I am sorry. I would understand if you rather not help me find that sword." Troy offered.

"No, I'll still help you. I'll be up in the attic waiting on Uncle Hank." Dodge replied as he started walking away.

"Dodge, don't just walk away from him he is your dad." Val told him.

"Mom, we don't have time to deal with my daddy issues right now." Dodge said reasonably. "Troy, I'll be up in the attic if you need me." he said before hearting up to the attic.

"I'm gonna go out and get some air if anyone cares." Troy stalked off.

"Lizzie can…" Nicole started to ask but her daughter didn't give her a chance to get the words out.

"Don't worry I'll talk to him, mom." Liz said going after her brother.

Nicole pointed her finger at Dom. "Dominic, I need to have a word with you."

"I figured as much." Dom said sighing.

"Phil, would it help if I talked to Dodge?" Val asked her brother.

"With him it's a craps shoot. You can try your luck but it doesn't mean he'll listen." Brady replied with a shrug.

Val went to get up but Jake stopped her. "I'll talk to him, Bumblebee, I promise it'll be ok." He said kissing his little sister on the cheek.

"Not a great idea, Jake." Paige cautioned her uncle.

"I'm not evil in the future anymore remember?" Jake replied.

"He has a point." Jack said with a shrug.

"Go talk to your nephew Cupcake." Phoebe said giving her son a smile.

Val, Carly, and Mia all shared a look and then they looked at Mel. "Don't you three pessimists look at me like you're so damn pleased with yourselves." She said rolling her eyes.

"I think we were just proved right." Mia smirked at her.

"No shit, I should just walk away from Jason right now. He said those three little words today." Carly mused.

"That is not fucking right, most women would be thrilled by that." Oriana said looking at her like she was crazy.

"You guys really don't have time to discuss those three's negative views of the world. However, I do reserve the right to pass judgment at a later date." Phoebe said sighing.

"B, I have an idea I want to bounce off of you. The problem is we really need to go in the attic." Henry told her.

"What's your idea?" Bianca asked him.

"Super scrying, I basically want to build a power grid with the other swords to scry for the last one." Henry informed her.

"Hank, that is a really great idea actually." Bianca agreed with him.

"That could work." Piper said nodding her head.

"Hank, I hate to say it but we might need to think about doing something about Greg." Chris broached the subject.

"I know, but I don't want to jump the gun just in case." Henry replied.

"If we have no other choice?" Roman asked.

"Then we do what we have to do. Greg never bothered to take our safety into consideration and we're not going to do it for him either." Prue said firmly without a batting an eyelash.

"Where's the colt?" Parker asked he had no clue what they had done with that gun.

"It's someplace safe and if we need it we can get to it quickly." Lilly assured him.

"Let's just take this one step at a time. We don't want to go rushing into anything." Calleigh said.

"Can you guys take the basement? We need to talk to the kids." Paige asked them.

"Yeah, we'll just be downstairs in case anyone needs anything." Wyatt agreed.

* * *

><p>Troy was sitting on the front steps of the manor with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that after everything he had still turned out like Tim. He couldn't help the tear that fell from his eye and he ran his hands through his dark brown hair.<p>

"Roy, are you ok?" Liz asked her brother gently as she said down beside him.

Troy gave a humorless laugh. "My son hates me as much as I hate Tim, do you think that I'm ok?" He asked her in reply.

"I don't think he hates you. I think that he just wants your attention." Liz reasoned with him.

"It hurts Lizzie, I don't know how the hell I turned into Tim. Apparently all the things I swore I would never do, I did." Troy replied.

"You don't know that Troy, you could honestly have a good reason for not being around. You don't know that you just up and walked out on him." Liz retorted she couldn't stand seeing her brother in this much pain and what was worse it that she could feel it.

"There is no reason good enough for me to not be a father to my son. I know what it's like growing up without a father and I swore that I would never do to anyone what Tim did to us." Troy disputed.

"Let's say for the sake of argument that you did for some reason turn out like Tim. Now that you know about it you can stop it from happening." Liz offered.

"But Lizzie, it hurts to know that I'm capable of that. I know what it feels like to think that your father doesn't care about you. I never wanted to make anyone feel the way that you and I felt after Tim walked out on us." Troy said looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I know you, Troy, you don't have it in you to up and walk away. Maybe you should talk to him. He reminds me a lot of you." Liz replied having a hard time keeping her own tears at bay.

"I promised Val that I would never do anything to hurt her and there is no way that she is going to be able to trust me now." Troy stressed.

"Troy, you know as well as I do that every decision we make changes the future just a little bit. Just because you were a deadbeat father doesn't mean that you will be now that you know about it. You shouldn't focus on the things that haven't happened yet. You need to live in the present." Liz explained to him.

"You're right of course I should really be worried about finding that fucking sword." Troy agreed.

"Troy, he is just as stubborn as you are. Talk to him and make him listen to you." Liz advised him.

"He acts a lot like me doesn't he?" Troy asked her with a small smile.

"Yes, I'm surprised that you didn't know that he was yours." Liz said shaking her head.

"I kinda thought he was mine when he told me that his dad taught him how to gamble and how to run a good con." Troy replied.

"That right there should have told you he is yours." Liz said putting her arm around his shoulders.

"I'm really proud of him Lizzie, not many people can get away with what he's doing right now." Troy said he was really proud of the fact that he was able to blend in with the demons without getting caught.

"I know you are," Liz said getting up from the step. "Come on, you two need to go get that damn sword. And then we need to get our little sister out of the mess that she is in."

"Right, I'm done feeling sorry for myself at the moment I might as well do something useful." Troy agreed taking Liz's hand and pulling himself up off the ground.

* * *

><p>Dodge was standing facing one of the windows in the attic he however was not looking at anything in particular. He was more or less just staring into to space.<p>

"A penny for you thoughts, Dodge?" Jake asked coming up behind him.

Dodge looked over his shoulder at his uncle and smiled. "I guess you drew the short straw?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No, I volunteered to come talk to you." Jake replied giving him a small smile.

"Uncle Jake, I thought you were smarter than that you're not supposed to volunteer for anything." Dodge made a lame joke.

"My nephew looked like something was bothering him so I figured I'd better come talk to him. It was either me or your Aunt Prue, you should be thanking me for keeping her away from you right now." Jake grinned at him.

"Uncle Jake, I don't want to talk about it right now. Actually I can't talk about it right now, if I have any hopes of keeping it together I can't let my emotions get the better of me." Dodge explained shaking his head.

"You're half cupid your emotions rule who you are." Jake pointed out to him logically.

"I should probably tell you right now that my witch genes override my cupid genes." Dodge smirked at him.

"What did your dad do that was so bad?" Jake asked him.

"He was never around Uncle Jake. He was always away on his job, he couldn't sit still long enough to be a parent." Dodge replied.

"Troy, does like to wander quite a bit." Jake agreed.

"I guess he wasn't as bad as I make him out to be though. He never did break a promise to me; if he said he was going to do something he did it. He even took me with him a few times when he went on his little adventures." Dodge admitted.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Jake asked not getting what the problem was.

"Dad was great when he was around, the problem was keeping him home. There would be times when I would go weeks without seeing him. And I guess over time I just got sick of it." Dodge replied with a shrug.

"I don't think you hate him as much as you act like you do. Dean, you're just like him. You have that love for adventure I can see it in you and you like living right on the edge of things." Jake called him on his bullshit.

"You might be right, but I already had enough friends, what I needed was a dad." Dodge stated honestly.

"Can you just try with him? He's not that man right now and he deserves the benefit of the doubt." Jake asked him hopefully.

"I don't know Uncle Jake." Dodge hesitated and a conflicted look passed through his brown eyes.

"You don't have a problem with giving me a fair chance and I was evil. I think that you should cut your dad a break." Jake reasoned with him.

"Ok, I'll make the effort with him. You're right I really don't hate him as much as I act like I do." Dodge relented.

"That's all I can ask for." Jake replied with a smile.

"Is the estrogen fest in here done? I need to get you the location of that fucking sword." Henry asked with an arched eyebrow from the doorway.

"Yeah, we're good, come on in Uncle Hank." Dodge said waving him into the room.

"Hank, how exactly do you plan on making this energy field?" Bianca asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know yet B. Just bear with me a minute." Henry replied.

"You should probably summon those swords here first before you start worrying about anything else." Jake suggested.

"Don't be a smart ass Cookie Dough." Henry teased him.

Dodge threw his head back and laughed at that. "Seriously?" he asked with a highly amused look on his face.

"Yeah, they seriously call me Cookie Dough." Jake said rolling his eyes.

"That is some funny shit." Dodge said grabbing his sides from laughing so damn hard.

"I'm glad that the name amuses you." Jake said punching him affectionately on the arm.

"Coop, either be useful or get out because we have work to do." Henry told his younger cousin. He just wanted to get this over with so that they could focus on Greg.

* * *

><p>"Greg, was there a point in you taking me?" Savannah asked her brother she was sitting across from him in his sitting room. He hadn't done anything to hurt her and he showed no signs of doing anything to change that anytime soon.<p>

"Gee, sis, you left without saying goodbye, maybe I wanted to get a chance to see you again." Greg suggested with a neutral look on his face.

"Are you going to kill me?" Savannah asked bluntly she needed to know if she was going to have to fight for her life.

"No, I'm not going to kill you, I don't even have any interests in hurting you. I just wanted to talk to you." Greg answered honestly. What he didn't tell her was this was most likely the last time that he would get a chance to talk to her.

"Then why go through all this trouble?" Savannah asked she was confused as hell.

Greg took a ragged breath and then he let it out before running his hands over his face. "I'm going to be totally honest with you right now Savannah, I'm tired of this shit and I want out. The only way for me to get out of this is for me to piss off the thirteen enough for them to take action against me. I have no way of getting the source out of me by myself." He explained to her honestly.

"Greg, you could have just asked for help." Savannah reasoned with him.

"No, I couldn't, as much as I would love to do that I just can't. We both know that if things don't go down the right way, you coming back here will have been for nothing. Personally I don't want you to go through that kind of hell again. We all have a role to play in destiny and this is mine." Greg said logically.

"I never meant to hurt you, but I just couldn't let you become that damn monster that you turned into again." Savannah more or less apologized to him.

"I know that you weren't trying to hurt me and I also know that if there was a way to save me you would have found it. You have nothing to be sorry for, if anyone should be sorry it's me. I should have never drug you into this mess you had no business being in with demons." Greg told her gently.

"I am half demon it's not like I wouldn't be exposed to it sooner or later." Savannah said shrugging.

"Vanna, for what it's worth I really do love you." Greg told her.

"I know I love you too, Greg." Savannah replied trying to keep her emotions in check. "What are you going to do now?" she asked him. She smiled at the use of his nickname for her.

"Now, I'm going to do the right thing for once in my life. I just have to make it look like I'm doing the wrong thing." Greg was pretty much talking in circles at the moment.

"What does that even mean?" Savannah asked him sounding confused as hell.

"That means that I'm going to need you to forgive me for what I'm about to do." Greg replied cryptically. He had a crazy gleam in his eyes and that scared her.

* * *

><p>AN: We have another chapter out of the way and one more to go. Henry and Bianca seem to be on good terms for once and that is a good thing considering that they have a big fight on their hands with Greg. Nicole is finally dealing with the fact that Tim walked out on her. Dodge is a lot more like his father than he wants to admit. Poor Troy is going through hell right now because he thinks that he turned out like Tim. I think that Hank and B were pretty calm when they faced the rest of their group and for them that is saying something I'm surprised that fists didn't start flying. It makes me wonder what Greg has up his sleeve because from the looks of things he has a plan. Leave it to Dom to out Dodge as being Troy and Val's son. Paige is just as stubborn as her mother is. You had to love the dialogue between Paige, B, and Lyn the three of them are more alike than they realize. Dom is seriously protective of his little sister and he is freaking out right now because their ape shit crazy older brother has her. You have to feel for Greg just a little bit because he does have a human side to him. If he is capable of loving anyone it's Savannah and I don't think that he would hurt her on purpose. Anyway we're one step closer to that damn prophecy being done. Until next time please review.


	7. Mission Complete

A/N: Thanks to Thunder903 and Smart One 17 for reviewing.

Song list: The songs used in this chapter are Always The Love Songs and Crazy Girl- Eli Young Band.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Mission Complete<p>

Troy and Dodge stood outside of a gothic looking castle in Scotland. It looked almost morbid in contrast to the green countryside that surrounded it. The once vacant castle was now a museum.

"I hope your Uncle Hank was right about this." Troy said turning to his newfound son.

"It's Uncle Hank, of course he was right. You know that he and Aunt B don't say anything unless they're sure that they're right." Dodge pointed out to him.

"I guess we better go in there and get this damn thing." Troy said sighing.

"I guess that would be the smart thing to do." Dodge agreed.

"These guys are pretty traditional you might want to take those earrings out." Troy suggested.

Dodge did as he was told and took the loops out of his ears. "Will the length of my hair offend them too?" he asked his tone was bordering on sarcastic.

"Dodge, I didn't mean anything by that I just wanted us to blend in a little better." Troy said his tone was apologetic.

"I know that you didn't mean anything by it, it's just that this isn't my first day on the job I know what I'm doing. I was taught by one of the best." Dodge replied giving him a small smile.

"I think that we're ready then." Troy said and then he changed his mind. "On second thought put these on." He said handing him a pair of glasses.

"I see that I get to be the nerdy assistant on this expedition." Dodge observed putting the glasses on.

"You look smarter already." Troy joked with him.

"Hey, if I'm stupid it's because of your genes. Mom is smarter than she likes for people to know." Dodge joked back.

"So who do you think we should talk to about this sword?" Troy asked him.

"The curator," both men answered in unison.

"I like the way you think." Dodge said.

"Ditto, alright let's get in here and get this over with. Lord knows that we don't want to leave your Uncle Chord without a way to defend himself." Troy said punching him affectionately on the arm.

"Come on Troy, I have to get this over with I need to be back before the demons start to suspect something." Dodge agreed. He didn't miss the hurt in his dad's eyes when he called him by his first name.

* * *

><p>Nicole didn't know what she was doing standing at the door to her ex-husband's hotel room. She really had other things that she should be doing at the moment but Cole had insisted that she come talk to Tim. She knocked on the door before she had the chance to change her mind or she would never do it.<p>

"Nicky, what are doing here?" Tim asked her with a smile.

"My boyfriend is a pain in the ass and he wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to come talk to you." Nicole replied smiling back.

"Come on in, how's the baby?" Tim asked as he led her to his suite's living room.

"He's really good thanks for asking." Nicole answered as she sat down on his couch.

"I'm actually really glad that you came by I have something that I need to talk to you about." Tim said with a serious look on his face.

"You can go first if it is that important Tim." Nicole said she was sorta chickening out.

"No, you came all the way over here say what you have to say." Tim said being a gentleman.

"Timmy, why did you leave?" Nicole asked him point blank.

"I had to leave Nicky, if I would have stayed you and the kids would have been in danger." Tim answered honestly.

"What kind of danger?" Nicole asked.

"I was into it bad to some of my bookies. Well it just so happens that one of them was a demon. He would have killed you and the kids, not only that but I had a vision of some things that I shouldn't have. He wanted me bad and he would have done anything to hurt me and I never made any secret of the fact that the way to hurt me was to do something to my wife and kids. I know that it might not seem like it, but I adored you guys." Tim explained to her.

"Tim, you could have stayed and we could have worked it out." Nicole reasoned with him.

"No, I couldn't have, I ran that scenario every way that I could and no matter what if I stayed you and the kids would have died. I even went to Roy for help and that was no help." Tim replied.

"You went to my brothers? Tim, they hated you." Nicole told him shaking her head.

"Roy of course had to bring Landon into the mix and we both know that he hated me more than any of them did. Anyway the deal was that he would make sure you and the kids were safe if I walked away." Tim told her.

"And you just had to listen to them." Nicole yelled at him.

"Nicky, I didn't want you or the kids to get hurt." Tim reasoned.

"I'm going to fucking kill Landon. I get that he hates your guts but he had no right to ask you to walk away. What's more you had no right to do that to your kids or to me. I loved you so much Tim." Nicole raged.

"I know that and I'm sorry I didn't have to listen to him. I just didn't know what else to do." Tim replied.

"What demon was it Tim?" Nicole asked.

"The funny part of all of it is that the kids ended up vanquishing that demon and that's why I came back when I came back I knew that it was safe." Tim told her.

"Timmy, you hurt them both so badly. I wish you had told me this back then. I had to try to explain to our babies why daddy wasn't coming home when I didn't even know why you left." Nicole said getting choked up.

"I know that it's too late for this but I am sorry. If there had been another way for me to stay I would have done it." Tim apologized.

"I'm really not the one that you need to apologize to Timmy. You need to tell those kids how sorry you are and you left to keep them safe." Nicole replied.

"I know and I will soon I promise." Tim said.

"Now you said that you have something that you had to tell me?" Nicole asked.

"You're going to hate me more than you already do and you're going to be pissed." Tim told her.

"Tim, I didn't hate you when you walked out I doubt that there is anything you can say to make me hate you now." Nicole replied making a give it to me gesture with her hands.

"Chord is our son." Tim stated bluntly. There was no way for him to break that kind of news gently.

"Excuse me?" Nicole said there was no way that she had heard him right.

"You heard me right Nicky, Chord isn't my brother he is our son." Tim confirmed nodding his head.

"How is that even possible?" Nicole asked her head reeling from the news.

"The elders did it." Tim said as if that explained everything.

"Why would they do something like that?" Nicole asked him.

"Because they saw that you were going to have trouble carrying him to term so they decided to make it look like he was my brother. They knew that they were going to need him for that damn prophecy." Tim explained.

"How long have you known Tim?" Nicole asked in a demanding voice.

"Not long, I just found out a couple months ago. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." Tim replied.

"Timmy, as much as I want to discuss this with you, the kids are in a bind right now and I really need to be there for them." Nicole said.

"Nicky, they're my kids too. Would it be ok if I came with you?" Tim asked her hopefully.

"I think that that would be a good idea. We need to have a talk with them after this is all over anyway." Nicole agreed.

* * *

><p>"Mel, you're the one in charge, what the hell happened out there today?" Piper asked her only daughter.<p>

"Mom, I don't know, the only way that I can explain it is that it was a cluster fuck." Mel said using the same expression that Paige had used to describe the situation that they had found themselves in.

"That's funny your little partner in crime said the same damn thing." Leo threw out there.

"There is no other term to describe what we orbed in on grandpa." Paige defended.

"Val had that damn premonition and it turned out to be false. We were just about to leave when Christie showed up. Some words were exchanged and then after Mel tried to blow her up all hell broke loose and that is when we called the future kids." Billy explained.

"Wait a minute, Christie was there?" Billie asked her son her mouth going dry.

"Yeah, she said that she thought it was about time that she met her nephew." Billy replied.

"This is not happening." Billie said having a mild panic attack.

"Billie, it's going to be ok." Andy assured his daughter.

"No, it's not going to be ok. I'm the one who killed her and she is going to take it out on Billy." Billie stressed.

"Billie, I know that this isn't the most ideal situation but you need to calm down." Prue tried getting her calm.

"Not the most ideal situation? Mom, this is a fucking disaster." Billie ranted. She didn't even notice that she had slipped and called her mom. Normally she addressed the woman as Prue.

Prue couldn't fight the smile that she felt forming at hearing her daughter call her mom. "You're right, but the situation is not hopeless. We'll figure something out we always do."

"I can't help thinking that we were set up." Patty threw out there.

"Jesus, Charlie, we were set up, way to state the obvious smart one." Carly said rolling her eyes at her twin sister.

"That's not what she means Carly. And I'm starting to think the same thing." Chase corrected her.

"Why don't you two explain your thinking?" Mia asked sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure that they're thinking Greg set this whole thing up so he could get to Savannah. He was around us long enough to know that we would call the future kids for help rather than the older kids." Hailey explained to her.

"Son of a fucking bitch, we're damned if we do and damned if we don't anymore. I'm so glad that this is all almost over." Chase fumed.

"If you're glad you have no idea how the rest of us feel. You can't even begin to understand what we went through in the future. It was pretty bad and that is putting it very mildly." Brady said shaking his head. He couldn't help letting his eyes linger on his middle sister the thought of anything happening to her made him sick.

"Phil, get real the future fucking sucked and that is still an understatement." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"You doing ok, Al?" Emily asked her boyfriend's cousin.

Alan managed a weak smile. "I'll be fine, really I know that he won't hurt her and even if he did try something she is more than capable of defending herself. That being said though I can't help worrying about her a little bit." He replied.

"I still don't like this, I'm telling you guys he is fucking nuts and he won't hesitate to hurt her." Dom bitched. Talking to his mother hadn't done him any good he was still in rare form.

"Dom, we know how you feel there is really no use in you rehashing it." Paige said glaring at him. She knew that he could go on for hours without someone to rein him in.

"Val, I think I have to tell you that your son looks like a motor cycle gang reject." Penny smirked at her older sister.

"Penny, don't start with me right now I'm still processing the fact that he is my son. He reminds me so much of Troy." Val replied.

"You have no idea how much he is like his father. He was teaching Jeremiah and Lyn how to play poker, I'm pretty sure that I should have known that he was my grandson then." Coop informed his daughter.

"I don't want to hear about gambling right now, hell I don't want to hear about anything that reminds me of Chord at the moment." Hank said lying down in the middle of the floor. It didn't matter to him that he was supposed to be down in the basement.

"Son, what the fuck are you doing up here?" Henry asked his oldest child.

"I had to get out of the basement, both of Chord's girlfriends are fighting at the moment, and I can't stand listening to it any longer." Hank answered his father.

"Victor, what are you talking about?" Paige asked her son not sure that she wanted to know with him.

"Oriana and Parker all they do is bitch at each other. They are playing on my nerves and I'm pretty sure that B is going to kill them, not that I blame her, but something tells me that she would regret it." Hank rambled just like his mother would.

"That's why I came up here with you, so I'm not tempted to kill the two of them." Bianca said coming into the room and then she looked down at her boyfriend and shook her head. "Honey, why are you laying in the floor?" she asked sounding highly amused.

"For reasons that I can't imagine my nerves are shot today and I thought that laying in the floor might help." Hank replied with a sigh.

"Where have you two been all day?" Chase asked with a confused look on his face.

"Chase, trust me when I say that you don't want to know and we don't want to talk about it." Bianca replied.

"There is no possible way that two people can have sex for that long." Chase said thinking that was what his sister was talking about.

"Mother, I feel that it is my duty to tell you that there is something wrong with Chase and Oriana. Maria, Gus, and I are normal, but there is something seriously off about the other two. If I'm being really honest about it I worry about them sometimes." Bianca told her mother sarcastically.

"I'm well aware that there is something wrong with your little sister and little brother. I'm fairly sure that your father dropped them both on their heads when they were babies." Lyn replied in mock seriousness.

"I resent that accusation Lyn, I never dropped any of our children on their heads and I don't know how you could say something like that about me." Frank protested.

"And then you wonder why I'm half crazy." Bianca said looking down at Hank.

"B, trust me when I say that I don't wonder why you behave the way that you do. It's part of what I love about you." Hank replied smoothly. He knew just what to say to her most of the time.

"Please spare me, I can stand to listen to anything but the two of you being mushy today." Dodge said hearting into the room with Troy.

"Did you two find that damn sword?" Bianca asked them she was pretty fucking tired of hearing about it.

"Yeah, we've got it right here." Troy said holding the item in question up.

"Go give that damn thing to your crazy uncle, he is about to drive me nuts." Hank said rolling his eyes.

"Come on, it's time for us to go back to the basement." Bianca said giving Hank her hand so he could pull himself up off the floor.

"Can I kill you sister?" Hank asked her hopefully.

"No, I would say that it was ok, but you know that my mom is attached to her." Bianca chuckled shaking her head at him.

Dodge kinda hung back from the group and then he looked at his oldest cousin. "Paige, I really should probably be getting back." He said.

"Yeah, it would probably be best if you did." Paige agreed.

"Alright, then," Dodge said as he went to teleport out.

"Hey Dodge," Val called out to him before he could leave.

"Yeah mom," Dodge replied.

"Be careful, I think that you and I should probably talk later." Val informed him.

"I guess you're right, don't worry I'm always careful." Dodge said before teleporting out.

"That is exactly why I'm worried, I know that if I say don't worry there is something to be worried about." Val sighed.

* * *

><p>"Greg, I have to tell you that I'm not sure that this is the best idea you have ever had." Savannah cautioned her brother.<p>

"That can't be helped at the moment. I have to act before Gideon figures out that I'm not loyal to him anymore." Greg said he was pacing like crazy.

"Greg, must you pace like you've lost your mind? My boyfriend does the same exact thing it drives me nuts when he does it too." Savannah said watching him walk back and forth was making her head spin.

"You sound like Uncle Greg, and yes I have to pace it helps me think." Greg replied.

"She's right you know? You do look like you're crazy when you pace." Gorgon told his nephew.

"Not now Uncle Greg, I'm busy thinking." Greg replied glaring at his uncle who was sitting in his favorite chair.

"I really wish you would spend less time acting like a spoiled brat and more time taking action. You don't have much time and you need to act before that crazy advisor of yours finds a way to stop you." Gorgon advised him.

"I know Uncle Greg, you aren't helping right now." Greg seethed.

Savannah looked at her brother like he had grown three heads she wasn't sure who he was talking to the only thing she knew was that she couldn't see whoever it was. "Greg, who are you talking to?" she asked him. If she was being honest she was more than a little concerned about his sanity.

"I'm talking to Uncle Greg," Greg answered his sister.

"Ben, only you can see me." Gorgon pointed out to his nephew.

"Just never mind all of that, I'm a little scatter brained right now." Greg replied dismissively when his sister gave him another look.

"Greg, if you're going to make your move you best make it now. If you wait then you will be doing things on their terms not on yours the idea is to catch them off guard." Dodge said teleporting in.

"Is Dom freaking out?" Savannah asked her nephew.

"Yeah, thanks to him now my parents know that I'm their son. And he isn't very happy at all, but I think that he'll get over it as soon as you get your ass back home." Dodge replied.

"You didn't bite Troy's head off did you?" Savannah asked knowing damn well how he felt about his father.

"No, I was nice for the most part. Actually we went and we got that other sword and we had a good time together." Dodge informed her.

"Dodge, I want you to get back to the underworld when this all goes down I want them knowing where you are so they don't think you turned on me. You need to be able to stay under cover for a little while longer." Greg ordered.

"Fine, I'll do what you want, but only because it is what I was sent back here to do. I don't want you thinking that you can order me around." Dodge said before teleporting out again.

"Before this goes down, I just want you to know that no matter what I say or how I act that I do love you. I wouldn't have been able to get through the last few months if it weren't for you. I also want you to know that I'm never going to forget the compassion that you showed me. I can say with profound certainty that if it weren't for you that I wouldn't have the balls to do what I'm about to do, so thank you from the bottom of my heart for showing me the light. I hope that after this is all over you're able to move on with your life and be a nurse like you want to." Greg spoke to his sister from his heart. Before she had showed up in his life he didn't know what love and compassion were. She had shown him that there was more to life than the way he was living and he would always be grateful to her for that.

Savannah looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you too Greg, I'm only sorry that things had to turn out this way. If I had been able to save you I would have, but I can't risk the future that way so this has to happen. I hope you understand that this isn't because I love Jake more than I love you." she replied emotionally.

"You should love Jake more than you love me, he is good and nothing is ever going to change that. It might be the lot that we were both given in life, but this is the way things have to be and I have come to terms with that." Greg said with a touch of finality in his voice.

"Know that I won't ever forget you." Savannah said giving into her impulse and hugging him.

"I won't ever forget you either, you're one hell of a woman." Greg replied hugging her back.

* * *

><p>"I say that we do something now while he isn't expecting it." Roman suggested. They were in the living room of the manor with their parents now. The younger kids had cleared out since this didn't really involve them.<p>

"That's why we shouldn't act now because he is expecting it." Chuck disputed rolling his eyes at his younger brother.

"We can't just do nothing, Chuck, the fucking idiot has my baby sister." Troy raged. He had a lot of pent up emotions at the moment but he was channeling them into rage at Greg.

"I don't really think we have an option but to wait for him to make a move so that we can counter it." Liz was just as worried about Savannah as Troy was but she didn't see where they had any other choice but to wait him out.

"I know this goes without saying but I agree with Lizzie." Wyatt chimed in. Like he was going to disagree with his wife about anything.

"If we go barging in there now he is going to be expecting us and there is no telling how many demons he is going to have with him." Hank said he was being realistic.

"If this were Charlie or Carly would you be so willing to wait?" Troy asked him through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I would, but only because it won't do us any good to go in there not knowing what to expect." Hank replied.

"If we give him time to work out a plan though there is still no telling what kind of demons he will bring in to help him." Chris threw out there. Someone had to play devil's advocate.

"Yeah, but, at least then we won't have to go into that house. There really isn't a lot of room to maneuver in there. I much rather battle it out in the underworld or even a damn warehouse." Calleigh pointed out.

"Do we even need to make a move? I mean we could always just lure him out and go in to get Savannah." Parker asked out of curiosity.

"Park, there is no reason for us to wait we are going to have to take him out anyway." Hank reasoned with him.

"Hank, how can you be so casual about this? I mean he is your cousin." Phoebe asked her nephew.

"Aunt Phoebe, I know that, and as much as I love you and don't want to hurt you this has to be done. There is no way around it, we didn't get the job done right the first time and that is why they all came back from the future. Besides that I kinda owe him what he's got coming to him." Hank replied shaking his head.

"I know I damn sure don't give a damn about what's about to happen. Aunt Phoebe, I know that he is your son, but he had my baby sister killed. I can't just let that go, I'm sorry, but I can't. I went through hell because of him." Bianca said closing her eyes and sighing.

"Nobody is going to sit here and tell you guys not to vanquish him. It wouldn't be fair to Jack, Al, Paige, Phil, and Dom to be stuck here for no reason. You do what you have to do." Piper said she had only been tolerating Greg for Phoebe's sake.

"Coop, are you ok with this?" Coop asked his son. He liked to think that he would at least be a little bothered by the fact that he had to vanquish his brother.

"Dad, honestly I am, he didn't mind trying to throw me under the bus. And really I don't feel any attachment to him at all." Jake admitted.

"They have all been through a lot because of him and it's only natural that they want it to be over with." Prue spoke up on behalf of her nieces and nephews.

"He's my little brother and I would like to be able to save him, but that just isn't possible." Prue said shaking her head. She didn't really want to do this but she knew that she had to.

"He's put us through hell this last year and it's time to end it while we can. We don't want the future to turn out the same way that it did before." Lilly stated.

"Nobody is saying that you guys shouldn't do this. We wouldn't tell you that, we all have things that we have to do and we rather not sometimes." Paige informed them. She was behind those kids no matter what they did.

"The main thing we care about is you guys being safe." Derek said.

Before anyone could say anything else Greg flamed into the room, Savannah was standing in front of him and he had an atheme pressed to her neck. "I'm pretty sure that you guys lost something earlier." He was looking straight at Dom as he spoke.

"Sis, you ok?" Dom asked his baby sister.

"I'm fine Dom." Savannah assured him.

"Greg, just let her go, you know that your sister didn't do anything that she wasn't forced to do, because of the way you behaved." Cole tried talking some sense into his son.

"Right, let that be a lesson to me about Turner family loyalty. Uncle Greg always said that you shouldn't trust a Turner that they would just stab you in the back." Greg replied.

"Greg, whatever beef you have is with me, don't take it out on anyone else. You hate me and I'm not that fond of you either. Be a man let's settle this thing between us." Jake said taking a step towards his brother.

"You and I actually don't have a problem. My problem is with your older cousin." Greg stated bluntly looking at Hank when he spoke.

Hank knew that he was talking about him so he stepped up to him. "You want to finish this thing between the two of us, then be a man and stop hiding behind your little sister," he said with a shrug.

Greg released his grip on Savannah and pushed her away from him. "Are we going to do this like men this time or should I have brought my gun?" he asked. He saw the shocked look on his mother's face when he said that. "What, you didn't tell them that you shot me? I guess I can see why though you did miss pretty badly, I wouldn't go around bragging about that either."

"Let's me and you get one thing clear I missed on purpose, if I had wanted you dead you wouldn't be breathing right now. Make no mistake you and I have a score to settle and I'll be happy to do that we're just going to do it the right way." Hank growled at him.

"Fine, you just name the time and the place." Greg replied hotly.

"The old meat packing plant on the waterfront in three hours." Hank said.

"I'll be there," Greg said before flaming out.

Paige looked at her son with an arched eyebrow. "You shot him?" she asked.

"He forced my hand and I did what I had to do." Hank replied like it was no big deal.

"Aunt Paige, he shot him for me. He acted like he was going to hit me with a fireball and Hank reacted. Like he said he missed on purpose or Greg wouldn't still be alive." Bianca explained for her boyfriend.

"I had that gun pointed right between his eyes and I couldn't do it, but then he turned on B, so I lowered the gun and I put three bullets in him." Hank admitted.

"And you didn't think that this was important enough to share with the rest of us?" Phoebe asked her nephew.

"Aunt Pheebs, I'm sorry, but I already lost one woman to him and this crazy vendetta that he has I wasn't about to lose another." Hank replied sounding very unrepentant.

"Hank, are you going to be able to shoot him this time?" Henry asked his son.

"I have no other choice in the matter, so yeah, I will be able to do it." Hank replied confidently.

"If you guys are going to do this you deserve to know the full truth about Greg." Cole said. He knew what he was risking by doing this but he also knew that they had to know the truth.

"What are you talking about Cole?" Nicole asked her boyfriend.

"I knew about Greg all along and so did the elders. They knew about this damn prophecy and they told me that I was going to have to choose between my sons and that I could only save one them." Cole admitted for the first time.

"And you didn't tell me?" Phoebe asked him incredulously.

"I couldn't Phoebe, the elders said that if I ever told anyone that I would go back to purgatory." Cole informed her.

"How did you choose between them Cole?" Coop asked his voice coming out as a whisper.

"That was simple I chose little Coop because he reminded me so much of Phoebe, I looked at Greg and all I could see was me. I was sure that she didn't need anything else to remind her of the hell that I put her through. I still haven't figured out how my brother got his hands on him, but I'm pretty sure that that had something to do with the elders too." Cole explained.

"The elders really seem to be on a roll these days." Tim commented rolling his eyes.

"Be that as it may this still doesn't change what we have to do." Chris said. "Hank, you're the only one who knows where that gun is so you might want to get it now." he told his cousin.

Hank orbed a lock box into his hands and he pulled a key off of his dog tag chains. Once he had the box unlocked he pulled out the colt. "Here it is, but I don't think these bullets are strong enough for the source." He observed.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Oriana asked her ex-husband.

"We're not doing anything, you, Rachel, and Chord are sitting this one out. This is a job for the thirteen and I don't want any of you getting caught in the cross fire." Bianca said firmly.

" I was thinking along the lines of a potion blessed by all thirteen of us. That should pack just the right punch." Hank said thoughtfully.

"I'm on this Hank, potions are my thing." Prue spoke up.

"We should get a move on then. We don't have a lot of time and I want to catch him off guard." Wyatt said. He hated like hell that they had to do this but they really had no other choice.

* * *

><p>Once the thirteen got to their potion making Prue pulled Billie into the sunroom so that she could have a word with her daughter.<p>

"Did you need something?" Billie asked her mother searching her face for an answer.

"I just thought that we needed to talk." Prue replied.

"Talk about what?" Billie asked.

"About how you called me mom earlier." Prue informed her.

"I'm sorry, if you don't want me to call you mom then I won't." Billie apologized.

"Sweetie, there is nothing wrong with you calling me mom, I like the way that it sounds." Prue smiled at her.

"Mom, I'm really scared. I vanquished Christie and now I'm afraid that she is going to take it out on Billy. I don't want my son paying for something that I did.' Billie admitted freely.

"Billie, you didn't do anything wrong you saved your aunts that day. You just did what you had to do and you shouldn't be sorry for that." Prue told her.

"I killed my sister, how can that ever be ok?" Billie asked hopelessly.

"You didn't kill your sister, baby, she hadn't been your sister for a long time. You vanquished a demon and that is all there is to it." Prue reasoned with her.

"I never thought that she would come back like this. I'm really afraid that she is going to do something to my son. She even called him nephew, that scares me so much." Billie was close to tears and her stubborn ass Halliwell genes were kicking in.

"Billie, wait here a minute I will be right back." Prue said leaving the room. She came back a moment later with Allie in her arms. She handed her to her older sister. "Allie is the only sister that you have and she is right here. I don't want you to feel like you've failed as a sister because you haven't, Allie adores you and she knows that you would never do anything to hurt her."

"How does that help?" Billie asked.

"You just need to tell yourself that you only have one sister and that you didn't do anything wrong before, you were just vanquishing evil like you're supposed to." Prue pointed out to her.

"Mom, I love you so much." Billie said tears slipping from her blue eyes.

"I love you too baby girl, if anyone has anything to be sorry for it's me. I'm the reason that you were put in that position to begin with." Prue told her.

"But you didn't even know about me mom." Billie argued.

"I don't care what kind of spell Grams did, I still should have known that you were out there." Prue disputed, now it was her turn to be stubborn.

"Mom, the only thing that that would have accomplished is that I would have lost my dad at eleven and then my mom at thirteen. I would have been on the mercy of Aunt Piper and there is no telling how I would have turned out." Billie was now the one trying to reason with her mother.

"You don't know that Billie, if I had raised you then maybe I wouldn't have been so reckless." Prue argued.

"We don't know what would have happened, the only thing that matters is that everything is the way that it should be now." Billie replied sounding pretty damn wise.

"Don't let this go to your head, but you are pretty wise when you want to be." Prue said pulling her daughter into a hug.

"What can I say? I take after my mom." Billie replied with a smile.

"I love you, baby girl." Prue said kissing her temple.

"I love you too, mom." Billie said letting herself feel safe and loved in her mother's embrace.

* * *

><p>"Coop, you got a minute?" Cole asked stepping into the basement where his ex-wife's husband was.<p>

Coop was walking the floor with Phil in his arms trying to get him to sleep. "Sure, I've got a minute." He replied somewhat cheerfully. It was hard for him to be completely cheerful when he knew what his kids were about to go up against.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and Phoebe about Greg before. I'm sure that it would have been helpful to know twenty-one years ago that you had another son out there." Cole apologized.

"Cole, you had a pretty damn good reason for not telling us this sooner. You did what you thought was right at the time. You knew that you could only save one son and believe me you saved him. Little Coop has been a bright spot in my life since the moment you brought him home to us. He kept me sane when all the females that we lived with were hell bent on driving me crazy." Coop retorted. He would never regret raising his older son no matter what he did.

"I know and that would be why he hates me now." Cole lamented bitterly.

"He doesn't hate you Cole, trust me he would make it known if he hated you. My boy is very vocal about his feelings. He just tries to not care anything about you, that's why you struck out with him with the whole Dom thing. He thinks that acknowledging that you're his father is going to make him less my son." Coop explained to him.

"He is a really great big brother, Coop, and I just don't want him to make Dom pay for the mistakes that I made." Cole replied. Not that he really blamed Jake for not wanting to have anything to do with him.

"He acts like he is ok with being half demon, but he's not, not in the slightest is he ok. So, he denies half of who he is. Maybe one day he will be over that, until then I'm going to support however he wants to deal with that. I really wish that he wouldn't take it out on Dom too, but he has to do what he has to do." Coop said with a shrug.

"I would never push him into something that he didn't want to do, Coop. I'm the reason that he's not ok with half of who he is. I have no right to make uncomfortable or to ask him to do anything for me." Cole acknowledged.

"I might be able to talk some sense into him about the Dom thing though. I have my ways of making him see when he's being ridiculous. I just don't know that he is stable enough to be put through that right now." Coop replied.

"Coop, don't do anything like that on my account, the last thing that I want to do is put a strain on your relationship with your son." Cole said throwing his hands up. He didn't want Jake getting mad at his dad because of him.

"There is nothing in this world that can put a strain on the relationship I have with my son. I know that he can be stubborn as hell, he gets that from his mother, he is capable of seeing reason though. I'll just have to word it right." Coop informed him.

"I'm sorry as hell that I even brought this up." Cole said shaking his head.

"Don't be sorry, you're just trying to look out for your son. It's not your fault that my son is a stubborn mule, that is on his mother and me." Coop replied clapping him on the back with his free hand.

* * *

><p>"Prue, stop being such a fucking baby and give me your finger. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise you won't even feel it." Bianca said. She had an atheme in her hand and she was trying to get Prue to let her prick her finger so they could add her blood to the potion.<p>

"No way, B, I know you, you will hurt me on purpose." Prue argued keeping both of her hands buried deep in her pockets.

"Really Prue?" Jake asked his older sister while rolling his eyes at her.

"B, give me the damn knife, I'm not playing around right now." Henry said taking the atheme from his girlfriend. He used it to slice his right palm and he let the blood drip into the potion that they had made. "Now, was that so hard, Prue?" he asked his younger cousin sarcastically.

"Just be gentle." Prue said offering him her hand.

Henry brought her left hand over the potion pot and he pricked the tip of her index finger with the atheme. "There you go," he said healing her finger right away.

"One of these days we are going to find a way to bless a potion without bloodshed." Lilly complained taking the knife from Henry and pricking her finger.

"Lilly, there is no other way, if there was I'm pretty sure that the aunts would have found it by now." Liz pointed out to her friend as she blessed the potion. "Wy, heal," she ordered her husband holding out her finger to him.

"It's really not that big of a deal, it's like a pin prick. Henry is the only one who insists on slicing himself that way." Wyatt replied pricking his own finger.

Henry was holding a dishrag over his open cut. "I got a little carried away, I want him gone so badly that I can taste it."

Chris added his blood to the potion and then he healed Henry's hand. "You're not the only one Hardcore, but I understand where you're coming from right now." he told him gently.

"Do we have some semblance of a plan or what?" Jake asked as he too added his blood to the potion.

"We can fight him with our powers we know that much. We can pretty much take out any demons that he has too, that is not a problem." Bianca replied with a shrug. She took the knife and added her blood to the potion.

"I'm all for just going there and taking him out. I mean we've already defeated one source without a problem this shouldn't be that much more difficult." Troy said as he blessed the potion.

"We can't get complacent that is how people get killed. We should go in there with our eyes open and make sure that we aren't in over our heads." Chuck pointed out as he drew his own blood.

"So, we take the all or nothing potion with us, I happen to know that there is a huge stock of it in the attic. That should take out any demons that he has with him." Roman added taking the knife.

"What exactly is this potion for?" Parker asked, while allowing Roman to prick his finger for him.

"You'll see in just a minute." Henry told his uncle.

"Henry, no offense, but your ideas tend to get us in trouble from time to time. It would be nice to know if this is going to work out or not so we can have a plan B just in case." Calleigh said, as she was the last person to add her blood to the potion.

Prue took the potion off the burner it was on so it could cool. "This has to be one of the strongest potions that I have ever made, it should work without a problem."

Henry allowed the potion to cool for a few moments before he took a whole pack of gun cartridges and dumped them into the pot. "That would be what this potion is for, I need these things to pack a little extra kick." He explained.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Troy asked.

"I'm positive that it is going to work. I tested the gun out on one of those demons that can only be vanquished using a piece of flesh and it worked just fine, it took a couple of shots, but it worked.

"You did this without telling anyone?" Chris asked him incredulously. He couldn't believe that his cousin had thought that was a good idea.

"I didn't go alone, B went with me. I needed someone who could track the damn demon." Henry answered him in a tone that said he should have thought of that.

"So for all intensive purposes we're ready to go now?" Jake asked he was really chomping at the bit to get this over with.

"I want to let those cartridges sit for a little while longer, but all we have to do is grab some potions and we will be ready to go." Henry replied.

"I just hope that mom is ok with this, she didn't act like she was very happy about it earlier." Prue said biting her bottom lip a sure sign that she was a little nervous.

"Of course she's not happy about it, he is her son no matter what he has done. That being said she understands that we have to do this." Liz assured her.

"I don't understand why you guys have to do this without us we can help." Oriana spoke up for the first time in a while.

"This is our fight, Oriana, and I don't want you in the middle of it. I'm not taking the chance that you could be hurt or worse, I went through that once, I don't think I could stand to go through it again." Bianca told her baby sister.

"B, we're not completely useless." Rachel pointed out to her.

"Rach, I know that you're not useless, but I can't be worried about you. If you love me you'll sit this one out." Chris reasoned with his girlfriend.

"That's not fair, Chris." Rachel disputed.

"I know that it's not fair, but I really need my head in the game for this one. Worrying about you will only throw me off. If this were any other demon I wouldn't have a problem with you coming along, but this is the source. This is something that we have to do ourselves." Chris explained to her logically.

"I have no problem with hanging back. The less danger I have to put myself in the better, I'm really saving myself to be killed by one of my bookies." Chord rattled off.

"That is so not right on so many levels, Chord." Oriana said shaking her head at him.

Chord gave her the most charming smile that he could muster. "I never claimed to be right, you know me, I like living wrong." He sounded so damn cheesy when he said that.

"O, just let the degenerate gambler take you to bed already, so the rest of us don't have to listen to his pickup lines anymore." Bianca begged her sister.

"B, that was not funny, daddy is in the living room and I don't want him to hear you saying things like that." Oriana protested.

"I can't help it that those things happen to be true." Bianca replied not sounding repentant in the least bit.

"Do you think you've got enough bullets in that potion, Hank?" Wyatt asked his cousin with an arched eyebrow.

"Yeah, I won't even go through the whole box, it should take me three shots at the max." Henry replied seriously.

"Who said that you were going to be the one to get to handle the gun?" Chris asked him staring him down.

"I thought that it was a given that I would be the one to take the shot." Henry retorted.

"I'm just fucking with you man, you'll be able to keep your cool a hell of a lot better than I can. If you think that you can't do it though, just tell me now." Chris said he didn't care who did it as long as it got done.

"I'm fine, I'll pull that trigger without another damn thought." Henry assured him with a cocky grin.

"Are we ready for this?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, everything that we have done over the last year has been preparing us for this, if we're not ready now we never will be." Jake answered his wife. He for one couldn't wait for this to be over with so that he could start to move on with his life.

"We still have about an hour, I suggest that we take the time to prepare mentally." Prue said.

"Wow, that is probably the most mature thing that I have heard come out of Prue's mouth in a long time." Bianca commented with a smirk.

"Shut up, B," Prue yelled at the older woman.

* * *

><p>Hailey was sitting on her bed because she was waiting for Brady to come over. He had said that he wanted to talk about something and she was more than happy to meet with him. "It's about damn time that you got your ass over here." she said when she saw the bright pink light that signified him hearting in.<p>

"Sorry, I had to dodge Paige." Brady apologized sitting next to her on her bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Hailey asked him.

"I miss my friend, I haven't seen her a lot lately, and I thought that now would be a good a time as any." Brady replied with a big grin that made his hazel eyes sparkle.

"I have been very busy lately, I will have you know that I have been spending a lot of time with Dante." Hailey informed him with a grin of her own. She knew damn well what mentioning Dante would do to him and she got the desired reaction.

"I think that I'm a little bit better for you than Dante is." Brady replied smugly.

"I don't know about that, he is a pretty great guy." Hailey teased him.

"I'm a pretty great guy too, all you have to do is give me a chance to prove it to you." Brady said but it sounded more like a plea.

"Well, you are pretty good about helping me with my homework so that is a start." Hailey agreed.

"I haven't gotten arrested lately unlike your other little boyfriend." Brady threw out there.

"This is very true," Hailey said straddling his lap and pressing her lips to his. "And you are a much better kisser."

"I think that that should put a lot more points in my book right there." Brady said leaning his head up to kiss her again.

"That puts a lot of points in your book, however, there is still the fact that Dante didn't run away after he kissed me." Hailey reminded him. She was still straddling his lap.

"I don't think that I've gone anywhere and we have kissed twice today, not that I have much of a choice, you are kinda sitting on my lap." Brady replied a little breathlessly.

"That's because I want to make damn sure that you don't go anywhere." Hailey told him rubbing his chest through the shirt he was wearing.

"What are you doing, Hails?" Brady asked grabbing her hand.

"I am testing your boundaries, if you can operate outside of your comfort zone then maybe you have a better chance than Dante." Hailey's mouth was so close to Brady's ear that he could feel her breath and it was sending tingles down his spine. "Let me tell you a little secret, Dante doesn't know anything about the foster homes that I've been in, you're the only one that I've trusted with that information."

"God, Hails, I hope you know what you're doing because you are making me super hot right now." Brady said. It warmed his heart that she hadn't told anyone but him about the foster homes that she had been in.

"I know exactly what I'm doing." Hailey replied with a wicked grin on her face that made her blue eye sparkle.

"What about Dante?" Brady asked even though the last person he wanted her to be thinking about at the moment was Dante.

"Dante and I aren't exclusive, and I happen to like you a lot more than I like him." Hailey said taking a chance.

"I like you a lot too, Hails." Brady replied before she kissed him again.

"Stop talking and just kiss me," Hailey ordered him when she came up for air.

"Yes ma'am." Brady agreed flipping her so that she was lying back on the bed and pinning her arms above her head. "Just tell me when you want me to stop." He said not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"I will," Hailey said but she wanted to see just how far he would go on his own.

* * *

><p>"We just thought that we would come tell you guys that we are getting this show on the road." Wyatt said when they stepped into the living room.<p>

"You guys are prepared?" Tim asked directing the question at his daughter.

"We're more than ready for this trust me, daddy, we have it all under control." Liz assured her father.

"Jake, Prue, are you guys sure that you are going to be able to handle this?" Phoebe asked her children.

"We'll be fine mom." Prue promised.

"We don't have much of a choice, the damn prophecy saw to that, but we'll be ok." Jake agreed with his sister.

"Chuck, you watch over those two knuckle heads that you call your younger siblings." Derek ordered his oldest son.

"I won't let anything happen to them, dad, I promise. Partly because I don't want to deal with Mel if I let something happen to her boyfriend." Chuck swore to his father.

"Chuck, I know that you'll protect them." Eva said smiling at him.

"You two look out for each other, ok?" Jimmy asked his twins.

"You have nothing to worry about, Jimmy, I'd protect little brother with my life and he knows that." Lilly said.

"Hell, you don't have to worry about me letting anything happen to Lila, I won't let anyone else hurt her because I want the pleasure for myself." Roman joked.

"Wyatt, I'm sure that I don't have to tell you to take care of your brother." Piper said looking at her oldest son pointedly.

"Nothing to worry about there mom, I promise that nothing will happen to him." Wyatt swore to her.

"Gee whiz, mom, I can look after myself, and I'm the one who has to keep the big teddy bear from getting hurt." Chris mock pouted.

"I love you boys," Piper said putting an arm around each of them.

"We love you too mom," They answered in unison.

"I love you guys too." Leo told them patting them both on the back.

"Love you, dad." Chris said smiling at his father.

"I love you too, old man." Wyatt teased.

"Henry, I don't think that I need to tell you to be careful." Paige told her son in a warning tone. The things she would do to him if he came back hurt would not be pleasant at all.

"I'm always careful, I'm so careful that careful is my middle name." Hank grinned at his mother.

"Shoot straight Bubba," Henry told his son in all seriousness.

Hank patted the gun that he had holstered on his left hip. "No worries, my heart is pure and my aim is true." He sounded pretty damn cheesy when he said that.

"We are so canceling your subscription to the western channel." Paige laughed at him. "I love you so much." She said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, mom, don't worry I'm coming home after this." Hank said pulling her into a hug.

"B, take care of this knucklehead for us, we sure do love him for reasons that I can't imagine." Henry Sr. told his son's girlfriend.

"Uncle Henry, I'll keep an eye on the big guy, I kinda like having him around." Bianca smirked at him.

"Bianca Lyn, I know that this is you I'm talking to, but be careful." Lyn ordered her daughter.

"I know what I'm doing mom, this isn't my first day on the job." Bianca replied being a little flip with her mother.

"Hank," Frank said and he let the rest of the sentence hang when he made eye contact with the younger man.

"With my life, Uncle Frank," Hank replied. He had just promised that he would protect Bianca with his life if that were what it took.

"Frank Jr., keep your eyes and ears open." Frank instructed his daughter.

"I always do, I was taught by the best." Bianca smiled at him and she allowed him to pull her into a hug.

Piper stared sternly at her little brother. "Victor, you be careful, I don't know what we would do if something happened to you." she lectured him.

"I'll be fine, Pip, no worries here." Parker assured her pulling her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Cal, you be careful too, you're the only one who can make your dad and your brother both behave." Piper told her arching her eyebrow at the young woman.

"I've got it under control, Piper." Calleigh replied with a smile.

"Troy, you take care of yourself." Nicole ordered her son.

"I will mom, I'll be back before you know it." Troy said with a wink.

"Roy Boy, you and Beth, keep an eye out." Tim said not knowing what else to say.

"Daddy, we won't be gone long." Liz told him with a smile.

"We ready?" Wyatt asked finally.

"Yeah, we're ready." Hank answered.

"Let's go," Chris said before they all teleported out.

* * *

><p>Henry had purposely chose the same packing plant that they had vanquished Gorgon in, in hopes of throwing Greg off of his game. He knew that demons didn't have many emotions if any at all, but he was playing off the love he was sure that Greg felt for his uncle. The plant hadn't changed much since they had last been there almost a year before. The only differences that could be noted was that there were a few more broken windows and that was about it.<p>

"It's almost too quiet in here right now." Bianca said as they made their way through the old abandoned warehouse.

"Too quiet doesn't describe it, it's deathly silent in here right now." Chris corrected his best friend.

"Dead, is what we're all going to be if you guys start running your mouths," Henry pointed out. It wasn't that Chris and Bianca were off topic; it was that if they started talking everyone else would too.

" I have never heard of a demon being late before." Prue made one of her off the wall comments.

"Keep in mind that he is half human and he has desires just like we do." Jake pointed out to his sister.

"That is a pretty good point, Coop." Chuck agreed with his brother-in-law.

"It is just a little bit unnerving." Lilly said her eyes were wide open for any sign of Greg.

"You've got that shit right, there is no telling what he has up his sleeve." Liz said nodding her head.

"Don't worry, Lizzie, I'll protect you." Wyatt said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Hank, I've got to hand it to you, for once we're in one of these places by choice. Normally you're the one bitching about how demons and criminals are exactly the same." Parker threw out there. He couldn't count the number of times that his nephew had bitched about coming to a warehouse.

"Park, don't start something with Hank right now." Calleigh cautioned her boyfriend.

"He has a point though these places aren't exactly sanitary." Roman agreed with Parker.

"This is a fucking palace compared to some of the places that I have been." Troy observed. No one really wanted to know what he was talking about, because with him there was no telling.

"I take that you guys are looking for me." Greg said flaming in, and oddly enough he was alone.

"You could say that." Chris told him through gritted teeth.

"Well, you've got me." Greg said with a smug smirk.

"Don't be so damn smug, Greg, we're here to end you and you know that." Prue informed him.

"You can try, that doesn't mean that you'll be successful." Greg replied picking at his fingernails like this was no big deal.

"That's exactly what it means, we don't do anything half ass, you were around us long enough to know that." Bianca spoke to him with ice in her voice.

"I don't know how, I seem to recall that the source vanquishing spell calls upon all the power of the Warren line and I happen to be a member of said line. To put it in plain English, that means it won't work on me." Greg said confidently.

"We thought about that and trust me when I say that we came up with another way to deal with you." Henry told him there was steel in his brown eyes when he looked at the younger man.

"I don't think that you can deal with me, you let your emotions rule you too much. All I have to do is start pushing buttons and you'll be useless." Greg countered.

"Greg, I wouldn't push it right now if I were you." Jake advised him.

"Coop, that's so sweet, you do care." Greg replied sarcastically.

"Trust me he doesn't, he is just trying to keep Hank from beating you to death." Lilly spoke up to keep her husband from doing something that he would regret.

"I can't say that I'm really scared of Hank." Greg said crossing his arms over his chest.

Parker scoffed, "Then you are crazier than I thought, Hank is one scary dude."

"Really he isn't there are things that I could say that would reduce him to an emotional mess." Greg said waving off Parker's comment.

"I wish you would." Henry said through gritted teeth.

"Which wife should I start with?" Greg asked rising to the challenge.

"That is the one place that you don't want to go right now." Calleigh warned him.

"Are you going to talk us to death, or did you plan on making a move?" Troy asked him sarcastically.

"In that case, let's play ball." Greg replied conjuring a fireball.

Before he had a chance to throw it Henry pulled the gun from the holster and fired three rounds right into Greg's chest. Greg fell down on the ground, but he was still taking in shallow breaths. "They told you not to test me." Henry spit out hatefully.

Prue looked torn she wanted to just walk away, but she couldn't. She kneeled down beside Greg and took his hand in hers. "Shh, it'll be over soon." She told him gently.

"He is a really good shot." Greg said weakly.

"Don't try to talk, it'll only take more out of you." Prue replied.

"I need to say something, I need you to promise me something." Greg managed to get out between gasping breaths.

"Ok," Prue said a little unsure.

"Promise me that you'll tell… tell mom, that I'm sorry." Greg said and then he took a shuddering breath.

"I promise," Prue said even though she wasn't sure that she was going to put her mom through that.

"Thank you, I really am sorry, but I had no choice." Greg said with his last breath. His body went up in flames and soon there was nothing more than a scorch mark on the floor.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here." Prue said sighing as she stood up.

"You ok, Ladybug?" Chuck asked his wife wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't let him die alone." Prue replied.

"That's why you're the better of the two of us, Prue." Jake told his sister.

"Tell me something that I didn't already know." Prue joked with him.

"Let's go home," Wyatt said taking hold of Liz's hand.

"We should go the parents will worry if we don't come back soon." Roman agreed with him.

"Let's roll," Chris said snapping his fingers, on that one they all teleported out.

* * *

><p>"Lizzie, what is this all about?" Troy asked his sister as he stepped into the living room of his childhood home. The only thing he knew was that Nicole had asked them to meet her there.<p>

"I don't know, mom wouldn't tell me either." Liz answered her older brother with a shrug.

"Chord, what are you doing here?" Troy asked what he thought was his uncle.

"Don't ask that question, Troy, because trust me you don't want to know." Chord said. He didn't even want to know, his brother and Nicole had been acting weird around him all day.

"Good, you're all here." Nicole said stepping out of the kitchen with Tim.

"Mom, what's going on?" Liz asked her with a confused look on her face.

"You father wants to explain to you guys why he left." Nicole told them.

"What does this have to do with me?" Chord asked.

"You'll understand in just a minute." Tim replied.

"So, why did you leave, Tim? I have been waiting years for this explanation." Troy asked him hotly.

"I had to leave Roy Boy, I didn't want to, but I had no other choice." Tim answered him.

"That is bullshit and you know it, you always have another choice." Troy shot back at him. He didn't stop to take into account that he had been hurt by his son talking to him the way he was talking to Tim now.

"Troy Timothy, let him explain himself before you jump all over him." Nicole scolded her son.

"Daddy, why did you leave?" Liz asked him pleadingly.

"I had a gambling problem, hell I still have a little bit of one. I was into it pretty bad to a few of my bookies, one of those bookies just so happened to be a demon. He would have killed you kids and your mother. Not only that, but I had some visions that I shouldn't have, he wanted me bad and he would have done anything to hurt me. I had to leave to protect you guys. The funny thing is I came back because you guys killed the demon. I'm so sorry that I didn't explain to you why I had to leave. If I had it to do all over again I would do it differently." Tim explained to them.

"I'm not going to say that it's ok, because it's not, but I do understand where you're coming from. I've had more than one bookie on my ass before." Troy said finally.

"Can you every forgive me, Troy?" Tim asked.

"The truth of the matter is, I've already started to forgive you a little bit. It is just going to take me some time you hurt me really bad. It's hard to be a boy and grow up without a father. I have no other choice than to forgive because apparently I turn out to be the same kind of father that you are." Troy replied honestly.

"I know that I can't make it up to you, but I would like to try." Tim said.

"I told you the way to make it up to me is to be there for Lizzie." Troy countered.

"I think that you like to hide behind your sister because you know deep down that there is something that you want from me." Tim called him on his bullshit.

"Yeah, I do, I want my dad back. I'm just scared to let you back in." Troy admitted.

"We'll work on it together son, I promise you that I'm not going anywhere ever again." Tim said patting him on the knee. "Now, what about you, Beth, can you forgive me?" he asked his only daughter.

"I already did, daddy, I told you before that all I ever wanted was for you to come back." Liz replied with a smile.

"You always were daddy's little girl." Tim said kissing her on the head.

"What does this have to do with me?" Chord asked again. He wasn't sure what he was doing here right now.

"Chord, you know that Tim didn't just walk out on them he walked out on you too." Nicole pointed out to him. She wasn't telling him the whole truth but he needed to be eased into it.

Tim looked at Nicole and she nodded for him to continue. "Chord, you're not my little brother." He stated.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Chord asked him like he had lost his mind.

"Roy Boy, Beth, Chord is your little brother." Tim told his older two children.

Troy threw his head back and laughed. "That's funny Tim," he said and then he saw how serious his parents looked. "You guys are serious?" he asked in disbelief.

"How is that even possible?" Liz asked her mouth hanging open.

"It's not possible." Chord denied shaking his head.

"Chord, it is possible baby, you are my son." Nicole told him gently.

"How?" Chord asked.

"The elders, they foresaw that your mother would have a difficult pregnancy and that neither one of you might not survive and they knew they needed you for this prophecy, so they made it look like you were my brother." Tim explained.

"So my whole life has been a lie?" Chord asked he really didn't want to believe this.

"Not really, you already think of Nicky, as your mom anyway. She is the one who raised you." Tim replied.

"Wow, I don't even know what to say to that." Troy said shaking his head.

"Try not saying anything unless it is intelligent." Liz advised her older brother.

"This is just a lot to digest, I mean, I know I always felt like I fit in more here than anywhere else." Chord said stammering over his words.

"That was just you finding your way home son." Tim said smiling at him.

"I love her, but I don't know how I feel about you right now, Tim." Chord said pointing at Nicole.

"That's ok, like your mom said, I walked out on you too, I'm going to have to earn your forgiveness." Tim assured him.

Chord looked at Nicole. "It's going to take some time for me to be able to call you mom, I hope that's alright." He said.

"Baby, that is fine, you take all the time that you need. I owe you an apology, I'm sorry that I didn't know that you are mine." Nicole apologized to him.

"It's ok, the elders were being a pain in the ass as usual. This is not your fault." Chord assured her as he got up to hug her.

"I love you, sweet boy." Nicole said wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too, mom." Chord said trying it on for size and he had to admit he liked the way it sounded.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me mom?" Dodge asked when he hearted into Val's apartment.<p>

"I thought that it would be best if you and I got a chance to talk." Val replied smiling at him.

"There isn't much to talk about." Dodge said running his fingers through his long hair.

"You could have told me that you are my son from the beginning. I know that I may seem a little flaky sometimes, but it doesn't mean that I can't handle things." Val told him gently.

"With Greg running around it was best that you didn't know that I was your son. Savannah had just betrayed him and I didn't want to put myself on his radar. I still have to be careful now because of the Triad." Dodge explained to her.

"So, Troy Dean, huh?" Val asked him.

"Just Dean is fine, it keeps you from getting me confused with Troy." Dodge replied.

"What did your dad do that was so bad?" Val asked him.

"I had enough friends growing up what I needed was a dad." Dodge informed her.

"You know he loves you, right?" Val asked him.

"I know I gathered that much from being with him today. It's the first time in my life I've ever felt like I've made him proud." Dodge answered her.

"He is proud of you, hell he has no other choice you are just like him. You need to know that the way you're snubbing him right now hurts him. He never wanted to turn out like Tim. And now that he knows it doesn't mean that he will be that man again. You need to live in the here and now and give your dad a chance. He really does love you." Val told him firmly.

"I know that he loves me mom, I've never doubted his love for me. He just has a funny way of showing it sometimes." Dodge sighed running his hands over his face to fight off the fatigue that he felt.

"I think that you're just feeling a little neglected and you need to tell your daddy that. I'm sure that he would be more than happy to make it up to you." Val smiled at him.

"That right there is why I love you so much. You always know what to say to make me feel better." Dodge replied with a grin.

"I'm your mom, that's my job." Val teased him.

"You're really great at it too." Dodge assured her.

"What do I call you Dodge or Dean?" Val asked him.

"You mostly call me Dean, unless I'm in trouble and then it's Troy Dean, one time I pissed you off so bad that it was Troy Dean Shane-Halliwell Jr. needless to say I didn't get caught doing anything like that again." Dodge chuckled.

"Well, it looks like I got here just in time." Troy said closing the apartment door behind him.

"What did your mom want?" Val asked her boyfriend standing up to hug him.

"Tim was at the house because he wanted to explain why he left and then he told us that Chord is actually our little brother." Troy explained to her and then he saw his son smirking. "Did you know anything about this Dodge?" he asked.

Dodge threw his hands up in a sign of surrender. "I can't tell you everything I know, there are these things known as future consequences. Besides that my oldest cousin would kill me if she knew I was running off at the mouth." He defended himself.

"Alright, I'll give you a pass on that one." Troy said pulling him into a headlock.

"Dad, don't you're going to mess up my hair. It takes a lot of time and energy to achieve this look everyday." Dodge protested.

Troy couldn't help grinning when he heard his son call him dad. "I don't know, mom, do you think I should let him go?" he asked Val with a smirk on his lips.

"Troy, if you hurt me baby, I will hurt you." Val warned him in a joking tone.

"You win for now momma's boy." Troy said releasing the grip that he had on the younger man.

"You're one to talk with the way that you are about grandma." Dodge objected.

"I love my mother and I'm not going to apologize for that." Troy said shaking his head.

"Dean, do you have to get back right away, or can you stay for a little while?" Val asked her son.

"I can hang out for a while, it's not like anyone is going to miss me. I just have to be careful because I don't want to blow my cover." Dodge replied.

"I was thinking that we could order a pizza or something, that way you wouldn't have to worry about being seen with us." Val suggested.

"That sounds really good to me, mom." Dodge said nodding his head. "Dad, you're staying too right?" he asked his father.

"There is no place in the world that I rather be right now, son." Troy answered him with a smile. He was happy when he got a smile in return.

* * *

><p>Henry was more nervous than he could remember being in his entire life. He was walking on the beach with Bianca, he couldn't really think of a better place to do what he wanted to do. He had his arm around her as they walked underneath the blanket of stars and the moon shone bright off the water.<p>

"Hank, you're really quiet, is everything ok?" Bianca asked looking up at her boyfriend, concern was written all over her face.

"I'm fine," Henry lied. In reality he was anything but fine. He was seriously a big ball of nerves at the moment.

"Are you sure the you're not having an attack of your conscience?" Bianca asked him just to be sure that he was ok with what he had done earlier.

"Hell no, B, I'm fine with that, I did what I had to do and I won't apologize for it." Henry replied passionately.

"I know you, so I know the only time that you're this quiet is when you're thinking about something." Bianca challenged him.

"Maybe I was thinking about you, I bet that you never stopped to consider that." Henry teased her.

"Why were you thinking about me?" Bianca asked him in a flirty tone.

"I was thinking about what I'm going to do to you in bed later." Henry came up with a smartass reply. He put his arms up to defend from the halfhearted blows that she sent his way. "Seriously though, you're my girlfriend and I love you, that's why I was thinking about you."

"I love you too, Hank." Bianca replied and she tilted her face up so that she could kiss him.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? About not hiding from your feelings for me anymore?" Henry asked he had to know for sure before he opened himself up to her even more.

"Hank, I told you before that I'm ready to take a chance and trust you. I meant that, I can see why you would doubt it but I did mean it." Bianca swore to him.

"I believe you, B, I just had to be sure." Henry replied casually.

"Now I know that you're up to something." Bianca accused.

"Alright you caught me." Henry said with a smile as he dropped down to one knee. "B, I know that you're not one for flowery words and heartfelt sentiments. I know that you would prefer that I get straight to the point, but you're going to get those flowery words anyway. Bianca Lyn Hoyt, I love you more than I ever thought possible to love another person. I love seeing you smile and knowing that I'm the one who put that smile on your face. I can't go through this world without you of that I am certain, and I don't want to try if I don't have to. You've seen me at my worst and that didn't deter you from giving me a chance. Right now I'm asking for you to take a leap that I know you're not comfortable with and just know that I'm like a bad penny, I'm always going to keep coming back. If you feel like you can't say yes now I will ask again. B. Lyn, will you marry me?" he asked slipping an engagement ring on her finger. It wasn't the ring that her grandmother had given him. He had decided that he wanted to do this the right way.

Bianca looked down at him with her mind going back and forth for a moment. She gasped and tears filled her eyes. _This is it, he just bared his soul to you and he deserves an answer. Take a chance on him B; it's not going to hurt you. Hank isn't just anyone he is the one. _She thought to herself. "Yes, Henry Victor Halliwell, I would love to be your wife." She replied. She looked at the ring on her finger and she didn't bother to fight the smile that she felt forming. The ring was set in a platinum band and it had one huge diamond in the center with a smaller diamond on each side and it.

"I love you so much." Henry said getting up off his knee and pulling her into a kiss. He had let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, when she finally answered him.

"I love you too, Hank." Bianca replied as a tear rolled down her cheek. Henry wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Do you like your ring?" Henry asked her.

"I love it, it is beautiful." Bianca gushed and she wasn't one to gush.

"See, I have your grandmother's engagement ring, she wanted you to have it, but I wanted to do this the right way. I bought that ring months ago and I have had it ever since." Henry explained to her.

"I thought she was up to something when grandpa told you to fix the sink." Bianca smiled at him.

"If you wanted to wear that ring instead I would understand. I just didn't want you to think that I was too cheap to buy you a ring." Henry rambled sounding like his mother.

"I'll wear it on my other hand when I go around grandma. I like it that you bought me a ring it makes it more special." Bianca told him.

"I am so glad that you want to be my wife." Henry said kissing her again.

"It just so happens that I think you'll make a pretty good husband." Bianca teased him.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me." Henry said unable to keep a grin off of his face.

"I think that I can tell just a little bit." Bianca replied letting him pull her into a tighter embrace.

* * *

><p>"Carly, what are you doing here?" DJ asked when he opened the door to his roommate's girlfriend.<p>

"My boyfriend lives here, that's what I'm doing here Darryl." Carly replied sarcastically. She didn't really know what she was going to say to Jason, she just knew that she needed to talk to him.

"Alright, there was no need for you to get sarcastic with me." DJ said putting his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Wait a minute, I'm talking to a Halliwell there is always a need for sarcasm with you people." He reminded himself.

"Is Jason here or not?" Carly snapped at him.

"Jackson, you've got a visitor!" DJ called over his shoulder as he let Carly into the apartment.

"Hey Leigh," Jason greeted his girlfriend rather coolly.

"Hey Jase," Carly replied giving him a small smile.

DJ looked between both of them. "I think I'm just going to go see my mom and dad tonight. They are always getting on my case about not coming home enough." He was a smart man he didn't want to be anywhere near what was about to go down. He could see a big battle looming between the two of them.

"What do you want?" Jason asked gruffly once DJ had gone.

"I thought that maybe you and I needed to talk." Carly replied taking a seat on the couch.

"I don't know what more is left to say. I told you how I felt and you didn't have much to say then, so I don't really have much to say now." Jason retorted with a snort.

Carly closed her eyes and sighed. "Jason, I'm sorry you know how I am. I can't commit to five minutes from now, much less the foreseeable future. That doesn't mean that I don't care about you or that I don't have feelings for you, because I do. You've stayed the longest out of any of my boyfriends and for me that is saying a whole lot." She explained to him.

"Carly, what happened to make you this way?" Jason asked her.

"One too guys took advantage of me when I put my heart out there. So now I keep it guarded, not only that, but I'm a little young to be thinking about settling down. I haven't even experienced life yet." Carly replied. This was the most sincere conversation that she had ever had with a guy.

"I understand that, I don't know that I would have been ready to say those words at eighteen either." Jason agreed reasonably.

"Jason, like I said just because I can't say the words doesn't mean that I don't care about you. That being said I would understand if you didn't want to do this anymore." Carly replied.

"Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easily Ms. Halliwell. If I broke up with you I would only be proving you right. And I for one don't want to see the smug look on your face that would result. You can't say the words to me now, but I'm going to keep telling you how much I love you until you can. I'm not giving up on us that easily." Jason said cupping her face with in his hands.

"Why?" Carly asked. She knew that any other man would have kicked her to the curb already.

Jason smiled at her softly. "Because I love you," he said like that explained everything. He leaned forward and kissed her. "Now, I do believe that we were right in the middle of something earlier that got interrupted. Do you care to do something about that?" he asked with a smirk.

"You bet I do." Carly grinned at him before she captured his lips with hers.

* * *

><p>Savannah shimmered into the middle of Greg's house. She couldn't help thinking how empty it felt without him there. She knew that for the future to be better that he had to die, but that didn't make it any easier. No matter what he had done he was still her brother and she loved him. "Oh Greg, you were such a fucking dumb ass." she said taking a shuddering breath. She was fighting off the tears that were threatening to fall.<p>

She made her way to the sitting room where she found an envelope with her name on it sitting on the table next to his favorite chair. With shaky hands she picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Savannah, _

_I know that I'm gone now, but there was nothing that you could have done to save me. I was already too far gone when you came into my life. If my death in any way helped to make your future better then I'm not sorry that it had to happen. I just want you to know that you showed me what love truly was. In my last few months you gave me the family that I had always wanted and you brought out my humanity. If not for you then I wouldn't have been able to step up and do the right thing. I don't want you to mourn for me because the brother that you should have had died the minute that Gideon got his claws into me. I don't blame you for the way that things turned out, this was a disaster of my own makings. You're the one who helped me see the error of my ways and for that I am more grateful then you will ever know. I want you to do something for me, I want you to make sure that they take out Gideon the world will be a far better place without him in it. I also want you to chase your dreams so enclosed is a check that you can cash at any bank. I want you to use this to go back to school. I think that the world is missing out on a great nurse with you. I don't want you to refuse the money because it came from me, this is the only last wish that I have for you to have a better life. It is high time that you are able to focus on you. I hope that in some measure this helps make up for the hell that I put you through baby sister. You will never be far from my heart or my mind. _

_Love Always, Greg_

Savannah's hands were trembling and tears were rolling down her face by the time that she finished reading the letter. She jumped a little when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders.

"There you are, I was worried about you." Dom told his little sister.

"I don't know what possessed me to come here I just felt like it was something that I had to do." Savannah replied.

"You know that we did the right thing, right?" Dom asked her.

"I know that we had to let them vanquish him, but that doesn't mean I don't wish he could have been saved." Savannah acknowledged.

"Baby sister, he was too far gone by the time you got to him. If something could have been done we would have done it. I know that it hurts, but doing the right thing isn't always easy." Dom reasoned with her.

"I know all that Dom, but he was still my brother just the same way that you, Troy, and Chord are. I guess that's why this hurts so much." Savannah replied.

"This is just a little hurt when compared to the lifetime of hurt that we have already gone through. Just think we will never have to know the pain and the heartache that we have been through now. I know that it isn't much of a consolation at the moment, but someday it will be." Dom said.

"I know that too, it's just I always identified more closely with Greg. You know that I have to work harder than you do to keep my demonic side in check." Savannah pointed out to him.

"The difference is that you have yet to succumb to your demonic side and you never will. You are so much stronger than he was little sister. I need you to understand that you're not him, if you ever go to the dark side I will be right there to pull you back. You will never be the lost cause that he was I promise you that." Dom swore to her.

"I love you Dom, I'm glad that you're my big brother." Savannah told him sinking into his embrace.

"I love you too, I couldn't have asked for a better little sister." Dom replied. "Come on, let's get out of here. Mom is going to wonder where the hell we've been. I don't know about you but that is not something that I want to deal with if I can help it." He joked.

Savannah gave him a weak smile. "You're right, let's go home." She agreed. She took one last look around before they shimmered out.

* * *

><p>The next night they were all gathered in P3 to celebrate Paige's birthday.<p>

"I just want you to know that that is without a doubt your daughter." Chris told Bianca after watching Paige down a shot like it was no big deal.

"She has to do something that is a little bit like me sometimes. There are times that I swear she is a carbon copy of you." Bianca replied laughing.

"I don't know about that she is exactly like you when she wants to be." Chris countered.

"Please I wish you two wouldn't try to deflect there is enough blame for the way that girl acts to spread around." Henry joked with his best friend and his fiancé.

"I think that there are times when she can be like you, Hank." Bianca told him.

"Hey, I didn't say that any of that blame went to me, I was talking about the two of you." Henry defended himself.

"I think that that is a fair assessment. She acts exactly like all three of you." Prue put her two cents in on the matter.

"Shut up, Prue." All three people in question yelled at her in unison.

"You guys better stop picking on my wife." Chuck jumped to her defense.

"I'm pretty sure that your wife has picked on everyone in this group, so it is only fair." Rachel pointed out to him.

"I can attest to that." Liz said raising her hand.

"No shit, I'm still traumatized." Wyatt agreed with his wife.

"Hold the presses everyone, Wyatt Halliwell just used a big word." Troy joked like it was unbelievable that Wyatt could use a word that was more than one syllable.

"Screw off, Troy." Wyatt said flipping his brother-in-law off.

"I wish you people would stop acting like I'm so bad I didn't do anything that I wasn't forced to do." Prue said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You were forced to set me up on a string of dates?" Parker asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"No, she did that for her own amusement." Calleigh couldn't contain the smirk that came to her face on that one.

"I find it highly unfair that everyone else can get away with this, but if I said something I would get yelled at." Roman pouted.

"Don't feel bad Ro, I would have gotten yelled at too." Jake soothed his brother-in-law.

"That is because you two have the ability to piss Prue off like no one else." Lilly pointed out to them.

"B, isn't this the part where you start yelling at people for being off topic?" Oriana asked her older sister with a smirk.

Bianca just shrugged. "It just so happens that there isn't a topic, so there is nothing for me to yell about." She informed her once again getting the better of her younger sister.

"You better watch yourself, O, B will kick your ass." Chord cautioned her. He had been really quiet all night but then again he did have a lot of things to think about.

"If Bianca Lyn knows what's good for her she won't put her hands on my baby." Lyn said coming up to the group with all the other parents.

"What are you guys doing here?" Wyatt asked.

"We figured that we couldn't let you guys have all the fun." Piper answered her son.

"Who's watching the little ones?" Chris asked of course his thoughts went to the babies first.

"Your grandfathers are and it is quite the sight." Prue chuckled at her nephew's question.

"Mom, I know that you and dad are here for a reason you guys might as well get to the point." Bianca told her parents.

"Frank Jr., we just wanted to make sure that you guys were ok with everything that happened yesterday." Frank told his daughter.

"We're fine, really it feels like a weight has been lifted. We no longer have to worry about that prophecy." Hank replied.

"Are you guys sure?" Leo asked them. As an elder he had to make sure that they were really doing ok.

"We're doing fine, Leo." Parker assured him.

"If you weren't you would tell us right?" Phoebe asked.

"Mom, I promise that we would tell you if we couldn't handle this." Jake swore to her.

"They sure look like they are having a good time." Coop said pointing to the future kids.

"Yeah, they deserve it. They have worked their asses off." Bianca agreed with him. "I didn't know that my child knew how to cut loose." She continued pointing at Paige.

"Bianca Lyn, what is that on your finger?" Lyn asked her daughter though she knew damn well what it was.

Bianca looked at Hank before she answered and he nodded. "Mom, I'm getting married."

"Repeat that, I don't think I heard you right." Henry Sr. said.

"Mom, dad, B and I are getting married." Hank said with a big grin on his face.

"Congratulations guys, that is great." Frank beamed. He couldn't help feeling a little sad on the inside though he was losing his baby.

"I can't think of two people who deserve each other more or deserve to be happy." Paige said smiling at them both.

"I'll be damned, I didn't think you'd say yes." Lyn told her daughter.

"Way to have faith in me mom. I do know what's good for me when I see it, and Hank is good for me." Bianca replied shaking her head.

"I can…" Prue said but those were the only two words she got out.

"Hell no," Hank and Bianca said in unison.

"But I could totally plan your wedding." Prue argued.

"I rather crawl shirtless across broken glass." Hank told his cousin.

"Holy shit B, that is one hell of a rock." Chris said taking his best friend's hand.

"He knows how to spoil me." Bianca replied smiling.

"Hank, I thought…" Frank didn't even finish his thought.

"I left it up to her and that's the one she picked." Hank replied with a shrug.

"Dad, I'll wear grandma's ring too." Bianca assured her father.

"B, I have to ask this, how many times did he ask you?" Andy asked her.

"Once, that's all it took." Bianca replied.

"I told you guys I was right." Frank said indignantly.

"I told them too Uncle Frank, they just don't listen to us." Chris said shaking his head.

"You guys bet on this?" Hank ventured a guess.

"Yeah, there is nothing that we won't bet on. I have really got to learn not to bet on things where B is concerned, I always lose." Chord shook his head sadly.

"All of you have a problem. I don't even know what to say to you right now." Bianca wasn't really shocked that they would do something like that in the least bit though.

"At least I didn't bet against you like everyone else did." Chris defended himself.

"You of all people better not have, we're supposed to be best friends." Bianca scoffed at him.

"You guys that isn't even nice, I don't know how you could suggest that B would do anything like that." Hank said trying hard to keep a straight face.

"You can sleep on the couch if you think this is so damn funny." Bianca told him.

"I will go sleep in my bed. I don't have to sleep on the couch." Hank countered. "Besides that, I didn't do this. I'm that degenerate gambler, that would be Troy and Chord."

"Just so you two know I already have your wedding planned." Phoebe informed them seriously.

"We're going to Mexico." Bianca replied just as seriously.

"Over my dead body," Lyn argued.

"I'm joking mom, I wouldn't do that to you." Bianca said rolling her eyes.

"You do know that my mother is going to have something to say about this right?" Lyn asked her.

"I am well aware of that and I will cross that bridge when I get to it. Actually I'll stumble across the bridge because I can only deal with that woman when I'm drunk." Bianca replied.

"You are so damn funny that I forgot to laugh." Lyn rolled her eyes at her daughter.

"I'm telling grandma that you said that." Oriana smirked at her older sister.

"Tell me again why I can't kill her." Bianca said turning to Hank.

"Because you'll regret it later." Hank told her.

"There is no way in hell that those two can be good for each other." Paige said shaking her head.

"I've thought about that too Aunt Paige, but the pros far outweigh the cons when it comes to those two." Chris retorted.

Just then Paige came over talking to Dom. "Dom, I'm telling you that it's not my fault, my mother is anal retentive and my father is obsessive compulsive, I was bound to turn out a little crazy." She reasoned with him.

"No, you're a control freak and you just can't admit to it." Dom argued with her.

"I have a Type A personality, I would have thought in this amount of time you would have learned to deal with it." Paige replied.

"I will have you know that I am not anal retentive." Bianca objected.

"Yes, you are, if I'm being technical about it you and dad both are." Paige said smirking.

"I will take obsessive compulsive." Chris said not denying it.

"I still say that you're a control freak." Dom said.

"Mom, I do believe you promised me a drinking contest." Paige pointed to her mother ignoring Dom.

"That I did, pick your poison and remember that I can shoot just about anything." Bianca replied.

"Whiskey ok with you?" Paige asked.

"That is fine by me." Bianca agreed.

"Nic, could you?" Paige asked leaving the rest of the question hanging in the air. She was using her nickname for Dom.

"Yes, but in case you were wondering things like this are why I call you a control freak." Dom said as he went off to get what Paige had asked for.

"Bianca Lyn, I don't think that this is a good idea, you're a recovering alcoholic and I'm not so sure that Paige isn't an alcoholic." Lyn cautioned her daughter.

"Mom, it's fine I don't make a habit out of it. I don't even have any booze in my apartment right now." Bianca assured her.

"Only because I went over there and cleaned you out." Paige smiled smugly at her mother.

"I don't even want to know so I'm not going to ask." Bianca said shaking her head.

Dom came back carrying a tray of shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. "Are you happy, pal?" he asked Paige sarcastically.

"Very happy," Paige replied with a grin.

"What are the rules?" Bianca asked.

"First one to pass out loses." Paige suggested.

"No, that is a sure fire recipe for alcohol poisoning." Bianca disputed.

"Whoever reaches ten without puking, passing out, swaying, or falling on their ass wins," Hank said. He knew how to play drinking games.

"It might take more than ten then." Chris quipped.

"For me it would take more than ten, but these two are smaller than I am, ten is sufficient." Hank replied.

"As a bartender this game makes me want to cry." Parker said sighing.

"Why is that Park?" Piper asked her little brother.

"Because, I can see myself polishing all these glasses until my hands are sore." Parker answered his sister.

"Parker, let's not get into a discussion about your hands, you have bar rot on your fingers right now." Calleigh told her boyfriend.

"It's from messing with limes and then getting my hands wet. I try not to do that but I can't always help it." Parker explained.

"You two ready?" Chris asked Paige and Bianca.

"Yeah," they answered in unison.

"I'll judge," Leo volunteered. He poured ten shot glasses full of whiskey for each of them.

"My money is totally on Paige." Troy said of course he had to start betting.

"I'll put my money on B." Chord took his older brother's bet.

"I'll get in on that action. Put my money on Paige." Jack said walking over.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A little while later Henry was out on the dance floor with Bianca. He held her close to him as they swayed to the music.

"B, you let her win didn't you?" Henry asked her.

"I don't know how you can accuse me of such a thing." Bianca said smiling up at him.

"I know you better than you know yourself, that's how I can accuse you of something like that." Henry replied.

"Yes, I let her win. If you think for a minute that all I can handle is five shots there is something wrong with you." Bianca informed her.

"Well, that was a very nice thing for you to do." Henry said kissing her on top of her head.

"I couldn't destroy her ego, especially not in front of Dom." Bianca said with a shrug.

"You're not the world class bitch that you make yourself out to be." Henry commented.

"She's my daughter, Hank, I had to cut the kid some slack." Bianca grinned at him.

"You are a great mom, B, she is lucky to have you." Henry complimented her.

"I'm not all that great, hell she was raised by the time she got to me there is no way I can mess her up." Bianca played off his comment.

"I know it's a little early, but have you started thinking about a date yet?" Henry asked her.

"The sooner the better, I know what it's like to live without you and I don't want to do that anymore." Bianca replied seriously.

"Not next month because I don't think you want to deal with all the pink shit." Henry joked.

"How about March?" Bianca asked.

"March works for me." Henry agreed.

"March seventeenth," Bianca suggested.

"Oh yeah, I like your style B. Lyn. That gives us a little over two months to get everything in order." Henry replied.

"Do you think that that is enough time?" Bianca asked him.

"I've seen Troy throw weddings together in a matter of days, I would say that that gives us plenty of time." Henry said leaning down to capture her lips with his.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What did you want to talk to me about, Uncle Chris?" Dom asked Chris nervously. They were in Piper's office and Chris had wanted to see him alone.

"I want to talk to you about my daughter." Chris stated bluntly.

"I have no control over this whole break thing. If I did we would have never broke up." Dom explained to him quickly.

"I understand that Dom, I actually just wanted to give you something." Chris chuckled.

"Oh," Dom said not knowing what else to say.

Chris pulled a ring out of his pocket and showed it to the younger man. "This is from when Chris Perry went to the past. I want you to have it because it was B's engagement ring." He explained.

"Uncle Chris I can't take this." Dom disputed.

"Yes you can, I'm giving it to you because I want you to put it on my stubborn ass daughter's finger. She loves you and she knows that she does. I do understand her need to make sure that you are the one she wants though." Chris replied.

"I had to propose to her twice just to get her to say yes the last time." Dom shook his head just thinking about how stubborn Paige was.

"Third time's the charm. It'll all work out the way that it is supposed to you just have to have a little faith in her." Chris said with a wink.

"God, I hope so." Dom said taking the ring and putting it in his pocket.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Could I interest you in dancing with me?" Chord asked walking up to Oriana.

"I don't know I don't make it a habit to dance with strange men." Oriana said giving him a coy smile.

"Then I guess that it's a good thing you know me." Chord replied.

"I never said that I didn't know you I said that you were strange." Oriana teased him.

"Dance with me, O." Chord begged sticking his bottom lip out.

"I guess I have no other choice if you're going to be a baby about it." Oriana said taking his offered hand.

"Prue, I hope this works." Bianca said to her fiancé's cousin once her little sister was out of earshot.

"Trust me, B, I know what I'm doing. I fixed your and Hank's stubborn asses." Prue replied smugly.

"Shut it woman." Bianca spat back playfully.

"Tell me that you didn't unleash Prue on my little brother." Liz begged the two of them.

"I unleashed her on my little sister too, you know that Prue is mostly harmless." Bianca replied.

"It's weird for me to hear you call him that." Prue chuckled.

"You're telling me, but I did always think of him as a little brother anyway." Liz rolled her eyes. The elders had fucked up so much just because of their stupid prophecy.

"Ok, let's hope that this does the trick. If not then I'm going to have to have a talk with Ms. Oriana." Prue said taking a deep breath.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Out on the dance floor Chord pulled Oriana close to him as the music began to play.

_We use to pull off highway 249_

_Had a cool little place where we'd go hide on a Friday night_

_And get away from the city lights_

_We'd find a little wood and build a fire_

_Somebody'd always bring a couple guitars_

_And we'd take turns singin' songs and watching it burn_

_We'd do "Ramblin' Man", "Proud Mary" and "American Band"_

_We'd be singin' at the top of our lungs_

"O, you remember when we were kids and we used to do things like that?" Chord asked chuckling.

"Oh yeah, I remember. We knew how to party for sure." Oriana replied smiling up at him.

"I just thought that you should know that I liked you back then." Chord said figuring he better take a leap. He was going to make her forget Henry one way or another.

_It was always the love songs every time_

_Made everybody feel something inside_

_With the fire down low held your girl real close_

_Made you wanna love the one you were with_

_Gave you the courage of that first kiss_

_It was the love songs always the love songs_

"I liked you too, Chord." Oriana admitted.

"Hank just happened to get to you first." Chord chuckled nervously.

"I knew that he loved my sister, but that didn't stop me." Oriana said with a sigh.

"Oriana, give me a chance." Chord begged her. After what he had just found out he needed something good in his life.

_There was always a line stuck in your head_

_That was said in a way you wished you could've said_

_But you both knew they were singin' it right to you_

_It felt so good those times you had_

_That feelin' of wanting somebody so bad_

_Made you weak in the heart you couldn't take being apart_

_Honky tonk drinkin' songs we could do 'em all night long_

_But the ones I remember the most_

"I don't know Chord, the last time I gave my heart out I gave it to a guy who didn't really want it." Oriana said sounding unsure.

"O, we were both screwed over by the elders because of this prophecy. Let's show them that we can be happy despite what they put us through." Chord was speaking from the heart. That was outside his comfort zone but he was willing to go there for her.

"Chord, how do I know that my heart will be any safer with you?" Oriana asked him.

"I'm a gambler and I know that I can't be tamed, but for you I'm willing to try. All I'm asking for is the present, I don't need forever." Chord reasoned with her.

_It was always the love songs every time_

_Made everybody feel something inside_

_With the fire down low held your girl real close_

_Made you wanna love the one you were with_

_Gave you the courage of that first kiss_

_It was the love songs always the love songs_

"How do I know that you're not going to hurt me?" Oriana asked him.

"How do I know that you won't hurt me?" Chord asked in reply. "The answer to that is we don't know, and this is one gamble that I'm willing to take, I just need you to take it with me."

"You're not just a gambler Chord, you're a rambler too. I don't know if I'll be enough to make you stay." Oriana reasoned with him.

"I'm not going anywhere, not for the foreseeable future anyway. Give me as long as it takes to get rid of the Triad and then we'll see where things go from there. We owe it to ourselves to try to be happy." Chord was really trying to convince her that they could make this work.

_We'd be singin' at the top of our lungs_

_It was always the love songs every time_

_Made everybody feel something inside_

_With the fire down low held your girl real close_

_Made you wanna love the one you were with_

_Gave you the courage of that first kiss_

_It was the love songs always the love songs_

_Always the love songs_

_Always the love songs_

"What do you say, O?" Chord asked her when the song had ended.

Oriana didn't reply she just reached up and kissed him passionately. "Don't hurt me," she begged him when she pulled away.

"I promise," Chord said before capturing her lips with his again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Philip, I think that I'm going to need to know why that smile hasn't left your face all night." Prue said getting her little brother alone.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Prue." Brady denied but the grin was still on his face.

"Does this have something to do with a certain half witch half whitelighter?" Prue asked him. She apparently felt like she hadn't done enough meddling for one week.

Brady shrugged, "Maybe," he answered her.

"I think it does, so spill." Prue ordered him.

"I was a bad, bad boy, Prue." Brady said but the smirk on his face said that he wasn't repentant in the least bit.

"You slept with her didn't you?" Prue asked him with a grin of her own.

"No, we didn't go that far, but we did go pretty far." Brady admitted.

"What about Dante?" Prue asked him.

"She actually had a date with him tonight, I know that it is a very Val like thing to do." Brady joked.

"Are you ok with that?" Prue asked him.

"I have to be, she said that she wanted to see where this thing where Dante goes. But she also said that she likes me more than she likes him." Brady replied.

"Phillip, I have no clue what I'm going to do with you boys and your messed up love lives." Prue said shaking her head.

"Prue, you wouldn't know what to do if you weren't helping one of us out of our messes." Brady grinned at her.

"At least I don't have to be worried about Hank anymore." Prue mused more to herself than to her brother.

"You don't have to worry about me either, I have a good feeling about this thing with Hailey." Brady replied.

"You're my little brother of course I have to worry about you." Prue told him like he was being silly.

"I think that you need to give it a rest." Brady said shaking his head.

"You're preaching to the choir on that one. We have all told her the same thing for forever." Jake said walking up to his two siblings.

"Shut up Cookie Dough," Prue yelled at her little brother.

"You might want to pay attention your husband is up on stage right now." Jake pointed out to his sister ignoring the fact that she had called him Cookie Dough.

"He's apologizing for the fight that we had. I told him after last night that we were golden the make up sex was amazing." Prue over shared with her two brothers.

"Dude, I don't want to hear about your sex life." Jake groaned.

Chuck was up on stage with a guitar strapped to him. _"Baby why you wanna cry? You really oughta know that I just have to walk away sometimes. We're gonna do what lovers do we're gonna have a fight or two. But I ain't ever changing me mind." _He started singing he made sure that he made eye contact with Prue the whole time.

"_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you? I wouldn't dream of going nowhere. Silly woman come here let me hold you. Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?" _Chuck winked at Prue on that one.

"He got the crazy part right." Jake commented only to get smacked on the back of the hand by his older sister.

"Shut up, I happen to think that he is sweet." Prue retorted.

" _I wouldn't last a single day. I'd probably just fade away without you I'd lose my mind. Before you ever came along I was living life all wrong. The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine." _Chuck belted out with feeling.

"He is a smart man. That is all I have to say on the matter. Wait until you piss Lilly off you'll see." Brady told his older brother.

"_Crazy girl don't you know that I love you? I wouldn't dream of going nowhere. Silly woman come here let me hold you. Have I told you lately I love you like crazy girl? Like crazy girl." _Chuck sang out again.

"I don't plan on doing anything to piss Lilly off so I don't have to worry about it." Jake replied smugly.

"But, you will and trust me it will be over something stupid." Prue advised him.

"_Crazy girl don't you know that I love you? I wouldn't dream of going nowhere. Silly woman come here let me hold you. Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl? Crazy girl don't you know that I love you? I wouldn't dream of going nowhere. Silly woman come here let me hold you. Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl? Like crazy, crazy girl, like crazy, crazy girl." _Chuck finished singing and he jumped down off the stage.

"I love you, Chip." Prue said wrapping her arms around her husband's neck when he came over to her.

"I love you too, Ladybug." Chuck said kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"On that note I'm pretty sure that I have to go puke." Brady said as he walked away rolling his eyes.

"That's my little brother." Jake said beaming with pride.

"You do things just so she'll fight with you don't you?" Lilly asked her husband wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sometimes," Jake admitted turning his head so that he could kiss her.

* * *

><p>Chord laid back on his bed panting and out of breath, a moment later Oriana rested her head on his chest. Her hair was plastered to her face with sweat. "My God O, you were amazing." He said kissing her on top of the head.<p>

"You were pretty good yourself." Oriana replied snuggling closer to him.

"And to think you didn't want to give me a chance." Chord teased her.

"You're good in bed that doesn't prove anything." Oriana teased him right back.

"It proves that I know how to use what I was given." Chord joked.

"That just proves that it has been such a long time since I've had sex." Oriana really took him down a peg with that one.

"It's just like riding a bike." Chord grinned at her showing all his pearly whit teeth.

"You are so full of yourself, Mr. Shane." Oriana said reaching up to kiss him on the mouth.

"When you're that good, you're just that damn good." Chord said making his eyebrows dance.

"Aunt Nic isn't going to care if I stay all night is she?" Oriana asked.

"No, she won't care, I'm pretty sure that I could murder someone in front of her right now and she wouldn't care." Chord replied.

"You know that you mom loves you right?" Oriana asked him.

"I know that and I love her too. I don't blame her for any of this; this was the doings of those damn elders. I'm thinking that I'm going to help Hank kill them." Chord answered her.

"You can't do everything that Hank does it will get into trouble." Oriana warned him. She felt a momentary pang of sadness at the mention of her former husband, but it passed quickly.

"Are you over Hank yet?" Chord asked her.

"Hank who?" Oriana asked him in reply.

Chord gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger before raising up her face so that he could kiss her. "That's my girl." He commented with a chuckle.

"Just so you know if my dad finds out about this he will kill you." Oriana pointed out to him.

"I'm not scared, for you I'll risk it." Chord told her seriously.

"I think that I'll have to risk it too." Oriana agreed kissing him again.

-END-

Guest Starring:

Piper Halliwell- Holly Marie Combs

Phoebe Halliwell- Alyssa Milano

Paige Matthews- Rose McGowan

Prue Halliwell- Shannen Doherty

Leo Wyatt- Brain Krause

Henry Mitchell- Ivan Sergei

Coop Valintine- Victor Webster

Andy Trudeau- T.W. King

Derek Bradford- Dominic Purcell

Eva Nicolae- Eva La Rue

Nicole Shane- Emily Proctor

Cole Turner- Julian McMahon

Frank Hoyt- Jeffery Dean Morgan

Lyn Hoyt- Angie Harmon

Jimmy Ward- Josh Lucas

And

Ben Turner/Cole Halliwell- Cam Gigandet

Special Appearances By:

Victor Bennett- James Read

Tim Shane- Chris Noth

Dante Falconeri- Dominic Zamprogna

Jason Jackson- Geoff Stults

Mia Campbell- Olivia Wilde

DJ Morris- Henry Simmons

Dodge Halliwell- Nathan Parsons

And

Gorgon/Greg Turner- Jason Statham

* * *

><p>AN: So we have come to the end of this episode, we had a lot of good shocker thrown into this chapter, I hope you guys liked it. Nicole finally had a long over due heart to heart with Tim and we finally got to find out why he left. Chord if actually Nicole and Tim's son I don't know about you guys but I didn't even see that one coming it just came to me while I was writing this chapter. The thirteen finally completed their prophecy and now they are free to focus on the other one. Brady and Hailey were getting a little frisky I don't know where that is going to leave her and Dante. Greg is gone, but it looks like he grew a little bit of a conscience there at the end. Savannah is taking Greg's death pretty hard hopefully she will get over it. I had to throw in a scene with Dodge, Troy, and Val they make a cute little family. It looks like Henry and Bianca are getting married, I'm surprised that she actually said yes the first time. Finally Oriana agreed to give Chord a chance I think that they will be good for each other. Chuck and Prue are all squared away now and their marriage is back on track. Until next time please review.


End file.
